


魔杖与魁地奇

by shamei1010



Series: HPAU [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Harry Potter AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 22:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 98,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamei1010/pseuds/shamei1010
Summary: 斯莱特林Erik和格兰芬多Charles的校园生活





	1. 一

一

十一月的寒风把格兰芬多公共休息室的玻璃吹得哗哗作响，而室内却依然温暖而干燥。  
一个留着亚麻色长发的女孩站在门口专注地看着告示牌，那上面有诸如：寻(蒲公英)一只奶黄色蒲绒绒、交换绝版巧克力蛙画片（下放是校长的名字）的告示。不过她看一行字就要向壁炉那边偷瞄上一眼。  
Charles和Hank正坐在那里下巫师棋，炉内的炭火烧得正旺，一只火蜥蜴正不安分地在木头上爬来爬去，它白色的鳞片随着火焰的温度变化从暗红逐渐转为金色。  
它的主人Bobby Drake反披着斗篷睡在破旧的单人沙发上。他的嘴巴大张着，脚踩着一侧的扶手，发出一阵阵轻微的鼾声。  
Sean Cassidy和Kitty Pryde正用魔杖分别操控着一只巧克力蛙，看谁的那只最先爬进Bobby的嘴里。  
Kitty操控的那只在跳到Bobby脸颊的时，Bobby打了个喷嚏，Kitty挥动魔杖，”巧克力蛙飞来。”那只巧克力蛙回到了她的手上。  
Bobby一脸迷茫的醒了过来，他吸了吸鼻子，看到Sean和Kitty的目光，他奇怪地问道：”我脸上有什么吗？”  
“没什么，”Sean盯着黏住Bobby头发的巧克力蛙憋着笑，”你的那只火蜥蜴不见了。”  
Bobby快步走到壁炉前， Pyro正愉快地追逐着火星，看到主人它仰着头叫了一声，Bobby大大地松了口气。  
Sean在Bobby背后悄悄地对着他头上那只巧克力蛙施了个消失咒，之后带着一种坏事得逞的表情和Kitty跑出了休息室。  
Bobby侧身看了一会棋局，然后他拍了拍Hank的肩膀，走上了通往宿舍的楼梯。  
Hank应了一声，头也没抬，他全部注意力都集中在了棋盘上。  
刚才还喧闹的休息室一下子安静了下来，寒风倒灌进壁炉里，木炭跟着扬起一阵微弱的火星，Pyro迅速地把一个个火星卷进嘴巴，不过很快它就无聊地附在炭火上打盹。  
时间一分一秒的过去，终于，Charles清了清喉咙开口，”骑士D5。”之后Charles又说了一遍，”骑士D5。”  
他们用的巫师棋是Charles从家中带来的，少说也有三百年的历史，棋子用胡桃木和桦木雕刻而成，看上去极其古旧。不过正是因为这点，这些傲慢的棋子让Charles和Hank吃足了苦头，每次出子都要说上两遍。  
棋盘上白色的骑士牵动缰绳，那匹白色的马慢吞吞地一步步挪动到D5位置，之后骑士扬了扬手中的长剑。  
Hank思索了好一会，挠了挠头发，”王后C3。”他马上又改口，”不，不，王后C2。”  
Charles笑了起来，壁炉的火光映照着他白皙的脸庞，”你确定？”  
“嗯。”Hank点了点头。  
Charles指挥着主教，”主教F3。”  
主教把F3位置上的战车推开，缓慢地站上了那个位置。  
“将军。”Charles说。  
“你又赢了。”Hank叹了口气，”最近常和谁对弈吗？棋技又高明了不少。”用拇指和食指捏起小兵，仔仔细细地检查着，小兵挥舞着盾牌极力地表达着不满。  
Charles微微一笑，并没有直接回答Hank的问题，他说：”还打算把它们捉去研究吗？”  
Hank来自麻瓜家庭，双亲都是牛津大学的物理学教授，因为家庭的熏陶，他在霍格沃茨就读五年还是会不经意的提起”科学”、”实验”、”研究”等字眼，这也让Charles总忍不住调侃他。  
这时小兵用力地把盾牌丢向Hank的眼镜，发出一声清脆的撞击声，Hank连忙把小兵放回桌面上，摘下眼镜拿在手里检查，”再不敢了，Raven那只音乐盒让我在病床上睡了足足两天。”  
“那是你没弄对它的开启方法。”一个声音从Hank的身后传来，把Hank吓了一跳。他慌忙地把眼睛戴上鼻梁，”Raven，呃，嗨。”  
Raven看了Hank一眼，她直接拔出了魔杖指向了他的脸。  
Hank结结巴巴地问道：”做，做什么？”  
“恢复如初！”她说道。  
Hank眼镜上的裂痕立刻消失了，他松了口气，”谢谢。”  
“不客气。”Raven解开围巾和斗篷搭上椅背，在壁炉旁边搓着手抱怨，”这天可真够冷的。”然后她把扶手椅挪到Charles旁边坐了下来。  
Raven穿着黑色长袍，颈上带着一条显眼的银色项链，她浓密而卷曲的金发披散着，在壁火光的映衬下闪闪发亮。  
Raven目光随意地扫视了一圈休息室，注意到了门口的长发女孩，”她怎么还在，半个钟头前来她就站在那儿了。”  
Charles也顺着她的目光望去，那个女孩子在和他们目光交汇的瞬间脸立刻变得通红。  
在他们的注视下，那个女孩子低着头急匆匆地走出了休息室，休息室里只剩下他们三个人。  
“你半个钟头前来过吗？”Hank问道  
“你们下棋太专注了，没留意到我。”  
“那不可能。”  
“是吗？”Raven笑着打了个响指，黑色羽毛从天而降，不过羽毛很快就消散了，她的位置空着，一只乌鸦站在椅背上。它的全身都是黑色的，只有颈上带着一圈银色的花纹。  
Raven像真正的乌鸦那样理了理脖颈上的毛，然后飞落到Charles的右肩上，神气地跳来跳去去。  
“太完美了。”Charles评价道。  
乌鸦用喙啄了啄Charles的衣领回应。  
“的确很棒，可是，”Hank忍不住说，”遇到同学们的猫头鹰就糟了——”  
他的话音刚落，乌鸦像一道黑色的闪电飞快的落到他的头上，用翅膀扑掉了他的眼镜。  
Hank惊呼一声，在地毯上摸索起来。  
Charles捡起眼镜递给Hank，”我们还是担心那群猫头鹰比较好些。”  
乌鸦飞落到桌面上叫了一声表示赞同，之后它轻松地啄开一盒比比多味豆的盒盖，弹出一颗吞了下去，不到一秒钟它的眼睛瞪了起来，连忙把喙伸进盛南瓜汁的玻璃瓶，发现够不到后，它迅速飞落在座位上变回了Raven。  
Raven捏住瓶子吞下了一大口南瓜汁，”天哪，芥末味的……”  
“你还好些，”Charles安慰她说，”Hank刚才吃到了驴鬃毛和蛞蝓味的。”  
“我怀疑你是不是通过颜色记住了这些味道，为什么你吃到的都是巧克力奶、迷迭香、鳄梨……”Hank说，”最糟糕不过才是鲨鱼味的。”  
“也许是我运气好吧。”Charles说。  
“那我该再挑一颗，”Raven在盒子里挑来拣去，最终捏住一颗墨绿色的豆子放进嘴里，”唔！腌鲱鱼……”她连灌了两口南瓜汁冲掉嘴里的鱼腥味，然后把空瓶子放回桌面上。  
“那瓶是我的。”Hank脸上泛红，”而且我喝过了……”  
“星期六陪我去霍格莫德村，”Raven扬了扬眉毛，”我会赔给你一打。”  
“我不是那个意思……”Hank顿了一下，”呃……我很期待。”  
Raven又看向Charles，”你也要去。”  
“还有我的份吗？”  
“当然，”Raven侧头笑着说，”因为要你付账。”  
Charles无可奈何地说：”你的零用钱都用到什么地方了，现在才月初而已。”  
Raven冲着Charles扬了扬颈上的项链，答案非常明显。  
“那可不便宜，”Charles说，”不过，还是建议你摘下它，会影响你的变形。”  
“银色的羽毛是有点怪……”Hank赞同地说，”从生物学角度看……呃……”他看到Raven的眼神马上又住了口。  
Raven伸手解开项链的搭扣，拎着项链让挂坠像钟摆一样荡来荡去，”居然会产生这种副作用。”她把项链递给Charles，”十六世纪妖精造的，看上去还不赖吧。”  
Charles端详它——项链大约二十英寸长，悬挂着一个黑色的宝石挂坠。球形的宝石被两只长着蹼的手掌环抱，看上去十分诡异。  
Charles拔出魔杖指着挂坠，轻轻地念道：”原形立现。”微弱的光芒瞬间笼罩了挂坠，宝石表面隐约出现了几个残缺的符号，当他打算再念几个咒语的时候Raven制止了他。”停！你会弄坏它的。”  
“你没看到那些字吗？”  
“什么字？”Raven说，”我戴了一周它什么也没显现过。”  
“和如尼文有些像，不过我可以肯定古代魔文课没讲过。”Charles照着回忆把符号写在羊皮纸上，”大概是这样的。”  
Hank辨认了很久，摇了摇头。  
“你从哪里买到它的？”Charles翻来覆去地检查着项链说，”风雅牌巫师服装店还卖这个？”  
“差不多，”Raven从他手里抽走项链，坐回扶手椅，”反正我也买完了。”  
Raven含糊的语气让Charles起疑，他问道：”你是不是去了什么不该去的地方？”  
Raven满不在乎地应了一声，继续扣项链的搭扣，可手却不太听使唤，弄了好长时间也没扣好，她把金发拢到一侧，对Hank说，”帮个忙，不准用魔法。”  
Hank红着脸，手忙脚乱地帮她弄项链上的搭扣。  
Charles没说话，他等着Raven解释。  
Raven被盯得有些心虚，她说：”那里和以前完全不一样了。”  
她的口气仿佛是在帕笛芙夫人那儿喝了杯茶，这让Charles有些恼怒，他说：”没什么不一样，说不定它就是黑巫师寄售在那里的。”  
“不可能，店主保证过它的来源的。”  
“那个，我能问一下你们指的是哪里吗？”Hank插嘴问道。  
“博金博克魔法店。”Raven低声回答。  
“你去了翻倒巷！”Hank吃惊地说。  
“我有伪装的，”Raven说，”你知道，笑话商店有很多东西能让你看起来不大一样，我吃了一整盒的增龄软糖，去那里的时候我有三百多岁。”  
说到这里，Raven不由自主地打了个冷颤——因为她当时的样子比橱窗里摆放着的萎缩人头还要恐怖。  
“你应该知道我对这种来历不明东西的态度。”  
“我绝不会丢掉它！”Raven大声说，”我花了大把力气，还向妈妈预支了两个月的零用钱！”  
“妈妈会更感兴趣你的零用钱用在什么地方了。”  
Raven想到Sharon的吼叫信就觉得头皮发麻，她毫不甘示弱地回击，”那我就告诉她你要和一个神秘人见面。”  
“你怎么知道的？”Charles的脸色变了，”你偷看了我写给Eisenhardt先生的信？”  
“是又怎么样。”Raven瞪着他。  
“你——”Charles生气地说，”你知道我最讨厌什么行为的，这个周末你呆在宿舍反省，哪儿也别想去！”  
Raven冷笑着从书包里抽出本书，碰地砸到桌面上，巨大的震动让棋子们飞快地逃回了棋盘，Charles还是第一次看到它们跑这么快。  
“很好，我会待在那儿反省！永远也别想见到我！”Raven一把推开站在身边的Hank跑出了休息室。  
Charles翻开那本他借给Raven的那本《今日变形术》，给Eisenhardt先生的信正夹在里面。  
“你错怪她了。”Hank看着那封展开的信说道。  
Charles合上书，抓起挂在一旁的斗篷跑到了休息室门口。  
胖夫人此时正嘟哝着，”那个姑娘在发什么疯……”她用玳瑁扇子轻轻地拍打着胸口，对旁边画中的一位老夫人说，”我还以为她要踢我呢……”  
她转头向Hank和Charles说，”亲爱的，口令。”  
“利马豆芽。”Charles和Hank答道。  
刚走出休息室的大门，Charles就被一个粉笔头击中了，皮皮鬼盘旋在空中高声叫着：”哈！又打中一个Xavier！”  
还没等Charles反击，Hank就先一步手里的东西丢向皮皮鬼，”不准欺负Raven和Charles！”  
皮皮鬼在空中转了个跟头，单手接住了Hank丢过去的东西，”哇哦，直球！”  
“还给我！”Hank喊道。  
“抓到我就还给你！”皮皮鬼做了个鬼脸，怪笑着飞到走廊另一头。  
Hank朝着皮皮鬼逃走的方向飞快地跑了起来，Charles只好也紧跟着追了过去。  
皮皮鬼一边飞一边不停地丢着粉笔头，路上他还故意撞碎了一只Warren Worthington扔给Kurt Wagner的纸飞机。  
就这样，追击皮皮鬼的队伍扩大到了四人。  
他们跟着皮皮鬼跑下了四条变来变去的楼梯，穿过三段狭长的走廊，在到达四楼的时候，皮皮鬼向右拐了个弯不见了。  
Hank像是中了石化咒一般呆立在原地一动不动，Charles在他面前晃了晃手掌，”Hank？我们该先去找Raven。”  
Hank过了半分钟才转过头，他艰难地开口，”我丢出去的是她的项链……”  
“这下可糟了。”Charles说。  
“先别聊了，”一旁的Warren突然开口说，”这节是Logan的课，迟到太久会被他丢到禁林的。”  
Hank打了个冷颤，”Raven说不定也会这么做……”  
Kurt瞥了一眼旁边的食尸鬼雕像说：”我们得赶快离开，这里是四楼禁区。”  
他们不约而同地后退脚步，慢慢挪向楼梯口。  
“你们在这里做什么！”背后响起的声音把所有人吓了一跳。  
他们僵硬地回过头，William Stryker 正用凶狠的目光瞪着他们。  
Stryker是霍格沃茨的管理员，他大约有六英尺，不过常年弓着背，显得并不是很高。他的头发剃得极短，头皮布满了各种疤痕（天知道那是怎么弄的），有一条扭曲的疤痕甚至延伸到了右眼皮。他龙皮夹克上打着破破烂烂的布丁，骨节粗大的手指中握着一支满是树疤的栗木手杖。  
虽然他是个不懂魔法的哑炮，但是大部分的学生还是很怕他。  
“我，我……”Kurt紧张得几乎说不出一句完整的话。  
“我们要去黑魔法防御术教室，”Charles说，”因为楼梯变动才走到这里的。”  
Stryker瞪着Charles，似乎是在分辨话的真伪，他眼皮上疤痕也被撑得更加开，看上去格外狰狞。过了好一会，他挥了挥手杖示意所有人离开。  
Charles刚转身要走，就听见Stryker阴森说道：”如果我再抓到你们任何一个，我会把他用锁链捆住吊在天花板上，到时候全校师生都会听到他的哀嚎声。”说完，Stryker阴险地笑了起来。

直到二楼走廊Stryker那恐怖笑声似乎仍在他们耳畔回响。不过有更让他们担心的事——Logan会如何惩罚他们。他们不安地推开大门，看到教室内的时候全都愣住了。  
教室的装潢完全变了，布满裂纹和污渍的墙面装上了橡木壁板，厚重的黑色厚卷帘换成了象牙色的软帘，地板铺上了蔷薇花纹的地毯，连天花板的钢枝形吊灯也被换成了闪闪发亮的水晶吊灯。  
挤满房间的黑魔法探测器全被清走了，整个教室变得格外宽敞——像被施了无痕伸展咒一般。  
Logan放酒柜和破木箱的位置现在摆着一张胡桃木圆桌和一把过小的扶手椅，Gregor Sterling教授正坐在桌后慢条斯理地饮着茶。  
“你们迟到了。”Sterling说，”格兰芬多扣五分。”  
Gregor Sterling现年五十岁，在霍格沃茨教授魔法史足足有二十年。他身材矮胖，常穿着金黄色的缎面长袍和斗篷，这使在他挥舞魔杖的时候，总能让人不由自主地联想到一只展翅的金甲虫。  
Sterling放下茶杯，”哦，是每个人扣五分。”身为斯莱特林的院长，他当然不会放过任何扣格兰芬多分数的机会。  
在格兰芬多同学们的怒视中，Charles觉得还是被Logan丢去禁林更好一些。  
“我刚才讲到哪里了？”Sterling问道。  
“你要为Logan教授代课一周。”一个留着黑色长发的斯莱特林女孩子答道。  
Charles回到座位上，旁边的Moira MacTaggert小声问道：”怎么现在才来？”  
“别提了，”Charles说，”Sterling提到Logan为什么请假了吗？”  
“不知道，传言Logan得了龙痘疮，”Moira捂着嘴巴忍着笑，”不过详细情况谁都不清楚。”  
“龙痘疮？他多大了？”Charles难以置信地说。  
“三十多？应该不到四十岁。”  
这时Sterling教授轻咳了两声，Charles和Moira马上停止了交谈。  
“Logan走的很匆忙，连学习进度都没来得及告诉我，我要从《魔法防御理论》第几章开始讲起？”Sterling问道。  
“Logan教授没上过一节理论课。”那个女孩再次举手回答。  
“那他都在讲些什么？”  
“实战。”很多学生一起回答。  
“梅林的胡子啊！”Sterling掏出手帕擦着汗，”我不该背地里议论同事，可是，可是Logan教学方式太过简单粗暴了。”他继续说；”在现实中你们根本不需要拔出魔杖保护自己。没有任何人会伤害你们这些未成年的小家伙。”  
Charles侧头轻声对Hank说：”真希望黑巫师们也能这么想。”  
Hank赞同地点了点头。  
“Xavier，有什么疑问吗？”  
“没有，教授。”  
Sterling 换了个坐姿，”不仅没有任何背景和场合需要你们战斗，而且为了应对O.W.L.考试，你们更应该加强理论的学习……”  
在所有人都以为这节课要在Sterling的长篇大论中度过的时候，Sterling意想不到地说：”Xavier请到前面来。”  
Charles疑惑走到圆桌旁边，Sterling手指摩挲着茶碟边缘，”我想该由你来做个演示。——Logan的实战教学成果。”  
Charles一脸诧异，他完全没想到这种话会从Sterling口中讲出来。  
“谁来做你的对手比较好呢？”Sterling咕哝着说。他浅棕色的眼睛在学生们的身上扫来扫去，最后他的目光锁定在了一个留着红色长发的高个子斯莱特林男生身上。  
“Janos quested，”Sterling教授说，”请到前面来。”  
Charles鄙视地瞪了Janos一眼，Janos在两周前魁地奇比赛的时候向他们投了三个狼牙飞碟，害得格兰芬多输掉了比赛。而Sterling只是象征性地惩罚Janos不用魔法清理二楼盥洗室。  
“我先讲两句，”Sterling说，”根据一八七五年颁布的《对未成年巫师加以合理的约束法案》你们的决斗必须要有成年巫师批准。身为你们的教授，也是在校期间的监护人，我要对你们的人身安全负责……”他说了足足五分钟，啜了一口茶又继续说：”请两位记住，一定要手下留情，这只是个示范，成绩不会记录在你们的评分当中……”  
很多同学都觉得有无数只比利威格虫在耳边盘旋，极佳的催眠效果让他们接连打起了呵欠。Charles觉得自己说不定已经睡了，正在梦里听金甲虫上课。  
突然，Sterling说道：”可以开始了。”  
Charles与Janos同时抽出魔杖立在胸前，向对方鞠躬行了礼，他在心中默念着，”三！”  
“二！”  
“一！”  
“腿立僵——”Janos喊道。  
“除你武器！”Charles高举魔杖喊道。  
Janos的魔杖瞬间飞离了手，格兰芬多的学生忍不住一齐鼓起了掌。  
Janos不服气地”切”了一声，走到十英尺外捡起了魔杖。  
“非常精彩，”Sterling做了个手势示意同学们安静，他转向Charles，”你违反了我制定的规则，格兰芬多扣十分。”  
斯莱特林的学生们窃笑个不停，而所有格兰芬多学生都有点怨恨起害Logan请假的龙痘疮，如果不是它，他们被Sterling肆意扣分的机会不会多了一倍。  
Sterling用短粗的指头拢了拢浓密的金发，”是我的失误，该为你找个差不多的对手。”他顿了一下，”Lehnsherr，该你了。”

Charles瞬间绷紧了神经，自从入学时他和Erik Lehnsherr在霍格沃茨特快上大吵一架，他讨厌Erik整整有五年了。  
在这五年里，无论是球场还是学业，他绝不会放过任何一个同Erik竞争的机会。  
Erik抽出魔杖说道：”我会手下留情的。”  
Charles瞟了他一眼，Erik Lehnsherr留着暗金色的短发，鼻梁挺直，灰绿色的眼睛专注而又严肃，他大约有六英尺高——这也是让同年的Charles最愤恨的一点.  
Charles挑了挑眉，嘲讽地说：”那么你输掉决斗就有个不错的理由了。”  
他迫不及待地把魔杖立在胸前，向Erik行了礼，然后在心中默念：  
“三！”  
“二！”  
“一！”  
“倒挂金钟！”  
“铠甲护身！”  
他们几乎同时念出了咒语，不过Charles魔杖的光束击中Erik的时候像打在了墙壁上一样，发出了一阵巨大的震荡，教室内的空气都跟着波动了一下。那道光束直接反弹到了天花板。  
Charles被震得手臂发麻，他连忙低头检查手中的黄岑木魔杖。突然，有个人猛地抱住了他，和他一同跌倒在了地板上。  
沉重的水晶吊灯砸在了Charles原来站的位置，发出了刺耳的爆炸声，整个教室瞬间一片漆黑。  
Charles在那个人的怀里闻到一丝熟悉的味道，不过他没能像捕捉金色飞贼一样及时捕捉住，因为他的嘴唇刚刚触到了什么温热的东西，他全身僵硬不敢去想发生了什么，也不愿意去想。  
四周吵杂的声音都快被他的心跳声盖过了。  
“你没事吧？”抱着他的人说。  
‘Erik Lehnsherr？这简直不能更糟糕了。’Charles想。  
“没事。”Charles用力推开Erik，在黑暗中站起身。  
他平复了半分钟才再次挥动魔杖说道：”荧光闪烁。”光亮从他的魔杖顶端发散了出来。  
很多同学也跟着念出了照明咒。当整个教室被再度照亮，所有人看到Sterling的样子时，都忍不住大笑了起来。  
Sterling的小圆桌被吊灯砸翻，茶杯也摔得粉碎。他本人被卡在小椅子里动弹不得，仰面朝天的样子活像只被翻了面的甲虫。最让人意想不到的是Sterling浓密柔软的金发掉在了地板上。  
“清理一新！”Sterling一边捂着秃头一边用魔杖指着房间大声说。  
水晶吊灯缓缓上升到了天花板，和断掉的铰链接合在了一起。橡木桌站回到了原来的位置，茶杯恢复如初，不过洒掉的茶一滴也回不来了。  
“下课！下课！”Sterling喊道。  
格兰芬多的学生全都走得慢吞吞的，Warren还特别好心地提醒：”教授，你的帽子掉在地上了。”  
Sterling气的全身发抖，他把假发按回头顶，”所有人立刻出去！”  
Charles只好和Erik并肩走出教室，他并不想多看Erik一眼，可是他没忍住，在注意到Erik的侧脸的伤口时（大概是被吊灯碎片割伤的。）他嘴巴不受控制地叫住了Erik，”等等。”  
“怎么了？”Erik应了一声，目不转睛地盯着他。  
“没什么，”Charles回避着Erik的目光，用魔杖指着那块伤口，”愈合如初。”  
伤口马上就止了血，Erik用手摸了摸脸颊，”谢谢。”  
“不客气。”Charles干巴巴地回答。心却依然乱跳个不停。

由于黑魔法防御术下课很早，Charles和Hank提前赶到了魁地奇训练场，他们换完魁地奇袍，做完简单的热身就飞到了空中。  
午后的天空阴沉而压抑，厚厚的浓雾遮住了唯一一点阳光。伫立于浓雾中的黑湖只显出隐约的轮廓，像首饰上镶嵌的蓝宝石。雄伟的霍格沃茨城堡在雾气的映衬下有种阴郁而静谧的美感，很难想象百年前这片土地曾经发生过一场异常惨烈的战斗。  
Charles在距离地面一百英尺的空中搜寻着飞贼的位置，寒风刮得他几乎睁不开眼，可脸上的热度却没带走一点。Charles十分懊恼Erik救了他，他不知道该怎么面对这件事。  
Charles一边胡思乱想着，一边寄希望能早点找到那抹金色的闪光结束训练。  
“Charles，低头！”有个用了大声咒的声音传到了耳朵里。  
Charles下意识地低下了头，一个游走球贴着头顶呼啸而过，如果他迟了半秒，后果将不堪设想。  
Charles以最快的速度穿过层层浓雾到达声音的位置，Hank带着球赶到他身边，”刚刚发生了什么？”  
“没什么，”Charles看着空无一人的看台说道。

因为那个声音，整个下午的训练Charles都在走神，有两次飞贼飞过面前他都没能留意到。  
不过，Charles并不是唯一一个心不在焉人。他们的队长Scott Summers——一个瘦瘦高高的七年级生。从不会让鬼飞球进入得分区半英寸的天才守门员。在半个钟头内接连扑丢了五个球，而且Charles抓住飞贼半分钟后他才想起要吹哨子。

晚饭后Charles依然没看到Raven，在对照《魔法字音表》查完那几个字后已经筋疲力尽，毫无收获的他直接倒在了床上。  
Charles处在一个黑暗的场景里，看不到一点光亮，一个低沉的声音在不停呼唤着他：”到这儿来。”  
Charles顺着声音的方向走去，周围逐渐亮了起来。他走进一个光线柔和的房间，墙壁是奶油色的，同色系的流利台摆着很多厨具，旁边壁炉架摞着不少料理书，有《泡红茶的魔法》、《轻挥魔杖做晚餐》、《魔法下午茶》等等，看上去应该是个普通得不能再普通的厨房。  
让Charles大为不解的是，他虽然从未到过这里，可对这里的陈设异常熟悉，他甚至能精准地从左手边的橱柜门下取出喜爱的茶具，还知道正前方的抽屉中放着高脚杯。  
突然，他被一个人抱住了，Charles挣扎的回过身，对方居然是Erik Lehnsherr。他有些抗拒，可丝毫没有挣脱的意思，他大声地同Erik讲着什么，情绪非常激动，可连他自己都听不清，耳朵像是被塞住了。而Erik就一直安静地听着，用一种歉疚而温柔的目光注视着他，他们贴得很近，Charles能清晰地看见Erik虹膜上的纹路，之后他们……

Charles下意识地摸了摸还穿在身上的睡衣，却再也也睡不着了。刚才的梦太过真实，像刚刚发生过一样，他甚至仍觉得Erik还在身边，结实的手臂正揽着他的腰……  
Charles翻了个身，借着透进床帐的月光在枕头下摸出怀表，金色的星星正沿着表盘缓慢地爬行。  
“还不到四点……该死的梦……”Charles咕哝了一声，把发烫的脸颊深埋进毯子里。


	2. 二

二

礼堂的天花板是一片蔚蓝而平静的天空，清晨的阳光温柔地洒学生们的身上。这是十一月以来难得的好天，Charles的心情却不那么好，不过，他不想把原因归结为昨夜那个让他脸红心跳的梦。  
Hank的心情看起来更糟，他沮丧地咕哝：”完了……一切都结束了……”  
“还在想项链的事？”  
“我去找了皮皮鬼，他不记得把项链弄到哪里去了，”Hank继续说，”还被他丢了一整盒的粉笔头……”  
Charles同情地拍了拍Hank的肩膀，他们一起望向Raven。Raven似乎是觉察到了，她用餐巾擦了擦嘴，大步离开了礼堂。  
这时，一只全身布满黑褐色花纹的猫头鹰飞了进来，它在礼堂的上空盘旋了两圈，精准地把一份《预言家日报》丢在Hank面前的桌上。  
Hank仍然盯着Raven离开的方向，那只猫头鹰有些不耐烦，用喙啄住Hank的衣袖不停地拉扯。  
“稍等一下。”Hank费力地从猫头鹰嘴里夺回衣袖，在口袋中掏出五个纳特，装进它脚上的皮口袋，猫头鹰满意地叫了一声，展开翅膀飞走了。  
《预言家日报》的新闻依然是些一成不变的消息。诸如：魔法部动态、古灵阁汇率、魁地奇球员转会俱乐部、等等。  
头条来自魔法姐妹乐团，他们的第1809场演唱会将在圣诞节假期举办。  
“Raven前几天一直在哼唱《风光的鹰头马身有翼兽》。”Hank指着头条新闻的标题说，”如果我能订到演唱会的票，说不定Raven不会那么生气了。”  
“主意不错，不过行不通。”  
“为什么？”  
“我买了，还没来得及告诉她。”  
“那我再想别的办法……”Hank叹着气把报纸翻了个面。  
最末版是摩金夫人长袍店的当季广告，身为代言人的巫师女歌手Celestina Warbeck穿着新款的珍珠色长袍用魔杖在空中画出两个大大的橘红色M。  
靠近中缝有一小块新闻标题引起了Hank的注意，”这上面提到了你爸爸。”  
“算上这条，《预言家日报》已经连续报道他五天了。”  
“不是那种抨击魔法部的文章，”Hank展开报纸读出声，”在圣芒格魔法医院主治医师Hippocrates Smethwyck精心治疗下，一位昏迷五年的病人已于昨日上午苏醒，他苏醒后告诉家人，五年前正是Sebastian Shaw袭击了他，这一说法并没有得到魔法部证实……在十五年前Shaw在案发现场被Brian Xavier（现魔法部长）击中，并在爆炸当中当场毙命。”  
Hank放下报纸，”你父亲在十五年前除掉了Shaw，没听你提起过。”  
“爸爸也不愿意过多谈那件事，”Charles说，”他说当时爆炸现场太过血腥，不适合讲给未成年巫师听。”  
文章末尾有一条Bulut Scrimgeour关于Sebastian Shaw的评价——”本世纪最危险、最可怕的黑巫师。”  
看完Shaw的生平，Hank震惊地说：”博塔尼湾事件是他做的？老天，麻瓜的报纸都说那是一次瓦斯事故。”  
“这样的事情还有很多。”Charles说道。  
Hank困惑地问道：”如果他早就死了，怎么可能五年前还去攻击这个人？”

Charles看着文章末尾上Shaw的照片陷入了沉思。那是张多年前的通缉照，照片上的Shaw大约三十多岁，穿着黑色的长袍。正冲着镜头微笑，那笑容冰冷而残酷，透过报纸都能让人感到一阵寒意。  
“也许这个人中了混淆咒或者袭击他的人喝了复方汤剂，”Charles说，”除了我父亲，当时还有三个傲罗在场，他们不可能全弄错。”  
由于话题太过沉重，他们默默地吃着早餐谁也没有再开口，甚至差一点忘记了第一节的占卜课。

他们到达占卜课教室的时候，Emma Frost教授正用魔杖操纵着一缕闪着微光的雾气在室内游走，室内只点了一根蜡烛，忽明忽暗的烛光使雾气看起来仿佛夜空中的银河一般。  
“我们讲完了手相术、火焰预兆、还有关于梦的预知……”忽然，Frost教授停止了动作和讲述，她睁开眼睛，把雾气送进茶壶内，又点亮了灯。背对着教室门口的Charles和Hank说，”你们迟到太久了，预知到会有什么结果吗？”  
Charles和Hank对望了一眼，一齐摇了摇头。  
Frost教授留着浅金色的长发，她穿着白色收腰长袍颈上搭配着闪耀的钻石项链，语气也如同钻石般冰冷，”你们还带错了课本，我讲过今天要讲茶梗占卜的。”她轻挥魔杖，”我为你们多准备了两份，同样你们的作业也要做两份。”  
虽然有双倍的作业，听到不用再学预知梦，Charles还是长长地松了口气，他完全不想回忆昨夜的梦，更不想把它讲给任何人听。  
Frost教授继续讲着：”喝完后把茶杯倒扣在茶碟上……杯柄向九点钟方向转动……再参照《拨开迷雾看未来》与同桌互相解读对方的茶杯……”  
她转了转茶壶的壶盖，所有同学的杯子中立即蓄满了茶水。”最后，希望你们喜欢今天的荨麻茶。”  
她瞟了一眼动作有些粗鲁的Lucas Bishop说：”Bishop，记得喝空全部茶水再翻转杯子——”  
她的话音未落，Lucas未喝完的茶水就洒满了他的长袍，Frost教授无奈地帮他施了个清洁咒，”Bishop，请过来换个茶杯。”  
Charles分五次才喝空那杯甜得过头的茶，之后按照Frost教授说的把茶杯倒扣在茶碟上，与Hank交换了杯子。  
Charles左右调转着Hank茶杯的方向，”看上去像是……水杉的叶子？”他从《拨开迷雾看未来》目录翻到379页解读，”麻烦会很快得到解决……”  
“形状也有些像羽毛不是吗？”Hank说。  
Charles又翻过一页，手指抵在书页中间的一行字上，”经过努力，你内心的愿望终将实现。” 他说，”总之都是好预兆。”  
“但愿吧。”Hank说。  
“我那杯怎么样？”Charles问道。  
Hank端详杯子很久，把杯口朝向Charles，”你又捉住了一只金色飞贼。”  
杯子里的茶梗排列成一个圆形的形状，两侧带着两条三角形的纹路，Charles端详了许久，”我的方向看蛮像只展翅的甲虫。”  
Hank照着书解读，”警惕与之相关的一切……会给你带来危险……”他合上书，  
“如果这个图案是金色飞贼，说明魁地奇会给你来危险？”他说完都觉得有些难以置信。  
Hank的疑问是有原因的，Charles几乎是校队中最灵活的找球手了，在球队的五年中游走球连他的扫帚尖都没沾到过。  
“挺准的，”Charles说，”昨天如果躲避不及时我就住在校医院了。”

占卜结束后，Frost教授逐一点评了同学们的占卜结果。然后留了下午茶茶梗记录的作业，要求是写满一张五英寸的羊皮纸，一星期后交。

午餐时，Raven照例没和Charles坐到一起，她坐在靠近教职工餐桌的位置，看也不看Charles一眼。  
Charles坐到Raven面前的位置上，”能聊两句么？”  
“我在吃东西，”Raven抬也不抬，”曾经有个人讲过无数次‘吃东西的时候要多咀嚼少说话，散花痘才会远离你。’”  
Raven盘子里的点心堆得比霍格沃茨城堡都要高，这是她从小到大养成的习惯——只要生闷气就会吃大量的甜食排解。不过，半个钟头她就会后悔。  
Raven一边用叉子狠戳着水果塔，一边瞪着Charles说：”把砂糖递给我。”  
Charles照办了，Raven一匙又一匙地往茶杯里填糖。  
Charles在她快倒空砂糖壶前制止说：”吃这么多糖，不担心体重了吗？”  
“用不着你管。”她啜了一口茶瞪着Charles。  
Charles用温和的目光看着Raven很久，直到她的神情出现一丝松动，才开口说：”还没消气吗？”  
“没有。”  
他从口袋中掏出三张票，”那还愿意陪我去看演唱会吗？”  
Raven终于扬起了嘴角，”我也有东西要给你，”她在长袍口袋里摸索了一会，递给Charles一枚徽章，”喏，你一直想收集的。”  
Charles摆弄了一会，红绿相间的条纹徽章上Day Llewellyn正在来来回回地踱着步。他感动地说：”卡菲利飞弩队1956年的纪念章，花了不少钱吧？”  
“不到我项链的零头。”Raven说，”算上神秘先生寄来的那些，你五十年代俱乐部人齐了。”  
“这个是最棒的。”  
“那当然，不过你的没有新的圣诞礼物了。”  
“没问题。”Charles说。他看了眼那块可怜的水果塔，”我有件事要告诉你，不过，你一定要保持冷静。”接下来，Charles详细地讲述了项链丢失的经过。  
“天哪！怎么会这样，我好难过哦。”Raven夸张地说。不过表情完全看不出一点失望的样子。  
她极有把握地说：”这下该讲讲你和那位神秘先生是怎么认识的了吧？”  
“就猜到你会问这个，”Charles无奈地摇了摇头，”还记得五年前陪我去对角巷买新生必需品的事吗？”  
“没有，我只对那天的弗洛林巧克力冰淇淋有印象。”  
“就是那时候的事，”Charles说，”你抱怨我在丽痕书店待得太久，要先出去逛逛。”  
“在书店遇到他的？”Raven问道。  
“不是，确切的说，我抱着那些书从书店出来，在进奥利凡德魔杖店的时候同他撞到了一起。”  
“接下来呢？”  
Charles警惕地看了眼周围，右侧的教职工餐桌，Sterling教授正对Frost教授兴奋地讲着什么，显然昨天的事对他影响不大，不过，Frost教授却满脸的不耐烦。  
Charles决定把魔杖店内的事私下再讲给Raven，他说，”我的书散落了一地，他帮我拾了起来。”  
“就这么认识了？”  
“不，他道完歉就走了。”Charles说，”我在回家后发现坩埚里多了一本不属于我的书。”  
“什么书？”Raven凑到他旁边，压低声音说，”是魔法部严禁出版那种？”  
“不是，是一本《神奇的魁地奇球》”Charles说，”还有印象吗？”  
Raven的好奇心减了一大半，她翻了个白眼说：”当然，我一辈子都忘不了你用它代替《诗翁彼豆故事集》给我讲睡前故事的日子。”  
“你也知道我多喜欢那本书了，”Charles说，”那本是初版的，里面有很多和再版不同的注解，”他顿了一下，”我仔细地读了好几遍，把那些有用的地方都记录在了羊皮纸上。”  
“这跟那位先生有什么关系？”  
“扉页写着‘此书为Magnus Eisenhardt所有’”Charles继续说，”我就在书中夹了一封信，让米克诺斯试着把书邮寄给他——”  
“米克诺斯找到他了？”  
“是的，后面的事情你都知道了。”Charles说，”我和Magnus书信往来了五年。”  
“等一等，”Raven说，”他是头顶坩埚运动发起人的那个Magnus？”她伸着指头计算，”他七十多了吧……”  
“不是……”Charles无奈地说。  
“那还好，”Raven说，”他多大了？”  
“大概二十多岁，或许更大一些……”Charles尽力回忆着那天相遇时Magnus的外貌，”反正不超过四十岁。”  
“那不是和爸爸年龄差不多，”Raven说，”你连具体年龄都不知道？”  
“我没问过。”Charles有点不好意思的说，”我们通常聊一些魁地奇和咒语的话题。”  
“他有多高？”  
“六英尺左右。”  
Raven胳膊肘支在桌面上，十指交叉，她的眼睛里闪着一种期待的亮光，”他英俊吗？”  
“我也不知道他长什么样。”看到Raven震惊的表情，Charles解释说：”那天他戴着兜帽，我只看到了他的下巴。”他补充了一句，”还有姜黄色的胡子。”  
“这么久你连照片都没有要一张吗？”  
“没有，”Charles有些沮丧地说，”他似乎从不拍照，而且还行踪不定。”  
“这么神秘……”Raven皱着眉头说。  
“他每次寄信的猫头鹰都不一样，有时候还像是很远的地方寄信过来的。”Charles再次看了遍四周，”我怀疑他可能是个傲罗。”  
“也可能是个阿兹卡班的逃犯。”Raven撇了撇嘴，”看《预言家日报》了吗？五年前可有个神秘人袭击了一个巫师，说不定——”  
“这不可能！”Charles立刻打断她说，”他绝对不是坏人！”  
“这么肯定，”Raven脸上带着玩味的神情，”那为什么还没把那封信寄出去？”  
“我，我没想好。”Charles犹豫地说，”在通信中，我觉得他并没有透露出想见我的意愿，说不定根本不想见到我。”  
“那是你的想法，为什么不把选择权交给他呢？”Raven盯着Charles说。  
这时一个留着黑色短发的女孩子走了过来，她和Raven低语了两句，Raven和她交换了一个古怪的眼神。然后Raven转向Charles，”好好想吧，我和人有约。”Raven抓起书包，”哦对了，告诉Hank，星期六照旧。”  
说完她和那个女孩子快步走出了礼堂，而Charles坐在位置上足足五分钟没动。  
Hank走到他身边，”怎么样？”  
Charles还在想那封信的事情，他迷茫地说”什么怎么样？”  
“你们还没和解吗？”  
“哦，是这个，”Charles站起身，”她根本就没那么在意。”  
Hank松了一口气，”太好了，她人呢？”  
“她和人有约。”Charles若有所思地说。  
Hank又再次沮丧了起来，Charles拍了拍他的肩膀，”你先去温室吧，我一会再过去。”  
说完，Charles按住书包飞快向猫头鹰棚屋跑了过去。中午十分，很多的猫头鹰都在栖木上休息，有两只正为对方理毛的浅黄色猫头鹰——分别是Raven和Hank的鲍伊和亨佩尔，看到Charles它们一齐发出了欢迎的叫声。  
Charles用指背摩挲着它们的脑袋，”看到米克诺斯了么？”  
这时，一只浑身雪白的猫头鹰从天而降落在了他的肩膀上，它的全身都是白色的，只在头部长有一些褐色的斑点。它用铅灰色的喙轻轻地啄了啄Charles的手指，”咯咯”地叫了两声。  
“正说到你，”Charles从口袋掏出一盒南瓜饼喂给米克诺斯，”我想让你带封信给Magnus Eisenhardt，”他抚摸着狼吞虎咽猫头鹰的后颈，”慢点吃，我不着急。”  
他等米克诺斯吃完，把手中的信绑在了它的脚上，”一路顺风。”  
米克诺斯叫了一声，展翅从窗口飞了出去。Charles直到再也看不见它的身影才走向了草药课的温室。

接下来的几天中，Charles都是在等待Magnus来信和躲避Erik中度过的，如果可以选择，他宁可以在校医院躺上一周也不要去上魔药课，因为格兰芬多和斯莱特林要用同一间教室。  
Doris Woolf在霍格沃茨担任魔药课教授已经很多年。连Gregor Sterling都曾是她的学生。她大概有一百二十岁，常穿着褐色的长袍，腰中系着花格子围裙，这身装束让很多同学都想起了自己的曾祖母。当然，在健忘的方面她也是曾祖母级的。  
“今天我们要做龙痘疮的解毒药剂，”Woolf教授在围裙口袋中翻找，”缓和剂？不是这个。这个是欢欣剂，也不是这个。”，她掏出一个装着粉红色药剂的小瓶子，”迷情剂，我为一个可怜的小家伙弄的，也不是它……龙痘疮解毒药剂我到底放在哪儿了，我还打算把它交给Logan……”  
Jubilation Lee突然举手，”教授。”  
“什么事，Lee？”Woolf翻找着围裙，头也没抬。  
“我能闻闻迷情剂的味道吗？”Jubilation说。  
“当然可以，不过要讲出闻到的味道哦。”Woolf打开瓶里的味道挥发到整个教室内，又从旁边的柜子里取出一把茶壶，”我正好休息一会。”  
Jubilation一边嚼着泡泡糖一边说，”味道很像奶油薄荷糖、滋滋蜜蜂糖和吹宝超级泡泡糖。”  
“可这些都是你喜欢的糖果啊。”Jean Grey忍不住说。  
“我当然喜欢我自己啦。”Jubilation转过头向她眨了眨眼，”你闻到什么味道？”  
“忍冬和月桂。”Jean简短地说。  
“还有谁愿意讲讲吗？”Woolf一边泡着茶一边看向坐在第一排正在走神的”还有谁愿意讲讲吗？”Woolf一边泡着茶一边看向坐在第一排正在走神的Hank，”能描述下你闻到的味道吗？”  
“Hank？”她对发愣的Hank又问了一遍。  
“什么？”  
“该你了。”  
Hank仿佛刚从梦中惊醒，他红着脸说：”羽毛笔、冰南瓜汁……还有傍晚物理实验室的味道，”看到所有人都露出一种困惑的表情，Hank解释说：”在麻瓜的学校……为了证实一些理论会用一些仪器——”  
Woolf泡好了茶，又想了好一会，好像一直没能弄懂”物理”和”实验室”的关联，她问Charles，”也说说你闻到的味道好吗？”  
“刚拆开包装的新书……高空中的冷风,”Charles吸了吸鼻子，格外认真地想了一会，”最后一种味道我说不好，有种柏树和墨角兰混合的味道，很像聪明农场的墨水味。”  
他在闻的时候格外专注，没注意到教室另一头的Erik微微上扬了嘴角。  
之后又有几个同学闻了味道，那些味道千奇百怪，有苜蓿草、姜汁酒、浸水的报纸、烤木屑等等。  
Jubilation突然想到了什么似得，”Woolf教授，你闻到什么味道？”  
Woolf她神秘地笑了一下，”你们不会知道的，那个味道太久远了。”说完她啜了一口茶，接着嘟哝道：”大概他是忘记我不喜欢佛手桔了。这孩子这些年越来越健忘……”说完她把整壶的红茶倒进石槽，用水滴兽冲洗茶壶。  
“糟糕，”Woolf拍了拍额头，”聊得太久忘记留配方给你们了。”她话音刚落，黑板立刻出现了魔药的制作方法和配方。  
Woolf看着没有任何动作的同学们问道：”亲爱的，你们还在等什么？”  
“又岔开话题……”Jubilation撅起嘴巴说道。  
Hank举起手，”教授，你写的配方是缩身剂的。”  
“孩子你在说什么？”Woolf教授提高了嗓门问道。  
“教授，黑板上的配方是缩身剂的。”  
Woolf教授用围裙擦了擦手，眯着眼睛贴近黑板，她仔细辨认标题好久，”唔……”然后在围裙里摸索起来，”我的花镜在哪儿……”  
她找了好一阵，最后只好挥舞着魔杖喊道：”花镜飞来！”她挂在脖子上的眼镜飞快地架在了她的鼻梁上，Woolf对着黑板端详许久，用魔杖再次敲了敲黑板。”这次没错了，开始吧。”  
Charles仔细研究了一会配方，把雏菊根和蛇蜕放进坩埚熬煮，坩埚立刻传来了刺鼻的味道，像是烂掉的番茄，颜色上也差不多。然后他加入半盎司角驼兽粉末顺时针搅拌，汤剂立刻冒出了淡绿色的烟雾。  
“看上去还不错。” Woolf教授评价道。  
然后Charles小心翼翼地加入了两滴莫特拉汁，他没敢加太多，因为配方上写明：‘加入过量会把服用者的头发变成紫色，一周内才会逐渐消退。’  
药剂最终呈现出了一种橘子汁的颜色，不过气味上却一点也不像。他心里有些没底，Hank的成果和他差不多，液体看上去更浓稠一些。另一旁的Jubilation做出的药剂至始至终都是粉红色的，不过她本人一点也不在意。

Woolf教授逐一点评完所有同学的药剂，下课时间就迟了快半个钟头。她还忘记了留作业，好在没有一个学生好心提醒她。

Charles和Hank匆匆赶到了魁地奇更衣室，而迎接他们的只有门上Scott的便条：  
“训练暂停三天。”  
他和Hank只好去了图书馆查资料，然后在休息室赶十英寸长的的占卜课作业。  
晚饭后Charles疲倦得只想好好睡上一觉，他刚换完睡衣爬上床，窗外就传来了一下接一下敲击声。Charles没理会，声音却越敲越响。  
Charles掀开帷帐，米克诺斯正用喙轻轻地敲击着窗外的玻璃。他连忙把米克诺斯连带着冰冷的空气一同放进屋内，米克诺斯直接扑到了Charles的肩膀上，享受主人身上的温暖。它不停乱动的爪子上正绑着一封信。  
Charles激动地展开那张羊皮纸，上面是他最熟悉不过的笔迹。

亲爱的Charles：

今晚十一点，我在禁林等你。

Magnus Eisenhardt

信的末尾还附上了一张禁林地图，Charles盯着那张地图上圈起的标记，心跳得飞快，他觉得接下来的行为有些疯狂却又盼望能马上见到Eisenhardt先生。  
Charles在最短的时间里换完了长袍和斗篷。伴随着室友们的呼噜和梦话声悄悄地溜出了寝室。  
公共休息室此刻空无一人，未熄的炉火给室内的陈设镀上了一层温柔的金色，破旧的扶手椅和圆桌正孤独地等待着使用它们的学生。  
Charles急匆匆地走到胖夫人的画像前，胖夫人穿着淡粉色的睡衣，睡眼朦胧，”口令。”她打了个呵欠说道。  
“吉星高照。”Charles回答完，公共休息室的门就开了。  
门外的走廊里一片漆黑，Charles抽出魔杖，”荧光闪烁。”魔杖的光亮瞬间照亮了漆黑的走廊，  
走廊里空空荡荡，墙上的画像中大多的巫师都不在，只有几个巫师在画里垂着头，不住地打着呵欠。  
Charles还没走出多远，一个带着花边睡帽的老巫师捂住眼睛喊道：”太亮了！还让不让我休息！”  
Charles只好熄掉了魔杖的光亮，摸黑顺着扶手走下台阶，穿过一条没有窗的走廊，斗篷的下摆在他走动时发出沙沙的响声。  
为了避免被值夜老师发现，Charles选择了一条最危险也是最安全的路线，他顺着楼梯来到了四楼走廊，在打算继续往下走的时候，右边的走廊隐约传来一种奇怪的声响。  
那种声响似乎是有人在低语着什么，声音苍老而嘶哑，像是用喉咙吞咽发出的，让人全身发麻。  
“别忘记你效忠谁……”[嘶哑的声音发出一阵急促的喘息，像是已经用尽了全部的体力一样。  
过了半分钟那声音继续说：”不需要我教你怎么做……”  
另一个人压低了声音回答：”是的，主人。”  
Charles奇怪自己明明意识到了危险，却仍忍不住贴近声音的方向。因为回答的声音他感到熟悉，一时间却无论如何也想不出来它属于谁。  
“等等……”嘶哑的声音说完，整个走廊安静了下来。  
一种不祥的预感笼罩了Charles，让他不由自主地后退着脚步，控制着不发出任何动静。漆黑中他只能听到斗篷下摆的摩擦和心跳声。  
“有个人在这儿……”那个嘶哑的声音喊道。  
脚步声立即逼近了Charles。  
“杀掉他……”那个声音一遍又一遍的重复着。  
Charles转过身拔腿朝头楼梯口跑去。  
“阿瓦达索命！”身后的声音响起。  
Charles的背后亮起了一道闪光，不过那道恶咒没能击中他，光束砸上了旁的墙壁并溅起了一片绿色的火花。  
Charles回击了一道绊腿咒，这为他争取了一些时间。趁着对方停顿的几秒，他飞快地跑到了变来变去的楼梯上。当沉重的脚步声再次响起。Charles深吸了一口气，在楼梯没完全对接之前纵身跃到了楼梯对面，双手攀住了走廊的边缘。  
在他奋力爬上台阶边缘就完全呆住了，他来到的走廊不足十英尺，而且这里是一条死路。  
Charles在走廊里走来走去，魔杖敲击着雕像一遍遍地念着开锁咒，企图找寻一条逃脱的密道，他心中暗想：‘有个能藏身的地方就好了，哪怕只是个扫帚间。’  
几乎是在一瞬间，右侧的墙壁凭空出现了一扇小门。Charles想也不想地钻了进去，里面狭窄而黑暗，并且散发着一股潮湿而浑浊的霉味。  
他关上门不到两秒钟，有个声音在走廊里响起，”主人，他不在这儿……”  
嘶哑的声音说：”不能放过他……把他撕碎……”  
Charles下意识地向后靠去，什么东西搭上了他的右肩，Charles惊出了一声冷汗，差点喊了出来。他僵硬地去摸那个东西——那是一把破到不能再破的横扫七星。  
Charles长长地吁了口气，冷汗全流了出来。  
接着，门外传来了奇怪的摩擦声，像有什么东西紧贴着地板缓慢地滑动一般，声音在抵达扫帚间门口的时候停了下来。  
Charles担心对方马上就要发现自己了，他攥住魔杖，决心冲到门外与对方一搏。  
突然，面前的门板传来了巨大的敲击声，像是有人用什么东西在用力拍打一般。  
“这只是一堵墙。”一个声音懊恼地说。  
嘶哑的声音许久没有再说话。接着，面前的小门渗进了一种难以形容的味道，像是腐烂的肝脏和甲虫眼球搅拌在一起燃烧，比浓重的霉味更让人恶心百倍。

Charles用斗篷下摆捂住了嘴巴，屏住了呼吸。


	3. 三

三

“密道……禁林……”另一个声音说。  
‘禁林？Magnus！’Charles忍住要吐出来的冲动，用力地去推扫帚间的门，不过门似乎被封住了，即使Charles用肩膀狠撞，仍纹丝不动。  
恶心的味道蔓延到了整个扫帚间内，四下变得越来越冷，Charles像突然坠入了结冰的黑湖，刺骨的冰水从四面八方涌来灌进嘴巴，他发出的声音都卡进了喉咙里。  
‘摄魂怪？怎么可能？’Charles奋力地挣扎，可手脚渐渐失去了知觉，整个人无法控制地瘫倒在地面上。  
“你会死在这里……不会有任何人觉察……”那声音说。  
“绝不！”Charles挥动魔杖喊道：”呼神护卫！”  
魔杖尖只发散出了一团稀薄的雾气。  
“一切都是徒劳的……”  
Charles拼命回忆掌握第一个魔法、被分院帽分到格兰芬多、得到芬利彗星、第一次抓住金色飞贼等等，一遍遍地念出咒语，然而一次也没能成功。  
绝望笼罩了Charles的内心，他的意识开始模糊，眼睑也越来越重。  
此时，他脑中的画面定格在五年前的魔杖店内……

Charles推开魔杖店的门，店内像是刚刚遭遇了一场龙卷风的袭击。几千只魔杖盒在地板上堆成了一座小山，羊皮纸设计图散落得到处都是，有两张还挂在了枝型吊灯上。室内除了木料和羊皮纸的味道，其中还夹杂着一丝难以形容的泥土臭味。  
店主是个二十多岁的年轻姑娘，她穿着抢眼的碧绿色的长袍，外罩着质地上乘的羊毛披肩，头上戴着一顶缀着鸵鸟翎毛的灰呢帽。  
“终于到了要选根魔杖的时候了吗？”她用魔杖向上撩了撩帽檐问道。  
“是的。”Charles扫视了一圈店内说，”不过，我也许来得不是时候。”  
“马上就好。”她挥动魔杖，散落的杖盒齐刷刷地飞回到了货架，设计图也按照页码在柜台上整齐地摞成了一叠。她一边整理，一边与Charles闲聊，”刚才的客人本来打算去格里戈维奇那儿选购的，我执意让他试了几根才搞成这样。”  
“看起来他并不满意。”  
“正相反，他对那根柏木魔杖满意极了，这只是试用期间的小意外，再正常不过。”  
她召唤过卷尺仔细地为Charles测量手臂长、手围、头围、身高，又指挥帽上的黑色翎毛在羊皮纸上记录，”右利手、手围六英寸、头围二十英寸、身高四英尺五英寸……”  
“我还在长高——”Charles挺直了后背说道。  
“那当然，”她量着Charles的肩宽和背长说，”过了这个万圣节你就会比那边橡木柜还高出一头了。”  
“这恐怕很难，Olivia。”Charles瞟了眼墙角挨到天花板的黑色橡木柜说，”毕竟我不是个山怪。”他停顿了片刻，”新警卫吗？”  
“眼力不错，怎么看出来的？”  
“通常四英尺宽、十英尺高的橡木柜是不会把地板压出这种大面积的凹陷的，以及从树轮看这块木料还不满四年，很难达到现有的高度。最重要的——你没能掩盖住它的臭味。”  
“有趣的巧合。”她银色的眼睛迷了起来，”除了你和刚才的客人，它放在这里整整一周都没人觉察。”  
“他也是要去霍格沃茨的新生吗？”Charles颇感兴趣地问道。  
“我可不能透露客人的私隐，连你也不行。”Olivia拉开柜台的黄铜把手，把一个魔杖盒递给Charles，”上星期完成的，用赤杨木和龙心弦制成，非常适合无声咒。”  
Charles从记事起就盼望能拥有根魔杖了，他迫不及待地挥了一下，魔杖尖端窜出一团橘色的光束，光束升到空中，发出爆裂的声音在天花板上炸开。散开的光点溅落在了房间的各个角落，有一些落在了橡木柜上，还有一些落在了吊灯上，灯瞬间熄灭了。  
“这可有点糟。”Olivia说道。不过在黑暗中，她的语气听起来却没有一点不高兴。  
她点亮灯又取来一个极其古旧的绸缎魔杖盒，”山毛榉木和凤凰羽毛、九又四分之一英寸、质地坚硬，非常适合变形，不过请小心，力量强极了。”

Charles的指头刚触到那根魔杖，室内就降下了一场急雨，把他的头发都淋湿了。  
“看来它也不行。”Olivia用手帕擦了擦脸颊说。  
然后他又试了几根魔杖，不过总是会出现这样那样的状况。  
Olivia想了一会，把一摞沾满灰尘的魔杖盒交给Charles，”先试试这些。我给你倒杯热茶，这样下去你会着凉的。”  
“不用了。”Charles拒绝道。他一点也不想在山怪的鼻涕味中喝茶。  
“我还烤了李子蛋糕，你会喜欢的。”Olivia走了出去。  
他们谁都没留意，角落里的橡木柜偷偷地伸出了两只又大又厚的脚掌，缓慢地挪动起来。  
Charles打开盒子一根根地试魔杖，终于在试到最后一根的时候，夺目的银色光芒从魔杖尖流泻出来，顷刻间铺满了整个魔杖店。  
“我想就是它了。”Charles朝Olivia的方向喊道。  
他看向纸质泛黄魔杖盒，上面的标签写着：”黄岑木、雄独角兽毛、十一英寸，与……是一对……”因为年代久远，其中不少如尼文都模糊不清了。  
Olivia端着托盘走进来的时候，橡木柜早恢复成了山怪的样子，它拖着庞大又笨重的身体，摇摇晃晃地走向了Charles。  
“不！”Olivia惊恐地喊出了声，丢开托盘去抽魔杖，可来不及了，山怪那比圆桌还大的拳头马上就要击中Charles了。  
“速速缩小！”Charles猛地转过身，用魔杖指向山怪喊道。  
魔法成功击中了山怪，它像泄了气般缩小着，不到一秒钟就变得比地面上的茶杯还小，不过也变得更加愤怒，正挥舞着拳头不停地捶打着Charles的鞋面。  
“我早就想试一下了。”Charles擦了把滑落到下巴上的水珠说。连他自己也分不清那到底是雨水还是汗水。  
“谢天谢地……”Olivia拍着胸口说道。  
Olivia很快整理了店内，Charles坐在扶手椅上欣赏着人生中第一根魔杖，山怪被倒扣在茶杯中等待着明天一早被送回山里。  
Charles漫不经心地提及魔杖盒上的字：”标签上的‘与……是一对……’是指什么？”  
Olivia瞟了一眼标签愣住了。  
“怎么了？”  
“呃……这根魔杖是曾祖父的作品。”她若有所思地说，”你知道，他一直都在研究魔杖学。并坚信魔杖与魔杖间会因为材质而产生难以解释的关联。唔，他曾提到过很多这样的情况，比如：山梨与栗木、白蜡与榛木，橡木与冬青……”  
“你的意思是，这根黄岑木与另一只魔杖也是？”  
“不错，正是刚才那位客人的柏木魔杖。”  
“这种关联是好的还是坏的？”  
“绝对是最好的一种。”她露出一个Charles怎么都猜不透的笑容，轻声补上了一句话。  
Charles听完难以置信地睁大了眼睛，把这句话翻来覆去咀嚼了好几遍，”他到底是谁？”  
“看在梅林的份上，我真的不能再讲了。”Olivia说，”不过，谁知道呢，未来的某一天你们总会见面的。”

希望给了Charles勇气，他用冻僵的指头在地面上摸索，直到握住魔杖。再把所有精力集中在一点，”呼神护卫！”Charles握住魔杖大声喊道。  
一头银色雄狮从魔杖尖跃了出来，刺耳的声音在一瞬间消失得一干二净，冰层终于裂开了一道缝隙。  
Charles撑起上身，缓了很久才掏出口袋中的巧克力（那是他留给米克诺斯的）。他的手抖个不停，好不容易才撕开包装咬了一口，在舌头还尝不出味道时就吞了下去，暖意很快从胃扩散到了全身，四肢也逐渐恢复了知觉。  
他摸索出怀表，凭借着微弱的光亮辨认着时间——十一点一刻，早过了约定时间。  
“要是有什么直接通往城堡外的密道就好了……”Charles思索着说。  
话音刚落，他的脚下就落空了，地面变成了一条弯弯曲曲的滑道，Charles顺着惯性急速地下坠着。  
“不！”Charles喊道。  
可惜的是，有求必应屋没能听见他更准确的要求了。

Charles坐在斜屋顶上思考着现在的处境。——他被扫帚间丢在了二楼的屋顶上，想回去根本不可能。至于跳到一楼，他向下望了一眼，这里距离地面有五十英尺，除非他不要命了。  
还有一个办法，就是翻进屋顶下的凸肚窗——里面是教员休息室，他可以顺着休息室门外的窄楼梯溜出城堡。那条楼梯非常隐蔽，管理员Stryker根本不会留意到。  
Charles脱下斗篷把它拧成绳挂在了屋檐上。他用力扯了扯，还算结实。当他爬下屋檐，尽可能地伸长腿去够窗沿时，一小团毛茸茸的东西窜出来跳到了他的膝盖上。  
Charles吓了一跳，借着月光才看清楚它原来是只橘黄色的蒲绒绒，不过它可比一般的蒲绒绒胖多了，至少有小猫那么大，爬动起来活像只长了脚的气球。  
“快回去！”Charles命令说。  
蒲绒绒停了下来，用鼻子嗅闻了一秒，直接钻进了他的长袍口袋，咯吱咯吱的啃起剩下的巧克力。  
Charles还来不及制止，窗内的灯突然亮了。Sterling的声音响起：”一切太平，我们该休息一会。等等，看我发现了什么——”  
刺耳的蜂鸣声过后，Sterling抱怨道：”见鬼！Logan放了多少黑魔法探测仪在这儿……”  
另一个人很反应冷淡，只是随口应了一句。  
“别被它扫了兴。想喝点什么？尼格斯酒、蜂蜜酒、红醋栗朗姆酒、还是火焰威士忌？看来 Logan的飞天摩托装不下这么多酒……”  
接着传来调酒的声音和断断续续的句子。  
“……麻瓜会相信这么一杯东西能抵御狼人……太愚蠢了……他们比疣猪都强不了多少……”  
没人回答他，为了掩饰尴尬，Sterling大笑了起来。  
笑声让Charles感到恶心，他没想到Sterling除了授课无聊乏味，为人也自私刻薄之外还对麻瓜有这么深的偏见。如果他不是吊在休息室的窗外，他一定要狠狠地揍Sterling上一拳。而且，以后再看到Warren往Sterling办公室丢粪蛋一定不会阻止，虽然以往他也没真心阻止过。  
想到这里，Charles气愤地扯了一下手中的斗篷，头顶上方立刻传来布料撕裂的声音。他顿时觉得不妙，斗篷快支撑不住了，不马上找个落脚点，不出半秒就会摔到地面上。  
更糟的是，Sterling也听到了，他说道：”我去查看一下。”  
沉重的脚步声在地板上响起，一步、两步、三步……  
Charles的心悬了起来，如果Sterling拉开窗帘。他会被拎到礼堂，眼睁睁地看着格兰芬多被扣光所有分数，从学院第一名跌落到最末一名。之后会有成群的猫头鹰被派往温彻斯特，告诉全家人Charles Xavier被霍格沃茨永远开除了。  
无论哪种结果都不是Charles想看到的，他深吸了口气，努力让自己平静下来，希望能在最短的时间内找到一条出路。  
在Sterling拉开窗帘的一瞬间，Charles看到了正恢复成一面外墙的有求必应屋，内心产生了一个极为冒险的想法。  
他松开一只手抽出魔杖喊道：”横扫七星飞来！”  
Sterling攥紧魔杖四下张望着，窗外早已空无一人。他嘀咕道：”奇怪，我好像听到了一个学生的声音，是我听错了吗？”

Charles在高空中急速地飞行，一切都回到掌控的感觉不能再好了。霍格沃茨城堡早被他远远地甩在了身后，在他脚下山峦连绵不断地延伸到地平线的尽头，而头顶一轮满月在夜幕中发出淡淡地光晕。  
一群猫头鹰迎面撞过来，Charles灵活地做了个急转弯绕开。瞬间的倾斜差点让口袋中的新同伴掉了出来，它用牙齿咬住口袋布料发出了一串不满的叫声。  
“抓紧了！”Charles双手握住横扫七星的手柄保持着平衡，轻快地往禁林飞去。  
遗憾的是这把一百八十岁的横扫七星不仅左偏严重，还被虫蛀得厉害。刚掠过守林人的小屋，扫帚尾端就摇晃个不停，Charles担心一阵强风都有可能让它在空中解体。他只好赶在扫帚彻底散架前，降落在禁林边缘。  
在踏入禁林的同时，月光也同时消失。天空被高大的冷杉遮挡，四下里漆黑一片，  
树林深处还时不时传来雄卜鸟的嘶鸣，那声音低沉而又粗粝，吓得蒲绒绒打起了冷颤，在口袋内蜷成了一团。  
Charles安抚的拍了拍它，抽出魔杖点亮，往地图标记的位置走去。

灌木变得越来越茂密，未被踩踏过的荆棘刮擦着Charles长袍的下摆，魔鬼藤的茎蔓也不时地抽打他的脚踝。  
不过，这些都没能阻止他。实际上，就算面前跳出一头八眼巨蛛都不能让他停留半步。  
大约走了半个钟头，树木变得稀疏，月光透过枝干间的缝隙投射在地面上，四周变得越来越亮，也越来越宽阔。他又走了将近一百英尺，终于抵达了约定地点。

这里是禁林中的一片平坦开阔的空地，一条清澈的溪流横穿而过，在岸边一颗枯死的冷杉下，有个高大的男人正站在那里。  
Charles深吸了口气，再次整理了长袍拢了拢头发，虽然来的路上他弄过很多次了。  
‘但愿上面没有蛛网。’他想。  
“Magnus先生？”  
意想不到的是，对方径直朝Charles走过来，紧紧地抱住了他，”还好你来了。”  
“呃，我遇到了一些小麻烦，不过很快就解决了。”  
他的口气轻松极了，仿佛一切的历险只是来的路上绊了一跤。  
一阵沉默过后，他推开对方说：”能先把兜帽摘下来吗？”  
“你不会喜欢我的样子的。”  
Charles表白的话全在嘴边打转，马上就要脱口而出了。  
“不，我坚持。”  
对方犹豫了一秒，缓缓摘下了兜帽。  
Charles望着面前的人，觉得整晚经历的冒险都没有此刻更不可思议，他说：”我一定是在做梦，别告诉我你就是Magnus。”  
“我不是。”Erik说，”不过，和你通信五年的人是我。”  
“这太荒唐了！”Charles转身打算离开，还没走出半步他的手肘就被拉住了。  
“Charles。”Erik轻唤着他的名字。  
Charles本想一走了之，但双脚却像钉在了地面上，他有太多的话想问了。  
一阵寒风怒号着席卷了整片空地，Charles打了个冷颤，Erik解开斗篷披到他肩膀上，”希望你能听我解释。”  
“想说不行也来不及了。”  
Erik紧了紧他肩上的斗篷搭扣说：”在十一岁之前我一直生活在霍赫海姆一个封闭的巫师村落里。整件事的起因源自我在六月收到了两封学校的录取通知书，——德姆斯特朗和霍格沃茨。”他顿了一下，”那时候我一心想做个职业魁地奇球员，所以对霍格沃茨并不是很感兴趣。”  
“Elias可是来自格兰芬多！”Charles不服气地说，”别忘了，你几乎每封信都要赞扬他两次以上。”  
“终于相信我就是与你通信的人了？”Erik微笑着说，”不过，你不能否认卡菲利飞弩队至少有一半球员都是德姆斯特朗毕业的，我本打算直接到那里就读，我的祖父Magnus Eisenhardt——”  
“等等，”Charles打断他说，”我听糊涂了，Magnus是你的祖父？”  
“请听我说完，”Erik说，”五年前德国魔法部委托他来这里办件极其重要的事。他打算让我顺路参观霍格沃茨再做决定，于是我同他乘炸尾螺号来到了这里。”

炸尾螺号是一艘有着三百年历史的客船。船身由松木打造，分为上下两层。船内有两百间客房，每间客房尽可能地装饰得整洁舒适。为了避免在封闭的环境中太久出现空间幽闭症，船舷还体贴地留有一、两个玻璃圆窗，供乘客欣赏水下的景色。  
Erik只在旅行的第一天对窗外的马头鱼尾海怪、海蛇、巨鱿鱼产生了一丁点兴趣。不过很快他就看腻了，更让他腻烦的还有每天固定菜式——水蜗牛炖彩球鱼汤。他每分钟都盼望能早点登陆，结束这漫长的旅程。

这天午饭后，Erik坐在桌前无聊地翻着书。虽然炸尾螺号上酒吧、图书馆、戏院、等设施一应俱全——甚至还设置了一个小型魁地奇球场。不过这些设施都不对未成年巫师开放，Erik只能把Magnus送他的《神奇的魁地奇球》读了一遍又一遍作为消遣。

Magnus推门走了进来。他有六英尺高，后背笔直，白发整齐地梳向脑后。他穿着样式简单的黑色长袍和斗篷。一进门就从口袋中掏出怀表打开表盖，简明扼要地说：”五分钟后。”  
少言寡语的Magnus很多时候只会讲上几个字，而Erik总能立刻领会祖父的意图。他整理了行李，把《神奇的魁地奇球》塞进长袍口袋。

在码头下船后，Erik和Magnus搭乘了几站地铁又改乘了出租车抵达了位于查令十字街的破釜酒吧。  
这是Erik第一次来到麻瓜世界，也是第一次乘坐麻瓜的交通工具。在此之前，他对麻瓜的认识仅仅局限于《麻瓜的百科全书》。让他倍感好奇的是Magnus对麻瓜的一切都非常熟悉，似乎曾在这里生活过。不过他并没有把疑惑说出口，Magnus也没有为此做任何解释。

酒吧内非常狭小，且光线昏暗。墙壁被烟熏得发黑，地板上的裂缝也被烟灰填满，空气中更是弥漫着一股浓重的焦油味，仿佛从未被人打扫过。  
时间不到五点，酒吧内人很少。门口的位置有个老太婆在喝一杯棕红色的液体。角落的卡座两个巫师在玩高布石，石子满是黑乎乎的污垢，反射出一种油腻的亮光。  
一个矮小的男人坐在吧椅上读报，他穿着污迹斑斑的破长袍，头上缠满厚厚的粗麻布条做头巾，脑后支出几缕干枯的黑发，脸部只露出了一双眼睛。  
他对Magnus和Erik很感兴趣。一只黑色的眼睛盯着手中的报纸，用另一只黄色的斜着打量他们。  
以Erik对祖父的了解，这种鬼地方Magnus应该多一秒钟都待不下去。然而Magnus出乎意料的坐了下来。还同老板打招呼道：”Jim，好久不见。还记得我吗？”  
酒吧老板头发稀疏，满脸皱纹，瘦得仿佛只剩下一把骨头。他抬了抬眼皮打量Magnus，嘴里依旧抽着水烟，含糊地说道：”一刻钟前的事我都不记得了，要喝点什么？”  
“火焰威士忌。”Magnus遗憾地回答。  
“一样。”Erik说。  
“想都别想，给他苏打水。”  
不多时，老板把苏打水推至Erik的面前。Erik刚把杯子送到嘴边，旁边的绷带男放下报纸制止道：”孩子，那杯是我的——”  
他的发出声音像是用电锯在锯木头，既干涩又沙哑。  
“哦，我没留意。”Erik把杯子推回到绷带男面前。  
“没关系。”绷带男把黄色的假眼球摘下来丢进苏打水，”我不介意你尝上一口。”  
“呃，不必了。”  
“我无意冒犯。”绷带男摇晃着杯子，眼球随着水面晃动起起伏伏，”这是我的占卜方式，一个金加隆一次。”  
听到这里，Magnus颇有兴趣地抛了一枚金币给他。  
“谢了。”绷带男单手接住揣进了长袍口袋。  
“寒冬、树林、五点四十分、破釜酒吧……一切都逃不过我的眼睛……”他口中念念有词，”先生请记住……坩埚……”他转头对Erik说：”孩子……记住魁地奇……”接着他把眼球塞回眼眶，并解开嘴上的绷带把苏打水一饮而尽。  
Erik的胃像被揍了一拳，在不停地抽痛着抗议，老板把苏打水推至面前，他一口也喝不下了。  
“能讲具体点么？”  
“只能讲到这里，”绷带男咧开嘴，露出仅存的几颗黄牙，”放心，绝对值这个价。”  
“我从未看过这么时髦的占卜方式。”Magnus抿了一口威士忌评价。  
“你一定从未来过这儿，”他说，”我用这种方式占卜了十年，整条街的人都认识我。”  
“五十年前来过。”Magnus环顾四周，”这里看上去没什么变化。”  
“变了很多，十年前这里全毁了。”  
“全毁了，什么意思？”  
“有个黑巫师袭击了这里，整条街都被炸平了。到处都是浓烟、砖块、瓦砾，酒吧被烧成了一片火海。你看到这些都是慢慢重建起来的。Jim是那时候失智的，我的脸也是那时弄的——哦，孩子，可别用那种眼神看我，我一直庆幸能捡回条小命，傲罗及时赶到把黑巫师击毙了，就炸死在你现在坐的位置。”  
他详细地描述起袭击者尸体的每个细节：残肢、血液、内脏等等……仿佛这么说是亲自报了仇。可Erik却感到中午吃的那条彩球鱼在胃里不停地翻滚着。  
“一切都被搞得一团糟，通往对角巷的墙塌了，”绷带男继续说，”口令也改成了三七四五。”  
“什么？”  
“三七四五。”绷带男重复了一遍。  
“这个口令是谁设定的？” Magnus重重地放下酒杯问道。  
杯里大半的威士忌都泼了出来，琥珀色的液体沿着桌边滴落到了地板上。  
“不知道，这些都是Jim在弄。”  
“有个人告诉我的……”老板呼出一连串烟圈，待烟雾上升到低矮的天花板，才用魔杖拨了拨烟管上的气孔说：”他怕我会忘记，每天下午六点会过来送一遍口令。”  
“他是不是霍格沃茨的变形课教授？”  
“不，他只是个坩埚店的店主。这一点我记得很清楚。”  
Magnus大失所望地坐回了吧椅。  
“这个霍格沃茨的教授是你很重要的人吗？”绷带男问。  
Magnus沉默了许久，低声骂了一句德语。  
Erik好奇那个人做了什么让祖父如此愤怒，而他的表情却仿佛印证了绷带男的话。  
“我想安静待上一会儿。”  
Erik刚想开口，Magnus摆了摆手说，”去对角巷玩吧，用不着在这里陪我。”  
他干掉杯中剩下的威士忌向老板又要了一杯。  
“口令的意思——”Magnus简短的对Erik讲解了一遍，待Erik去了天井，他向绷带男问道：”到底是谁袭击了这儿？”  
“Sebastian Shaw。”  
“冤家路窄。”


	4. 四

四

Erik走到酒吧后院，按照Magnus的方法在垃圾桶往上数三块砖，再横数七块，再向上数四块，最后敲完五下。灰色的砖墙就像一扇大门般分左右敞开了。

一条狭长的街道呈现在他的面前，街路两旁是十九世纪的建筑，和家乡整齐且有规划的房子不同，这里的房子不合建筑逻辑，漆色也十分随意。其中一栋红褐色的尖顶屋倾斜得马上就要塌了，只是用魔法在勉强支撑固定。  
一个神情木讷的家养小精灵站在椅背上，一遍遍地把歪掉的‘斯拉格&吉格斯药房’招牌掰正。  
“欢迎来到对角巷！”一个二十多岁，穿着龙皮夹克的红发年轻人站在路边派发传单，他塞给Erik一张，”肥舌太妃糖半价，不来一磅吗？”  
Erik下意识地丢掉了它，因为在他家乡，很多无聊的巫师喜欢往过路人的手里塞死丽蝇或蠕虫取乐。  
“我讨厌糖果。”  
“它是给你讨厌的人吃的。”年轻人热情地介绍说，”一秒钟闭嘴，效果绝对惊人。”  
“我没有讨厌的人。”  
“或许你可以给朋友试试这个——金丝雀蛋奶饼干。”他翻出另一张传单给Erik。  
“我也没有朋友。”  
Erik说完推门走进了旁边的魁地奇精品店。适逢第1508届魁地奇世界杯，店内挤满了人。除了常见的扫帚、魁地奇护具、展柜还应景地摆放了大量的世界杯纪念品。  
Erik认为除了可以换把飞天扫帚外，或许还可以买件卡菲利飞弩队的球衣。  
他的目光在店内搜寻，四周的墙壁悬挂着大幅的海报（每一张都有肯梅尔红隼队球星Larry Allen的签名。）中间的展柜里他1/6大的雕像面带微笑地挥手致意着，雕像无论是衣着还是扫帚都做得非常精致，甚至连手中的金色飞贼也和真的一模一样，发出细微的蜂鸣声。 

一个皮肤黝黑、身材高壮的店员大声向一位胖胖的女巫介绍着：”橡木箭16——坚硬松木制造，手工打磨、软垫舒适、高速飞行极其安全……非常适合初学飞行的孩子，现在购买只要五百九十九加隆。”  
女巫皱起了眉，他立即补充：”它还可以分期，手续费每月才三个纳特……”  
“新一期《飞天扫帚大全》对它的操控评价才两星半，买它还不如用我祖父留下那条破飞毯呢！没有灵敏度更高些的扫帚了吗？”  
“彗星310怎么样？顺风时速可达到每小时一百英里，彗星贸易公司的新型号，枫木柄、阿波比飞箭队首选——”  
一个红头发的小女孩打断他说：”请问芬利彗星还有吗？”  
“你该早一周来，”他不耐烦地解释，”它可是巴克公司每五周年才会发行的限量型号，刚一上市自然被抢空了。”  
女孩失望地走了。  
“John，我上周预定的卡菲利飞弩队客场球衣，什么时候能取走？”另一个男孩问。  
“噢，飞弩队！”John夸张地拍了下额头，”它没货了，一件都没有了。”  
“怎么会？我本打算穿它去看世界杯的。”  
听到有人喜欢同样的球队，Erik忍不住朝那个方向瞥了一眼，他看到一个男孩的背影。  
男孩穿着深蓝色的长袍，留着深褐色的短发，发尾有些许翘起。Erik想换个位置靠近些去看男孩的脸，不过店内太拥挤了，他一步也挪不开。  
“他们上次比赛表现得太差了，现在连主场球衣都没人愿意做了。”  
“一周前你可不是这么说的，”男孩质问：”你是不是根本没向摩金夫人预定过？”  
“那是Elias没从扫帚摔下来之前，现在他们的赔率降到了一赔八，再进他们的球衣只能屯仓库。”  
“好吧，我自己想办法。”  
“别浪费时间了，换一件红隼队的吧，Charles。”John顺手拎起一件胸前有两个”K”的鲜绿色球衣，”至少能穿到决赛。”  
“飞弩队的也能。”  
John哼了一声，不再理会Charles，继续向胖女巫介绍起扫帚。以及Larry在上一场是使用哪个型号的扫帚进行比赛的，他不忘描述每个细节：追球手默契的配合、巧妙的假动作、完美的任意球，还无限次地重复Larry抓住飞贼的瞬间。不过每一句话，John有意无意地加上一句对飞弩队的嘲讽。  
当Erik想着用什么方法能让他闭嘴时，一旁Larry雕像手中的飞贼飞了出来，笔直地钻进了John的鼻孔。  
“肯梅尔红隼加150分。”Charles转过身说道。  
Erik看到了男孩的脸，他大约十来岁，眼睛湛蓝而清澈。睫毛很长，皮肤非常白皙，只在鼻梁周围有几颗并不起眼的小雀斑。  
在John不断的喷嚏声中，Erik露出了一丝难得的笑容。

Charles推门走出了店外，门口有个留着金色长发的女孩子抱着纸袋等在那里。他接过她手上的纸袋，同她抱怨了一些话。女孩耸了耸肩，拖住他的手到一旁的长椅坐了下来，取出纸袋中的南瓜饼边吃边聊。  
Erik花了一些时间才挤出店外，在距离Charles五十英尺外的地方停了下来。  
一个长着山羊脸的黑发女人突然拍了Erik一把，”喂，去店里帮我挑四个铜制的。”  
“什么店？”Erik感到奇怪。他旁边除了一个空无一人的电话亭再没有别的店铺了。  
“蠢死了，别像个麻瓜一样挡着路！”她用力拍了拍电话亭的玻璃大声吼道。  
过了五分钟，电话亭的门开了，里面跑出了几个五六岁的孩子，接着一个男人走了出来，他与孩子们道了别，转头对老妇人说：” Rowle夫人，好久不见了。需要些什么？这周新到了6升黄铜坩埚和斯科尔夫人牌的清洁剂……”  
Erik才搞清楚这间电话亭原来是家坩埚店，而且远没有看上去的这么狭小。  
店主大约五英尺七英寸高，穿着海蓝色的工作长袍。相貌英俊，有一双极其迷人的蓝眼睛，年龄在四十岁上下，不过泛白的鬓角要把这个数字再向上加个七八年。  
“坩埚就可以。真受不了斯科尔的龙血味，总让人不停地打喷嚏*。”  
Rowle夫人掏出一只黑色的手包打开，手包样式古怪，边缘还缀着一圈细小的动物牙齿。  
“四个铜制坩埚、一套三盎司的玻璃药瓶、一台天平和砝码、四个锅架、两幅龙皮手套、就这几样。”她说，”照顺序放。”  
店主把袖子挽上手肘，拎起两只坩埚问道：”这两个怎么样？”  
“边沿太毛糙了，另一个是标准尺寸吗？看上去至少大了半英寸，手柄也歪了……”她指向Erik脚边，”那个还成。”  
Erik伸手把坩埚递给店主，店主露出一个温和的笑容，”谢了，小伙子。”  
Rowle夫人挑来拣去，几乎把所有坩埚摸了个遍，待店主把商品一一装完，挑剩下的坩埚就摞成了一座足有十英尺的高塔。  
“一共多少钱。”她问道。  
“五十加隆、十二西可。”  
在Rowle夫人把整条手臂伸进包找钱的时候，一个穿着淡紫色长袍、留着及肩亚麻色长发的小姑娘从电话亭走了出来，递给店主一本书。  
“读完了？”  
女孩羞怯地点点头，低声说：”我很喜欢它。”  
“我也是。”  
店主把书往半空中轻轻一放，它自己便扇动书页朝电话亭飞了过去，它有着淡蓝色的封皮，飞得极慢，像只疲惫又上了年纪的灰背隼。  
碰巧的是，Erik刚好读过它，同时它也是Magnus最喜欢的一本书。

待女孩走远，Rowle夫人轻蔑地说：” 她是Meredith的哑炮孙女吧。父亲是泥——麻瓜的那个？真遗憾……”她的语气却听不出一点遗憾的意思。”如果当年魔法部肯听取那位先生的建议把麻瓜全分到动物类就不会发生这样的悲剧了——”

她抬起头，店主已没了踪影，旁边站着一位身材瘦高，目光如老鹰般锐利的老妇人。  
“我孙女的事还用不着你操心！”老妇人瞪着Rowle夫人冷冷地说。  
Rowle夫人的包摔在了地面上，里面的坩埚、玻璃药瓶、砝码、通通摔了出来散落了一地。  
她也在一眨眼的功夫变成了只黑色的大老鼠，它凶恶地朝老妇人龇起尖牙，摆出要干上一架的样子。  
突然，地面上的手包挣扎着跳了起来，张大了“嘴巴”扑向了黑老鼠。  
黑老鼠吃了一惊，全身的毛都竖起来，仓皇地顺着阴沟逃走了。  
吃惊的不仅是变成老鼠的Rowle夫人，Erik也竭力让自己显得平静一些，他没看出眼前的男巫是个易容阿尼马格斯，甚至连魔杖都没有挥动就能自如地运用魔法。Erik在心底比较了一番，很可能这个店主的法力与Magnus都不相上下。  
“好吧，这是我开店的乐趣之一。”变回了原本样貌的店主说道。  
“看得出你很讨厌她。”  
“我更为她感到难过，伟大的巫师都是喜欢麻瓜的人*。”  
Erik记得祖父在无意中讲过这句话，语气却完全不同。  
“等你长大些就会懂了，不管怎样——”店主打开钱夹取出一枚硬币递给Erik。  
“这是什么？”Erik盯着这枚看起来像是麻瓜硬币的东西，尽量表现得不那么好奇。  
“封口费——请千万别向滥用魔法司告发我。”店主用玩笑的语气说道。  
Erik被钱夹左侧的一张发黄的旧照片吸引了。照片上二十岁出头的店主穿着云灰色运动衫挽住另一个人的手臂温柔地笑着。不过另一个人的脸被用熊的贴纸黏住（Erik不知道它是麻瓜的什么卡通图案。）看不出样貌。而钱夹右侧则放着一枚褪了色的梅林勋章。  
“怕它会变成小矮妖咬你一口吗？”  
“它是做什么用的？”  
“是这样的，”店主指着摇摇欲坠的坩埚塔，”我习惯在它们叠到比电话亭还高时，就掷枚硬币许个愿。——麻瓜们都是这么做的。”  
“把它给我，你的愿望呢？”Erik摆弄着手中的硬币说。  
“无所谓，”店主淡淡一笑，”反正我的愿望永远也不能实现了。”  
“也许是麻瓜的许愿方式没什么用。”   
“你的语气，”店主叹了口气，神情有几分伤感，”真的很像一个人……”  
店主没有再继续这个话题，他比划着做了个示范，”背对着丢进去，只能丢一次。”  
Erik和店主讲话的同时一直在观察着不远处的Charles，此时他打开了一盒比比多味豆和女孩边吃边聊。不过Charles的运气并不好，至少选了十几颗味道恶心的豆子了。  
女孩得意地说着什么，Charles不信邪地又吃了几颗，然后开始不停地咳嗽，脸色也变得越来越难看。  
Erik望着Charles，默许了一个愿望，背对着坩埚塔把硬币抛了出去。  
与此同时，Charles也把盒中最后的一颗黑灰色的豆子丢进了嘴里。  
硬币像被施了魔法，笔直地落入了最高的坩埚，发出了哐啷一声。  
Charles咀嚼了豆子几秒，朝女孩露出了一个灿烂的笑容。  
临近六点，天色渐渐暗了下来，街灯仍在沉睡。往来的行人很多，周围一片吵杂。可Erik却觉得这一刻安静极了，只有他砰砰的心跳声回荡在耳畔。  
Charles似乎觉察到了Erik的视线，向Erik的方向望了一眼，Erik连忙转过身，装作挑选坩埚的样子。  
店主朝Charles挥了挥手，将目光转回Erik问道：”我是不是可以假设，你的愿望与Charles有关？”  
“你认识他？”  
“我看着他长大的。”店主说，”他今天来对角巷买新生用品，你也是吧？对了，你可以把购物清单给我，我看看还需要再添些什么。”  
“他打算去霍格沃茨？”  
“当然，”店主反问：”难道你还有更好的选择吗？”  
“没有。”Erik下定了决心说道。  
急促的电话铃声打断了他们的对话。  
“抱歉，我得离开一会。”店主向Erik眨了眨眼，”另外，祝你好运。”  
说完，店主幻影移形消失了。

这时Charles和女孩站了起来，走进了街对面的咿啦猫头鹰商店。  
Erik跟了上去，没出两步，有人拍了他一下，对方是那个派传单的红发年轻人，他又拿出张优惠券塞给Erik：”凭这张优惠券可以免费领鼻血牛轧糖一份——就在对角巷93号。”  
“不需要，我讲过一次了。”Erik随手把优惠券扔进了垃圾桶。  
Erik琢磨该如何才能结识Charles时，红发年轻人再次挡住了他的去路。而且，年轻人右侧居然站着一位和他长相一模一样，衣着也完全相同的人，只是手中多了只棕色的皮箱。  
“没想到我们是双胞胎吧？”他得意洋洋地说。  
Erik不知道他们的用意，充满敌意地瞪着他们。  
“别摆出一副要决斗的样子”提着箱子的人说，”我们只希望你能做个市场调查。”  
“不能，请让开。”  
“我们不能放你走，你是笑料商店开店第一百六十五年来，第一位对所有商品都毫无兴趣的人。这太难得了，我们决定亲自带点小东西给你试用。”他打开箱子，取出一盒糖果，”来份可食用黑魔标记吧，这是享有五项滑稽商品专利，销售10714件排名第一的商品。”他补上一句，”很适合你这样的小家伙。”  
“我才不是什么小家伙！”  
他故意打量了Erik一遍，”哦，是该准备O.W.L.考试了吗？来瓶醒脑剂？  
“我看起来像读五年级的学生吗？”  
“很像。”他的孪生兄弟单手揽住Erik的肩膀，Erik及时甩开了它。  
“放轻松些。试试伸缩耳或者隐身烟雾弹吧。还有这个——无头帽”另一个年轻人一边说，一边拿出一顶粉红色的尖帽子戴在头上，他的头瞬间消失了。  
接着一具没有头的“尸体”介绍起各种滑稽商品，诸如：脓包特效灵、诱饵炸弹、便携式沼泽、还有每种逃课糖果的使用方法。  
最终他摘下一半帽子催促：”快选一样，‘时间可是金加隆’你害我们损失了至少——”他看了看手表，”三加隆、十五西可、六纳特了。”  
年轻人的头被帽子隐形了一半，只露出了下半张脸，看上去比没有头的时候还要怪异。  
Erik一样也不想选，他认为喋喋不休的对方也没什么资格讲这句话。  
此时，Charles从咿啦猫头鹰商店走了出来，手中还拎了只鸟笼，里面有只体型很小的雪鸮在扑腾着翅膀。他一边逗弄着猫头鹰，一边同女孩朝稍远处的变换墨汁文具店走去。  
“这些都很无聊。”Erik丢下一句话，打算绕开两兄弟跟上去。  
两个年轻人并不打算放过Erik，他们交换了一个眼神，其中一个开口：”看吧，我说过了，他是个什么都不敢碰的胆小鬼。”  
一小罐饮料递到了Erik面前，饮料上的图案是一个五六岁的小孩，下巴蓄着一条足以长到腰间的白胡子。  
“两个加隆，我赌他不敢喝。”  
“成交。”  
Erik根本不在乎他们赌了些什么，他望着Charles越来越远的背影，只想立即脱身。于是，他扯掉拉环喝了一口，饮料的口感和咖啡很像，不过其中带着一股烧灼的辣味。  
突然，Erik的四肢发软，手中的饮料也掉在了地面上，泼出的咖啡溅湿了他长袍的下摆。  
“你们给我喝了什么？”Erik质问道。他的声音粗犷了许多，听起来格外的陌生。  
“增龄咖啡！”双胞胎击了掌一齐说道。  
Erik看了一眼橱窗玻璃那个陌生的男人，他现在比身边的双胞胎还高出半头——大约有六英尺高，体格也强壮了很多。下巴上还长出了姜黄色的胡子，俨然是个严厉又刻板的成年人，可因为穿着与身材不符的短袖衫，看起来却十分的滑稽。  
“需要魔术剃须刀吗？”一个年轻人问道。  
“我需要件能穿的衣服。”

“我向他们借了长袍和斗篷，”Erik说，”从魔杖店出来的时候再度遇到了你，当时我的样子太古怪了，只好把口袋中的书塞进了你的坩埚，打算药效消退再去找你，不过因为一些事，我只好提前离开了那儿，等开学那天再告诉你一切。”  
“这么说，在霍格沃茨特快上你并不是来挑衅的？”Charles恍然大悟。  
“当然。”  
这时，河对岸的灌木丛发出了沙沙地响声。  
Erik把Charles拉到旁边的冷杉后，”他就是我今夜叫你来这儿的目的。”  
细微的骚动过后，茂密的灌木丛缓缓地钻出了一道银白色的影子。  
“怎么可能？”Charles低呼，”我还以为他们绝迹了，至少禁林不可能再有了。”  
白色的生物走得很慢，它高昂着银白色的犄角，呈现出一种孤傲的、从未被驯服的姿态。它先是警惕地望了望对岸，又小心探闻了四周，最后才放心地低下头啜饮起溪水。

“并不是全部的。”Erik说，”他极其聪明，懂得避开所有的危险，而且对你我来说他的意义非同小可。”  
Charles不解地望向Erik。  
“还记得Olivia的话吗？我们魔杖的魔力源自同一只雄性独角兽。”  
“啊，我信中曾提到过的——”

Charles静静欣赏那高贵的生灵许久，才喃喃说道：”他真的是这世上最美好的存在……”  
Erik盯着Charles的侧脸，并没有看独角兽，Charles纳闷地转过头，Erik手掌直接抚上了他的脸颊，拇指温柔地划过他的嘴唇。  
“的确。”Erik用力地吻住了他。  
此时夜已经深了，风吹动着溪水发出哗哗的响声，像有人在拨动着鲁特琴在低声吟唱。禁林传来泥土和腐木的腥味，寒冷而潮湿的雾气从溪水中升腾起来，沾湿了他们的长袍，温度变得更低，不过他们都觉得这里或许是世上最温暖的角落。  
大概过了一个世纪那么久，Erik松开了Charles，”感觉怎么样？”  
Charles脸颊通红，他平复了好久呼吸，才喘息着回答：”太差劲了……”  
“凡事都需要多加练习——”Erik再一次吻住了他。  
突然，一片诡异的乌云笼罩了月光，大地陷入一片黑暗，雾气变得更重，空气中弥漫着一股不祥的气息。独角兽像感知到危险般地竖起了耳朵，拔腿逃离了他们的视线。

一只巨大的狼人从灌木丛中窜了出来，它至少有七英尺高，双眼血红，宽大的嘴中支出两排森白的獠牙，黑色的鬃毛浓密而蓬乱，四肢锁着手铐和脚镣，不过固定的两条锁链都断了拖在地面上，随着走动在哗哗作响。  
响声惊动了Charles口袋中的蒲绒绒，它揉着眼睛爬了出来，在看到狼人的瞬间发出了一声刺耳的尖叫。  
狼人寻着声音转过身，咆哮着朝他们扑了过来。  
Erik一边护着Charles后撤，一边挥动魔杖快速地施了一道魔法，一旁的冷杉倒了下来，横在了他们和狼人中间。  
狼人全身的鬃毛都竖了起来，它把冷杉高高举起，猛地丢向了他们。  
在刹那间，Erik扑倒了Charles，用身体紧紧地护住了他，冷杉砸向了Erik的后背。  
“四分五裂！”Charles喊出咒语。  
冷杉树轰的一声在他们眼前炸了个粉碎，木屑像暴雨一样落了下来。  
狼人停顿了一下，再一次扑向了他们。  
“不！”一个声音喊道。  
狼人伸着的爪子在半空中停了下来，它回望了一眼，胸部剧烈地起伏着，喉咙中发出断断续续地哀鸣，最后钻进灌木丛消失了。  
“你没有受伤吧？”Erik伸手把Charles从地上拉起来问道。  
“没有。”  
他们一同点亮魔杖，凭借着微弱的光亮审视着眼前的人。  
“Scott？”  
Scott头发蓬乱，长袍的领口被撕开了一条长长的口子，脖颈上沾满了大片干涸的血渍，他的脸色在暗淡的光线下苍白的有些吓人。  
“你受伤了？”Charles连忙去查看Scott的伤口，”我给你处理一下。”  
“不碍事，我带了瓶白鲜。”Scott急急地说，”没时间和你们解释了，你们必须立刻离开这里。”  
“为什么？”Charles说，”至少要发消息通知狼人捕获部队，不能让它就这么留在禁林里。”  
“不行！他是Logan！”  
一时间所有人都陷入了沉默，只有冷飕飕的风继续刮着，穿过枝桠发出呜咽的声音。  
“他，他是怎么搞成这样的？”Charles震惊地问道。  
“不知道，我记事起他就这样了。”Scott说，”本来他喝了狼毒药剂就会安安静静地待到满月结束，不过这次的药剂出了问题，他——”  
“他弄伤了你？”  
“是我自己弄的。”Scott脸上浮现出了一抹不自然的红晕，他扯了一把破损的领口继续说：”我去换药剂的时候他挣脱铁链跑了出来，我只能一路跟着他来到这里。”  
Charles终于弄明白Scott长期缺席魁地奇训练的原因了，他忍不住问道：”能帮到你什么吗？”  
“不用了，我必须去找他了。”  
“多保重。”  
Scott应了一声，头也不回地往树林深处走去。

Charles和Erik回到格兰芬多塔楼的时候，天色已经微微泛白。几缕曙光从窗子照进走廊，墙壁画像中几位浅眠的老巫师醒了过来，他们聚集在同一张画里对楼梯前的两人指指点点。  
在Erik狠狠瞪了他们一眼后，立即散开回到各自的画像中装睡。  
“我回去了。”Charles说，”谢谢你的斗篷。”  
“等等。”Erik凑近了他，Charles盯着Erik的嘴唇，犹豫着要不要在此刻闭起双眼。  
而Erik只是用手指温柔地摘掉Charles耳后的的一块木屑。  
“你——”  
“什么？”Erik微笑着问他。  
“没，没什么。晚安。”  
“晚安。”Erik轻吻了一下他的嘴唇，”每天我都会这么做。”

Charles忘记怎么回到宿舍的了。他躺到床上依然感到脸在发烫。拂晓的阳光透入床帐，他迫使自己去回忆整晚发生的事：四楼的走廊、阴森的声音、摄魂怪、Logan教授和Scott、然而整件事像是被打乱顺序的拼图，无论哪两块都拼不到一起……

Charles做了个极古怪的梦，在梦一开始他和Erik在禁林中拥吻，之后无数的摄魂怪包围了他们。再接着赶来救援的Logan教授变成了狼人，还发出了和猫头鹰一样咕咕的叫声。  
“安静点！”Charles掀开床帐命令道。  
床头桌上米克诺斯用两只脚爪按住蒲绒绒，用喙去戳它的头，得意地叫着。  
“看来要给你换个新住处。”Charles救下少了大半绒毛的蒲绒绒说道。

礼堂的天花板被厚厚的乌云覆盖，都快要把屋顶的横梁压塌了。不过Charles还是很庆幸Raven的心情并没有受到天气和他迟到的影响。  
Raven穿着天蓝色的呢料长袍，金发用同色系的发带束成一条马尾，随意地斜垂在肩膀上。  
她交叠着双手，手肘撑着桌面，”眼睛怎么弄的？昨天没睡好吗？”  
“还好，”Charles坐了下来，”Hank，你该叫醒我的。”  
“呃，我有论文要改……”  
Charles扫了一眼羊皮纸，”青蛙王子的主人公是阿尼马格斯还是被施了变形术……麻瓜研究学作业？我记得你没选这门课。”  
Hank朝Raven的方向偏了偏头，Charles马上懂了，随即用口型说道：‘下次不准帮她！’  
Hank无奈地比了个‘知道了’的手势。  
不过Charles深知Hank的保证并没什么用。自从弄丢Raven的项链后，他几乎愿意为她做任何事作为补偿。  
“你们在比划些什么？”Raven疑惑地问道。  
“没什么。”为了转移话题，Charles拎出蒲绒绒，”能收养它一段时间吗？昨晚捡到的。”他解释说，”米克诺斯不太喜欢它，它再在宿舍多待一分钟就会变成唾液球了。”  
蒲绒绒立刻跳上餐桌，抱着Raven盘子里剩下的吐司啃了起来。  
“我也不喜欢，它太丑了。”她想了几秒钟，” Cheryl丢了只蒲绒绒，说不定是她的。”  
蒲绒绒像听懂了似的，放下吐司朝她吐出了一截细长的舌头。  
“能帮我转交给她吗？”  
“我可不想碰它，”Raven用指头按住一颗薄荷糖弹向蒲绒绒，”而且她刚刚就在这里——”  
当Raven搜寻的目光扫过斯莱特林餐桌的时，她用手挡住嘴巴说：”喂，你的死对头又在盯着你了。”  
“咳咳咳。”喝茶的Charles呛住了，他用餐巾擦了擦嘴，”谁？”  
“还有谁，除了Erik Lehnsherr你还和其他人有仇吗？”  
Charles头疼了起来，他不知道该如何向Raven解释，只经过短短一个晚上，Erik的身份已经从死敌变成了男朋友。


	5. 五

五

“你的作业我改完了。青蛙王子如果被施了变形术，恐怕他到死都会维持青蛙的形态，解开法术的关键未必是公主的吻。所以他用阿尼马格斯形态追求心上人的可能性更高一些。以上是我的个人看法。”Hank说道。  
Raven一边攻击蒲绒绒，一边与Hank讨论作业的修改。  
这时，一只黑褐色的灰林鸮飞了进来。它是一只公共猫头鹰，脸部呈灰色，黄色虹膜，翅膀有两条明显的白色斑纹，右爪还断了一小截，听说是和苍鹰打架时候弄伤的。（那只苍鹰不但没讨到任何便宜还丢了一只眼睛。）它的腹部有一块褐色的圆形斑纹，看起来像镶着一枚铜币，熟识它的人都叫它老特纳。渐渐地它原来的名字也没人叫了。  
老纳特勤勤恳恳没搞丢过一封信，但它的飞行速度和蜗牛爬行没什么两样，霍格沃茨的师生都不愿意惊动它。  
它把一个包裹扔在Hank面前——包裹上写着牛津大学麻瓜联络部代为转收。旁边还盖着一枚邮费已付的邮戳。  
旁边的Bishop想用餐巾把它赶远一点。因为老特纳上了年纪，常常消化不良。有时候会吐出半只老鼠或一只青蛙到桌面上。曾经它把一只完整的金龟子吐进了Bishop的盘子里又吃了回去。  
老特纳丝毫没有受到Bishop的影响。它抖抖羽毛收起翅膀，一点也不客气地喝起Hank的茶，等它喝够就盯着蒲绒绒看。吓得蒲绒绒把吐司边递给了它，缩进Charles袖子里发抖。  
Hank打开包裹，里面是几本书和一封信。最上面的书皮上写着《量子力学原理》。  
“什么书？麻瓜写的吗？”Raven好奇地问道。她用手指戳戳书页上狄拉克的脸，“他为什么不会动，他在发什么呆？”  
“我不知道该怎么想你解释。麻瓜世界的照片都是不会动的。也有可以活动的照片，虽然定义不是很准确，麻瓜通常把它们叫做视频。”  
Raven皱着眉头，思索“视频”是什么意思。  
“我妈妈的信。”Hank说，“她允许我去霍格莫德村。还有……她说如果学习很吃力，可以为我换一所学校。现在还来得及。”  
“换一所学校？”  
“她唯一的孩子是个巫师，对于她来说世界上最可怕的事情不过如此。入学的时候她发了一次火，我爸爸劝了她很多次。最近她总会在信中抱怨几句。”  
“可怕，她认为你是个巫师很可怕？”Raven的眼睛睁圆了，“你的想法是什么？离开霍格沃茨去她为你选的学校吗？”  
“当然不会。我哪里也不会去。”  
Raven并不相信他。“你绝对说过想要转校的事，他们才会这么安排。”她转向Charles，“你觉得呢？”

Charles正望向史莱特林的桌子寻找Erik。他想知道Erik会去霍格莫德村吗？他以前没留意过。  
如果Erik会去那里，他想和他一起去帕笛芙夫人那儿喝杯茶。虽然第一次去那里是Raven拖着他去的。但是去过之后，他就喜欢上那里的果冻蛋糕和戈迪根冰淇淋。他写给Erik的信里提过。  
这时Erik也朝他望过来，他注意到Erik的嘴角在微微上扬。  
Erik喜欢了他五年，他一点也没有发觉，他为自己的迟钝而感到不好意思，脸颊也跟着发烫。  
Raven顺着Charles的视线望向史莱特林餐桌。她说道：“这个大头毛怪不知道在盘算什么坏事。”她拿出一个巴掌大的皮袋子，把里面的东西全部倒在桌面上一一排开。  
“大粪蛋、防风草根、咬人夹子、鲱鱼汁弹珠、喷嚏软糖、鼻涕不停眼镜、出痘粉……选两样，我们去捉弄他一下。”  
Hank紧张地吞了吞口水，不用多猜，他绝对在偷偷发誓千万不要惹到Raven。  
“别那么做，教授们都在盯着呢。”Charles瞟了一眼教师餐桌说，“格兰芬多没有多少分可扣了。你会引起众怒的。”  
“放心吧，他们不会知道是我干的。”她放下手里的咬人发卡，疑惑地看着Charles，“你不太对劲。通常你都会指导我怎么做，或者直接丢给Lehnsherr一个障碍咒。你在担心Sterling的处罚吗？太少见了。”  
她看向教师餐桌。Sterling拿着一个小瓶子往杯子里加着什么，瓶子上写着“清早一茶匙，消失症远离你。”不过，几乎所有师生都认为它其实可能装着生发药剂。

Woolf教授朝他们微笑，桌面上的杯碟已经空了。  
“很好，Woolf教授吃完了。Sterling喝完茶也会离开。我们到那个时候动手。”  
这时，Stryker走了进来，他走到Sterling身边，低声说了些什么。Sterling那又小又圆的眼睛停留在了格兰芬多餐桌上。

他站起来清了清喉咙，“我知道你们去霍格莫德村前都会比较兴奋。不过，有些违反校规的学生应该留下来接受审查。昨天晚上有个不听话的孩子擅自闯进了四楼走廊。我希望他能自觉站出来。”  
大厅内一片安静，等了一会Sterling继续说道：“我当然有办法找到这个学生。我在走廊的墙壁施了魔法，昨晚触摸过它的人衣服上会留下记号。”

他挥挥魔杖，魔杖尖端钻出一点金色的光亮，光亮在礼堂内绕了一圈，然后快速朝Charles飞了过去。Kurt挥了挥手想把它打开，它绕了个圈继续飞。Warren缓缓地接近它，快速双手合拢把它抓住，不出一秒它从Warren的指缝中挤了出来。  
“至少它比Sterling教授灵活多了。”Warren扬了扬眉毛评价。  
Kurt捂嘴笑了起来。  
最后光点绕着Hank和Charles不停地打转，好像一直不确定要停在谁身上。  
“很好。”Sterling说，“Xavier先生和McCoy先生，看来是你们其中的一位违反了校规。”  
他的话音刚落，光点落在了Hank的斗篷上。Hank用手反复拍打，也没能把它从斗篷上拍掉。  
“你回到宿舍就放下了床帐，我以为你整晚都在睡觉。”Charles一边帮Hank拍光点一边说道。  
“事出有因，说实在话我也不想去那个鬼地方。”  
“不像你会做的事。”Charles压低声音问道：“你去四楼走廊做什么？”  
“找Raven的项链。我找了一晚上。”Hank拍了拍口袋说道，“还好天亮之前找到了。”  
“我想Stryker等得有些不耐烦了。”Sterling 脸上挂着笑，颇为得意地说，“他有多久没把学生吊在天花板上了？四年？还是五年？你们准备向他求情吧。”

“你不能趁着Logan不在就因为这点小事处罚他的学生。”Woolf教授打断了他，“况且你又没有其他证据。追踪咒总是失灵，你不是不知道。”  
“现在所有格兰芬多的学生都归我管理，亲爱的教授。”Sterling走过去，一只手拿着魔杖指着Hank，另一只手走过去拽住Hank的胳膊，试图把他从座位上拉起来。“还有你Xavier先生，你再犯一次错，就会和他一个下场。”

“Sterling你没资格惩罚我的学生。”一个沙哑的声音响起。  
“Lo——Logan！”Sterling结巴起来，“我以为你的龙痘疮不会好得这么快。”  
Logan穿着破破烂烂的长袍，胡子也乱蓬蓬的。和穿着缎面长袍的Sterling站在一起，活像是被傲罗抓住阿兹卡班逃犯。  
Scott跟在Logan后面走进礼堂，选了一个角落坐了下来。  
“幸好我的药非常有效。”Logan说道。  
砰的一声Scott的杯子掉在了地上，他立刻捡了起来。Charles注意到他的脸涨得通红。  
“我认为龙痘疮痊愈后也要隔离一个星期。否则，你会传染其他学生。”  
“恐怕那时候我的全部学生全都被你挂到天花板上了。”Logan说，“把你的魔杖拿开，否则我就不客气了。”  
Sterling悻悻地放开Hank，他对Logan说：“我不能这么放过他，格兰芬多扣十分！”  
“他违反了什么校规？”  
Sterling答不出来。“他必须接受惩罚。”  
“好吧，McCoy打扫黑魔法防御术教室一周。”  
“不行！”Sterling第一时间对这个不疼不痒的处罚表示抗议。“处罚太轻了，他不会从错误中吸取教训。他应该被关一周禁闭。至于关在什么地方Stryker先生会给出合理建议的。”  
Logan像没听见Sterling的话，他抓了抓后脑的头发：“McCoy先生，我对你的惩罚是，把黑魔法防御术教室那些亮闪闪的垃圾全部丢掉。我不想上课的时候再看见它们。”  
Sterling拿Logan一点办法也没有，他冷冷地扫了一眼拦在Hank和Charles前面的Erik，露出非常失望的表情。  
接着Sterling对也挡在他们前面的Raven说道：“ Xavier小姐，别挡路，否则我会亲手把你挂到天花板上。”  
Sterling的话音刚落，不知道是哪个家伙用了飞来咒，他的假发瞬间飞到了枝型吊灯上面。  
礼堂中爆发出一阵巨大的笑声。Jubilation嘴里的吹宝超级泡泡糖爆裂开弹了Bishop一脸。这引发了学生们更大的笑声。Moira笑出了眼泪，Warren因为笑得过于用力从椅子上摔了下来，Kurt捂着肚子把他拉回到位置上。  
“谁干的？”Sterling咬牙切齿地问道。  
“猫头鹰干的”。 Warren朝老纳特歪了歪头说道。  
老纳特毫无畏惧地打了个哈欠，抖了抖毛。  
Sterling被气得手抖，嘴也不听使唤。他念咒了几次咒都没把假发弄下来。最后还是Logan用魔法把它送到了Sterling手里。  
“别再把它弄丢了，Sterling教授。”Logan懒洋洋地说道。  
Sterling脸色铁青，紧紧地攥着假发——上面沾满了灰尘和蜡烛油。大步离开礼堂。离开礼堂前还处罚了一个赫奇帕奇的三年级男生。他不过准备用相机把眼前的一幕照下来，结果被Sterling扣了五十分，还被狠狠拍了脑袋。  
Stryker干瞪着眼睛，拿他们没有办法。格兰芬多的学生不知道他是什么时候溜走的。

做完这一切的Logan看起来虚弱极了。他坐到座位上，用随身携带的酒壶往面前的玻璃杯倒了一杯琥珀色的液体，颜色看起来像是火焰威士忌。  
“饮酒对龙痘疮的恢复毫无益处，你该禁酒一个月。否则，它的后遗症会减少你的寿命，你很难活到一百五十岁了。”Woolf教授说道。她的脸上带着笑意，她觉得Logan来的非常及时。  
“我从未想过要活那么久。忙了一个早上，不喝点才会要了我的命。”他朝格兰芬多的桌子举了举杯子，把酒一饮而尽。“我宁愿溺死在火焰威士忌里。*”  
他又倒了一杯，酒壶不到五盎司，但至少倒出二十盎司的酒了。玻璃杯中液体的颜色也和威士忌不一样，是紫兰色的。“要来点吗？Ben送我的荨麻葡萄酒，妖精酿造的。”  
“我有茶就足够了。酒会损害我的记忆力，我没法准备星期一的课了。”

Hank和Charles都松了一口气。  
“你昨晚去哪儿了？”Raven质问道。  
“我从图书馆回来的时候，走错了路。结果绕很远才回来。”他朝Charles拼命眨眼。  
“你真该留神点。”Charles明白Hank是不想Raven担心，他说道：“我们该去霍格莫德村了。你不是想买一些蜂蜜公爵新推出的小白鼠棉花糖和奶油蛞蝓吗？但愿他们还没被卖光。”  
提到蜂蜜公爵Raven立刻兴奋起来。“没错，我已经计划好了。我们先去蜂蜜公爵买些糖果，再去买衣服，我需要买两件长袍和一件斗篷。我看你们都该换几件毛衣，再添一件礼服长袍。”  
“我不缺衣服穿。”Hank说，“我妈妈每个月都会给我寄衣服。”  
Hank把挂坠盒掏出来，打算偷偷地塞回Raven的口袋，但Raven一直看着他讲个不停，而且那只口袋也不停地扭来扭去，一碰就张开袋子口要咬他，他没找到机会。  
Charles往羊皮纸上写着给Erik的信。刚写完Lehnsher，就用笔划掉。  
“在写什么？给Lehnsher的信？写挑战书给他？”Raven问道。  
Charles含糊地应了一声。  
Raven转移了关注点继续讲霍格莫德村行程。“之后我们去三把扫帚喝黄油啤酒，最后去茶馆吃点心。”  
Charles把写好的字条绑在老特纳腿上。他拍了拍它的头，老特纳很讨厌这种亲密的行为，偏过头躲开了。  
蒲绒绒讨好地把一小块煎蛋推给它，它把煎蛋吞了下去，鸣叫了一声飞向了Erik的桌子。

Erik展开纸条，上面写着：

Lehnsher

亲爱的Erik，

这个称呼有点怪，我以前都叫你史莱特林的自大狂。（关于这点我会克服的。）你会去霍格莫德村吗？我计划了一些行程，只有我们两个。  
PS：下次我会写封像样点的情书。

Charles 

Erik看信的时候旁边的Azazel问道：“格兰芬多的信。他们要和你决斗？需要助手吗？”  
“不关你的事。”  
Azazel身旁的Kincade说道：“我敢打赌，它绝对不是挑战书。如果是挑战书那个格兰芬多会亲自送过来。”  
“格兰芬多八成没有胆量走过来。你拿什么和我赌？”  
“一只尖叫鼻涕虫？太妃糖墨水？”他看到Azazel摇头，“角驼兽夹克怎么样？上周刚买的，我一次都没穿过。”  
“成交。”Kincade轻手轻脚地绕道Erik背后，缓慢地低下头准备看信。  
Erik头也没回，手里的魔杖指向了Kincade。  
Kincade朝Azazel摊开手掌，表示没辙。  
Erik朝格兰芬多的桌子扫了一眼，Charles和Hank还有Raven在亲密地交谈些什么。  
他在心底叹了口气。要不是当初他在霍格沃茨特快上搞砸了一切，Charles不至于现在才成为他的男朋友。

经过了一个假期的通信，Erik迫不及待地想见到Charles。他还没有向Charles透露身份，他想看到Charles吃惊的样子。  
他带了一只手提箱，里面装着几件长袍和教材。在进入月台前，他给基诺莎喂了一只风干的蝙蝠。基诺莎是一只雄性成年大角猫头鹰，体型巨大，目光冷酷。Erik低头对它耳语了几句，它展开翅膀朝霍格沃茨飞去。Erik的举动引起了无数路人的侧目，他一一瞪了回去。

不需要成年巫师指导，Erik顺利地进入九又四分之三月台。他在月台上找了几圈也没找到Charles的身影。  
月台上有很多学生和家长。和他的家乡不同，这里有很多混血孩子。在霍赫海姆这是难以想象的。

“我不想去学校，我想去店里帮忙。”一个红发女孩央求他的妈妈道。  
“你的两个叔叔不仅顺利毕业还拿到了十个O.W.L证书。如果未来你想在他们的店里工作，至少也要拿到五个以上。”她的妈妈用不容反驳的语气说道。  
一个黑头发的男孩双手抱着什么沉重的东西不放，在旁人看来他只不过在傻乎乎地托着空气。他对旁边的一个高个子金发男生说道：“我要把阿奇带去学校，它不能被留在家里。我会想它，它也离不开我。”  
“它会被发现的。”金发男生说，“我敢打赌，你守不住这个秘密。到那时候他们会把它送到流浪神奇动物收容所。”  
“你骗我，隐形兽才不会被发现。”男孩挺起胸膛大声说，“我守得住任何秘密。我没有把你打架的事告诉爸爸，也没有把你藏在《魔咒成就》书皮下的书告诉妈妈。花花巫师？那是什么？黑魔法书籍吗？”  
“我真该把你和阿奇关进笼子里。”被戳破秘密的男生脸颊涨得通红，他伸手去抓男孩，被男孩灵活地躲开了。  
“啊！阿奇跑了，快抓住它！”男孩喊道。  
一团毛茸茸的，看不到形态的东西蹭过Erik的脚边。Erik连忙躲开，却差点撞到旁边的一位女士，她不到四十岁的样子，身材矮胖。可脸庞看起来依然非常美丽。她穿着深灰色的长袍，外面套着羊毛披肩。金色的短发上压着一顶点缀着卜鸟羽毛的无边帽。  
“留神点。”胖女人朝Erik吼道。“否则我会把你变成旧衬衫塞进衣箱。衬衫肯定不会横冲直撞了，对吧？”她的嗓门很尖，整个车站都能听见吼声的回音。  
胖女人牵着一个金发小姑娘，小姑娘穿着蓝色的长袍，金色的长发扎成两条马尾。她低垂着头，眼眶发红，好像马上就要哭出来了。Erik觉得她有点眼熟。  
“他上车前你还好好的。”胖女人蹲下来整理女孩的发辫，“我真搞不懂你，你每天都和他吵架，我以为你不喜欢他待在家里呢。今天早上你还藏起了他的三件行李。”  
小姑娘的眼泪大颗大颗落下来，她用一只手揉着眼睛，哭得一塌糊涂。  
“我只是生气他成天看书不陪我玩。”  
“乖，别哭了。你每周写一封信。到了放假他就会回家了。”胖女人用手帕擦拭小姑娘的鼻涕和眼泪，小姑娘的鼻子和眼睛都快被她搓掉了。“好吧，我允许你今晚再吃一个巧克力蛙。”  
“晚饭我还要吃酸葡萄冰激凌和滋滋蜂蜜果冻。”小姑娘吸着鼻子说道。  
“别想讨价还价，否则罚你每隔三个月才可以写一封信给他。”  
“那样他会忘记我的……”  
“我保证他不会。还有再过两年你能去霍格沃茨了。”小姑娘的眼睛亮了起来，胖女人继续说道：“唯一的问题是，你们很可能被分到不同学院。”  
“我才不要……”小姑娘哽咽着说。

直到火车即将发车，Erik才踏上列车，在每节车厢寻找Charles身影。第一节车厢里坐着一对高年级的学生。一个男孩躺在座椅上，头枕着另一个男孩的膝盖在睡觉，脸上还压着一本《魔法图符集》坐着的男孩冲Erik做了个嘘的动作。隔壁车厢一群男生大呼小叫的玩高布石，其中输得最多的家伙脸上贴满了大大小小的假脓包。后面的车厢两个女孩子在尝试染发咒，不过她们的头发看起来全焦了……  
直到第十二节车厢，他才找到Charles。Charles已经换上长袍正和对面的一个男生聊着什么。那个男生戴着角质眼镜，穿着格子衬衫和牛仔裤。衣着上看像是来自麻瓜家庭。  
Erik听见Charles说道：“原来麻瓜见面的礼仪是这样的吗？真有趣。我妈妈说麻瓜见面会互相亲对方的手呢，她亲眼见过。对了，还要对受礼者使用‘除你手套’。”  
“接受吻手礼的对象只能是已婚妇女，男士使用右手或者两只手握住女士的右手……就像这样——”说着那个男生握住了Charles的右手。  
“我需要回吻你的右手吗？”  
“不需要。有的地方对男性施与吻手礼表示臣服，比如黑手党……”  
那个男生对Charles解释什么是黑手党。  
Erik对麻瓜的礼仪完全不了解。他不知道那个男孩是真的在教Charles还是随口乱说，他担心那个男孩真的对Charles使用吻手礼。  
Erik立刻推门进去，“我是Erik Lehnsherr，来自霍赫海姆。”提到霍赫海姆时他还加了重音。他试图借此引起Charles的注意，他压制着喜悦的心情，竭力不让声音听起来过于激动。  
“Charles Xavier。”  
“Hank McCoy。”Hank愣了一下，放开了Charles的手。  
Erik在心底松了一口气，他把行李放到行李架上。Charles的行李和他一样简单。米克诺斯没待在旁边。Erik还曾担心它提早暴露自己的身份。  
McCoy的行李箱看起来古怪极了，箱子上印着奇怪的图案，下面还带着轮子。  
Erik坐在离Charles旁边的位置。他期待能和Charles聊点什么，但自我介绍后他们出现了短暂的沉默。Charles用好奇的目光打量Erik，但他并没有就霍赫海姆展开话题。  
“你们在做什么？学习麻瓜的礼仪？”Erik说，“你或许记得，因为1692年麻瓜对巫师的迫害，巫师们曾经在长达五年的时间学习麻瓜礼仪为求自保。但愿你不是处于被胁迫的情况下才学的。”  
那时的Erik并没有意识到他的语气会令Charles和Hank感到不快。  
“我觉得礼仪很有趣，也很复杂。它能帮助我快速融入麻瓜的日常生活。”Charles转向Hank，“你刚才教我的碰拳方法是这样，握起拳头碰向对方的，对吗？”  
“是这样的，我可以为你演示一下。”  
Hank向Erik伸出手，Erik打开Hank的手，“我不觉得这种浪费时间的礼仪有什么好玩。我们可以下盘棋消磨时间。”  
“我不想和你下棋。如果我想，我也会和Hank下。”  
“我不会玩巫师棋。”Hank老老实实地回答。“你和Lehnsherr玩吧。”  
“没关系，它很简单，我可以教你。”Charles从行李中拿出自己的棋盘，“熟悉规则，你不出五分钟就能学会的。”  
“你确认他能命令棋子动起来吗？”  
“恐怕只有狂妄自大的家伙才担心棋子不受他的指令。”Charles说道。  
Charles命令棋子归位，详细地给Hank讲解了一遍规则。  
“我明白了。它和西洋棋的规则很像。我六岁的时候开始学西洋棋，我想我可以试试。”Hank说道。  
“你至少应该让他五个子，他才有可能和你平局。”Erik轻描淡写地说道。  
虽然Erik讲得很直白，但他恐怕是对的，巫师棋和西洋棋规则很像，但充满了不确定性。Hank的战车刚刚吃掉了Charles的主教，但棋子用力过猛，车轮撞到了旁边的骑士。接下来它被骑士用马鞭狠狠抽了一顿，这枚棋子从此一蹶不振。那之后，它每次只肯走一步。  
他的另一个骑士在喂马，之后刷起了马背。皇后和国王低声交谈，小兵跪在棋盘上擦拭铠甲和盾牌。  
Hank输给Charles是再自然不过的事情。

“你为什么不和不需要学的人下呢？”Erik问道。“否则到了霍格沃茨你的皇后未必能走出一步。”  
“我的确很想和你下棋。”Charles的话没让Erik开心一秒，Charles白了他一眼继续说道，“除非你离开这个车厢。”

Charles忽略了Erik的存在，他和Hank边下棋边聊。话语间提到了彼此的家庭还有以前待的学校。

他不知道麻瓜的学校是什么样子的。电子游戏？动画？它们都是什么？现在的情形和他设想中的见面不太一样。  
Erik从行李中拿出一本书打发时间。Charles的信中提到过这本书——一个不准使用魔法的巫师要在麻瓜世界中待满一年的故事。他伪装成牙医在麻瓜世界经历了一场冒险，也闹出了不少笑话。尤其他给病人拔牙的桥段，他使用了混淆视听咒语后补了昏迷咒。再用“除你牙齿”三次，结果还是拔错了牙。Erik也被这个段落逗笑了不止一次。总之，它是本轻松愉快的书。

书的作者Henry Duncan曾经在魔法部麻瓜问题调解委员会工作过，对麻瓜的生活非常了解。  
Charles看到Erik读的书惊讶了一秒，然后注意力立刻转回棋盘上了。

过了一会，门被一个长着橄榄色眼睛、头发灰白的女人打开，她面带笑容地问道：“你们要吃点什么吗？”  
“有三明治吗？”Hank问道。  
“亲爱的。你为什么不试试眼球曲奇和章鱼冰淇淋呢。冰淇淋是上周新出的口味，保准你没有尝过。”  
不只章鱼冰淇淋，她手推车里的所有东西Hank都没有吃过。  
“巧克力蛙、眼球曲奇、比比多味豆、章鱼冰淇淋、洋梨蛋糕……”Charles说，“双份的。”他付了钱。  
接着Charles教Hank鉴别比比多味豆。哪些看起来很恶心的豆子可能味道不错，哪些看起来漂亮的可能味道古怪。他选了一颗黑色夹杂绿色斑点的豆子，“黑番茄味，还不错。”  
Hank吃了一颗红色的，他本以为会是莓果或是西瓜味，结果却是牛血味。味道怪得他喝了一整瓶仙人掌汁才冲掉。接着，他吃了一颗还算不错的蛤杂烩味道。之后连着两次吃到了铁肚皮龙的脚爪味道。  
Hank的脸皱成一团，他打开冰淇淋的盖子，试图用冰淇淋的味道遮住豆子的怪味。一只白色的触角搭到了他的手背上，吸盘的冰冷、滑腻触摸让他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。Hank把盖子盖了回去，触角在他的手背留下了一道散发着奶油味的涎线。  
“铁肚皮龙脚爪味道非常稀有。”Charles把一盒巧克力蛙递给他，“不是真含有铁肚皮的脚爪成分，因为它有毒。吃完它的脚爪你可能要几十年都唱着歌说话了。连着吃到两次意味着你的运气好的惊人。你可以拆开巧克力蛙试试，说不定里面会有很少见的卡片。”  
“每盒巧克力蛙里面都会放卡片吗？”Hank晃了晃盒子，他听到两声蛙鸣。  
“管舌雀牌子喜欢追赶流行。他们放了很多滑稽玩具进去。还加入毒箭蛙和小丑蛙等种类，材料也从巧克力换成果仁巧克力，后来还别出心裁地加入了谷类。你可以想象得出，沾满果仁和麦片的巧克力蛙和癞蛤蟆有多像。大家都不喜欢。后来他们去做果汁蛞蝓，再后来他们就破产了。”  
Hank拆开第一个巧克力蛙，里面的卡片上是一个黑发黑眼的男子，他扫了Hank一眼，表情相当不屑，卡片写着：“Sebastian Shaw”  
“他是谁？”  
“我以为他已经被移除去了。他不是一个好巫师。你可以吐口水在上面。”  
Hank翻过卡片背面，上面写着：Sebastian Shaw曾于2050年至2070年担任魔法部部长、傲罗指挥部总指挥、魔法法律执行司司长队。他曾公布《收缴混血巫师魔杖条例》《禁止通婚法案》《麻瓜动物化法案》《可疑麻瓜监视法案》（以上法案全部于2075年废除。）  
Sebastian Shaw是灵魂切割咒发明人。惯用法术：掏肠咒、钻心咒……  
Hank觉得这个巫师不仅长相，连简介也让人不舒服。  
“他真是个疯子。没有人反对他吗？”Hank把卡片丢到一边，卡片上的Shaw怒气冲冲地释放了一个恶咒。  
“有很多，但支持他的人也不少。他们认为Shaw做了他们想做而又碍于身份不能做的事。”  
Hank拆开下一盒。“一个球员。”  
他拿着金闪闪的卡片念到：“Alan Sutton效力于卡菲利飞弩队，1432-1508届魁地奇世界杯最佳找球手。同是他还是巫师发明家、向麻瓜推广魁地奇发起人、持球光荣之手制作人、布斯巴顿魔法学校荣誉魁地奇教授……”  
“Sutton妈妈姓Frost。Frost家族的人都有预知能力。因为一些原因，他们全家隐藏了行踪，今年才在公开场合露面。妈妈曾经带了一只客迈拉兽的蛋给Frost夫人，拜托她替我妹妹看相。Frost夫人只说了一句：‘她是五月生的*，这很明显不是吗？’我妈妈气得要死，再也不相信她的话了。今年学校请到她的孙女Emma Frost做占卜课教授，我们三年级会学到这门科目的。据说Sutton遗传了一部分预知能力，会提早知道飞贼在哪儿。所以他每次都找得特别准。”  
“这张卡片很少见吗？”  
“非常稀有，很难收集到。我说过了，你的运气不错。  
“送给你吧。”Hank毫不犹豫地说道。  
“我有两张一模一样的了。多亏了我的妹妹，她特别喜欢巧克力蛙。曾经有一次她一口气吃了五个，其中两张Sutton，一张Veliko——一个门将。不过她也被我妈骂了个半死。不准她半个月内吃一点糖果。”  
“可是他不在这里。卡片上一片空白。”  
“他很忙，Sutton偶尔在下午两点的时候出现在巧克力蛙卡片上，大多数时间都在打盹。他除了是最有名的找球手之外，还是个诗人和巫师发明家。无人操控扫帚是他于2120年发明且改良的。因此那一年圣芒戈器械事故科的病人多了五倍。”  
Hank翻过卡片，背面上写着：Alan Sutton著有诗集《飞贼是阳光的眼泪》、《没有魔杖，没有爱情，没有你》和《带球的兄弟们》*。另外，诗集未公开在丽痕书店销售，请来信到下面地址订购。凭借此卡可两折购买诗集一套，量大优惠更多。  
Erik打算在列车上和Charles做的事都被Hank变为了现实。下巫师棋、吃巧克力蛙、收集卡片。他为此期待了整整一个假期，现在却成了多余的人。于是Erik带着嫉妒说道：“恐怕他连什么是魁地奇都不知道吧。”  
Hank的确不知道，Charles说道：“Hank，很多熟知魁地奇的巫师也没办法把它玩得很好。巴利卡斯蝙蝠队的Antonio Carter 来自麻瓜家庭。他是黄金游走球排行榜上第一位的最佳击球手。连最最不喜欢魁地奇的Raven也特别佩服他。”  
接下来Charles一边拆巧克力蛙，一边给Hank讲解魁地奇的规则，比如飞行高度、罚球、假动作、击球出场、乌龙球等等——一个打出乌龙球的球员被扔进黑森林一个月，后来他转行养神奇动物了。  
Hank听得十分入迷，简直想立刻骑到扫帚上飞到霍格沃茨去。  
“对了，魁地奇是一项很危险的运动吗？”Hank问道。他才不会说出妈妈曾叮嘱不要参加任何危险运动的话，那太丢脸了。  
Erik对Hank的问题感到不屑，他轻哼了一声。  
“所有的运动都伴随着危险。”Charles扫了一眼Erik说道。  
Charles拿到一张Celestina Warbeck，Warbeck从火焰中现身，她的衣服每眨下眼睛都在变化。  
他把卡片递给Hank，上面写着Warbeck在世界各地，一共举办了963场演唱会。还曾于2069年、2071年……入选魔法女高音名人堂。  
“你把卡片贴近耳朵会听见她唱《破解午夜的魔咒》，不过别听太久，会入迷的。她在海边献唱的时候连塞壬都被她的歌声迷住了。”Charles补充道。  
Hank听了一会，歌声婉转哀怨。  
“她唱的语言我听不懂。”Hank郁闷地说道。  
“如尼文，我们很快就会学到。”  
“我第一次听Busta Rhymes的歌也听不懂。”  
可惜Charles并不知道Rhymes是谁，所以歌手的话题他们完全进行不下去。

一个高个子，皮肤苍白的女孩子打开门推销《巫师周刊》杂志，见车厢内没有人需要便离开了。  
Charles和Hank很自然地聊到了彼此喜欢读的书。Hank提到的作者Charles只听说过其中几个人，他们都是十八世纪出生的人，而且真实身份都是巫师。  
同样的，Charles读过的书Hank也没听过。他甚至连谁是诗翁彼豆都不知道。  
Charles展示了几个简单的魔法。这让Hank大为惊叹。  
“学校很快就会学到的。”Charles不好意思地说，“我只是把所有课本读了一遍。”  
Hank给Charles展示了麻瓜的戏法，用一枚加隆和Charles的手帕当做道具。  
Erik很快看穿Hank的手肘中藏着另一枚硬币。他还看穿Hank让Charles集中注意力看右手拇指和食指时，小指的小动作。他不相信Charles没有注意到，但Charles对Hank的魔术大加赞赏，还表示这非常了不起。  
之后Hank教了Charles麻瓜之间的一种通信方式——摩斯电码。  
Charles不一会就用电码敲出“真有趣”，Hank也用电码回复他。“很高兴认识你”  
“我在看书。”Erik不满地说道。  
其实他并没有被打扰，书的内容他一点都没看进去，他只是不想看到Hank和Charles那么亲密，明明是他最先认识Charles的。  
Charles故意朝敲了一句。“别管他。”  
“你们真幼稚。”Erik说道。

Charles和Hank约定时间，打算帮Hank在咿啦猫头鹰商店选一只猫头鹰。而且Hank已经见过了Charles的妈妈和妹妹。他们假期会去对方家里玩，Charles还没去过麻瓜朋友的家中做客。Charles许诺1512届魁地奇世界杯一定带Hank去白鼬山观看。

等到了站，Charles对Hank说道：“我们去霍格沃茨读书是为了成为更好的巫师。而不是变成一个目中无人的自大狂。还有，快换长袍吧。我们到了。”  
他领着箱子和Hank走出了车厢。

接下来新生们乘船往霍格沃茨驶去。Erik挨着Hank坐着，Charles坐在Erik对面。Erik几次想挑起话题，都被Charles无视了。  
进入礼堂的时候，Erik听见Charles向Hank介绍雕像、画像分别是谁，天花板用了哪些魔法等等。Hank记得很快，那些飘来飘去的幽灵让他适应了好一会  
到分配学院的时候，Hank看着一个个被戴上分院帽的孩子不安地说道：“那顶帽子真的不会把我赶走吗？”  
Charles安慰他很久，他还是紧张不安。  
“那么我会被分到哪儿呢？”  
“很难说，我家人都被分去了史莱特林和拉文克劳。我去这两个学院的可能性很大。”  
“他们毕业后去了哪里工作呢？”  
“一部分去了魔法部，另一部分进了阿兹卡班。”  
Hank闭上了嘴，经过Charles对他的简单解释，他已经了解阿兹卡班是个什么样的地方。  
很快Hank和四个男孩子被分到了格兰芬多。两个男生和一个女士被分到了拉文克劳，一对双胞胎被分到了赫奇帕奇。另外三个男孩子和两个女孩子去了史莱特林。  
接着Erik被叫到了名字，他戴上分院帽，听见一个苍老的声音嘀咕：“太少见了，唔，让我猜猜你为什么没去德姆斯特朗……哦，原来如此，史莱特林！”  
Erik坐到座位上，旁边一个高年级男生向他伸出了手，他没看到。Erik的注意力全在Charles身上，他盯着被戴上分院帽的Charles，祈祷他也能被分到史莱特林。

分院帽犹豫了很久，时间久得两个教授都走到它旁边询问。（他们以为它睡着了。）然后它大声喊道：“格兰芬多！”  
格兰芬多的学生鼓起掌来。Erik的心沉了下去，只能自我安慰还好能常在课堂上见到Charles。

吃完晚饭，史莱特林的级长——一个板着脸，身材瘦高，留着金色短发的男生带领被分到史莱特林的新生去了宿舍。  
Erik整理行李的时候，米克诺斯飞了进来。它的右腿绑着Charles寄给Magnus的信。信中全是他被分进格兰芬多的兴奋之情。  
Charles还写道：“你的预言真的太准了，我在列车上交到了朋友。当然也有讨厌的人。他被分到史莱特林去了。”  
信中连这个“人”名字也没提到。让他心情复杂的是，Charles在信中放上了一枚Alan Sutton的巧克力蛙卡片。  
Charles还在信末留言：  
或许你在小时候已经收集过了吧。希望你不会觉得它很幼稚。


	6. 六

六

Charles喝着茶听Raven和Hank聊最新的服装流行。  
不一会，老特纳飞了回来，腿上还绑着Erik的回信。Charles拆下信，给了老纳特一片培根。老特纳用喙甩了甩，把它凶狠地吞下了肚。蒲绒绒抖得更厉害，它似乎坚信老特纳接下来就会吞掉自己。

信上写着：  
我不能去，因为没人给我签字。  
玩得开心点。  
我很期待你的情书。 

Erik

“情书”下面还重重画了一条线。  
过了一会，Woolf教授表示学生们该出发去霍格莫德村了。Frost教授站在门口检查学生们的监护人许可签名。  
高年级学生纷纷起身朝门口移动，一年级和二年级的学生垂头丧气地回到各自的休息室中。  
Erik不看Charles的方向，他竭力不要把失落的心情表露出来。他走出礼堂，集中精神思考着去哪儿打发一天的时光。两个一年级的史莱特林男生绕路走开，Erik不用照镜子也知道自己的脸色很难看。忽然有谁拍了他的肩膀一下。  
“要去哪儿？”Charles微笑着问道。  
“你不用陪你妹妹吗？”  
“我把全部的零用钱给了她，换取Hank代替我陪伴她一天，现在他们差不多已经登上列车了。”Charles说，“我更想留下来陪你。”  
“我该怎么回报你？”Erik凑近他说道。  
走廊上偶尔有几个学生经过。其中那个被Sterling打了头的赫奇帕奇男生停住了脚步。他看到Charles和Erik这对死对头亲密的样子，嘴巴几乎能塞下一整条彩球鱼。更让他惊讶的是，Erik居然会笑，他以为Erik得了大笑不止症才能笑出来呢。惊讶之余他没忘记举起手中的相机对准他们——这可是百年不遇的爆炸新闻。  
“如果我是你，”Erik盯着他。“我会在它还没变成一块废铁前离开。”  
那个男生犹豫了几秒抱着相机跑了，一路上还感叹这一天是多么的倒霉。

“对他友善点。”Charles说，“很快全校都会知道我们是一对，这种事藏不住的。”  
“我们该找个人少的地方。”Erik说。  
他们先是去了十一号教室，那里很少有人去，稍微打扫一下会是个不错的约会地点。不巧的是教室早被一对小情侣占用了。他们专注地接着吻，即使Charles轻咳，他们也毫无反应。过了一会，女孩子背对着他们，一边接吻一边指向一把木椅子做了个请坐的手势。

Charles感觉别扭极了，他真的需要一个能和Erik独处的地方。  
他灵光一闪，“我想到一个地方。只是它很隐蔽，不容易找得到。”  
他领着Erik来到四楼走廊。Charles用魔杖轻轻敲打墙面，“我知道这么做看起来很蠢，但一会你就明白了。”  
Charles的任何行为Erik都不会觉得愚蠢，他问道：“我有什么能帮上你的？”  
“我在找一个长了脚的房间。我不确定它在哪一层，它像可能在霍格沃茨的每个角落出现。我昨天在这里遇到它的。”

Sterling教授和Stryker的交谈声在楼梯下方响起。听得出来Sterling教授仍盛怒中。  
“太不凑巧了。”Charles手摸着墙壁，默默祈祷。“快出现吧。”  
Erik在食尸鬼雕像前走过三次，用魔杖敲了敲墙壁，墙壁应声变成一扇破旧的窄门。  
Charles拉住Erik躲进门内。门内的空间狭小不堪，Erik紧紧地搂住Charles的腰，呼吸的热气打在Charles脸上。  
Charles没时间想他们贴得有多近，他耳朵贴着门，留意门外的动静。  
门外传来Sterling教授愤怒的吼声：“你为什么没有拦住Logan！害我出了大丑，全都是你的错！”  
砰！有人用拳头狠狠地捶了墙壁一下，把Charles吓了一跳。  
等Sterling教授走远，Charles说：“如果Sterling教授知道我离他不到一英尺远，说不定会气得用头撞墙。”  
“你对Sterling教授存在偏见，他并不是你想象的那么无能。”  
“最著名的魔法史学家、英国魔法史研究会会长、魔法部高级顾问……他讲过一万遍了吧。我敢打赌每一个霍格沃茨的学生都能把他的头衔倒背如流。”  
Erik没说话，Charles知道他们很难在Sterling教授的问题上达成共识。  
“他恐怕再过一百年也改不了。如果他能对麻瓜和混血家庭的学生友善一点——”Charles说，“算了，我不想约会时谈论他。”  
他们沉默了一会，Charles意识到他刚才的语气可能不太友好。  
“你曾经来过这里？”Charles试图把话题转回来。  
“我有时候会来这里待上一会。这里很安静，不会有人打扰。它能变成任何你需要的样子。”Erik用耳语才能听到的声音说，“你如果喜欢呆在扫帚间，我也不反对。”  
“我有个想法。”Charles对Erik说，“闭起眼睛。”  
Erik照做了。  
“我想让这里铺上粉红色的壁纸、俗气的长绒地毯、装饰着至少一百只蝴蝶结的窗帘、六张铺着蕾丝花边桌布的小圆桌、以及摆放蛋糕、果冻的柜台。”Charles在心里默念。“要和帕笛芙夫人茶馆一样。”  
“睁开眼睛吧。”Charles说道。  
Erik睁开眼睛，走廊已经变成了一间起居室。起居室宽敞又温暖，壁炉中的炭火燃烧得正旺，发出噼啪噼啪的响声。

天花板垂下一盏明亮的枝形吊灯。他们脚下踩着厚实的地毯，两个巨大的橡木书架立在窗子旁边。书架上挤满了各种各样的书。其中不少书Charles在信中提到过。  
“我的屋子。我本来想带你去帕笛芙夫人茶馆。构建到书架时想到它的《阁楼巫师》总是缺第六本。我又想到开学前买了整套，但忘记带到霍格沃茨。”Charles摊开双手，“结果就变成这样了。”  
“我更喜欢这里。”Erik抽出一本《魁地奇画报》翻开，里面的Abner猛地向他击球。Erik躲过游走球合上书，“和你寄给我的照片一模一样。但我更想去真实的房间。”  
“你会的，它随时都为你开放。”Charles说，“你来温彻斯特就住在我隔壁的屋子。那里窗外的景色非常迷人。天气好的时候能看到传说中的回声森林。”  
“我认为温彻斯特有更值得我欣赏的景色。”Erik给了Charles一个颇有深意的微笑。  
不知道从哪里传来一声轻微的哼声。  
Erik留意到东面的墙壁上挂着一张画，画的背景是他们所处的起居室，一个高个女人背对他们站着。她穿着黑色的长裙，几乎与起居室的墙壁融为一体，如果她不发出声音，很难注意到这幅画。  
“她是谁？”Erik问道。  
“她是我的一位先祖。家中所有关于她画像都被施了永久粘贴咒，摘不下来。她有一幅画挂在温侧斯特四楼的走廊，后来不知道被谁遮起来了，她气得发疯。从那以后她其他的画像也都是这幅样子。”Charles说，“她不会转过来的，除非爷爷肯向她道歉。但我觉得那是完全不可能的事。”  
画像发出了一声更加大声的哼，锁孔上一个带金属手柄的小盒子，咯吱咯吱地转动起来。  
“那是隔音盒，它能减少噪音。即使一万只恶婆鸟同时尖叫，这个房间也听不到。”Charles解释道：“我妈妈的声音极具穿透力。她发出的声音足以让整个温彻斯特郡的生物都跑光。我把它安在锁孔上面，能让她的吼叫不足以杀掉我。所以你知道为什么我那么害怕她的咆哮信了吧。”  
在接下来的时间里他们一边喝茶一边下棋。一共下了五局，Charles赢了一次，一次和棋。  
“你有心事。”Erik说道。  
“我一直在想着一件事。几乎想了一个晚上，但所有线索都无法拼到一起。”  
“一整晚。那是你为什么这么困的原因。”  
“的确。”Charles连续两晚都没有睡好，他的体力有点透支，很快他就在椅子上打起了瞌睡。Charles最后的意识停留有人温柔地把他抱了起来。

Charles很快在扶手椅上惊醒了。他感到很冷，房间内一片漆黑。Erik不在屋内，他穿好斗篷走出屋外。令他感到惊奇的是，门外并不是霍格沃茨的走廊，而是他的家。但又不是他所熟悉的家。温彻斯特从未如此破败过，房梁布满蜘蛛网，地板积满灰尘和剥落的墙纸。天花板破了洞，阵阵冷风低吟着灌进屋内，却无法冲淡空气中陈腐、发霉的气味。  
Charles呼喊Erik的名字，回答他的只有自己的回声。他顺着楼梯往下走，楼梯坍塌了大半，他一只手扶着墙壁，另一只手举着魔杖，凭借魔杖发出的光亮，寻找家人的踪影。墙壁上的画像都已经不在，取代它们的是大片烟火熏黑的痕迹。Charles感觉不到一点熟悉的痕迹，整座建筑就像一座荒废许久的坟墓。  
他走下几节台阶进入带着拱顶的走廊，地面上骇人的血迹引起了他的注意。他跟着血迹进入大厅，再到地下室。

地下室一片凌乱，空气中弥漫着浓重的血腥味。一个金属鸟笼被放在显眼的位置，鸟笼中困着一只伤痕累累的乌鸦。它的右爪被一条细锁链绑在栖木上，它用喙撕扯着锁链，想把它挣脱开。  
当它认出Charles就拍打翅膀大声鸣叫起来，她发出的声音和Raven一样：“救我，快把笼门打开，笼子在不停的缩小！”  
“天啊，你被谁困在这里的？”  
Charles试了几个咒语都失灵了。他找来一座雕像的底座想砸开笼门，可笼门像被焊死了，他用尽全力也无法砸开一角。  
“别管我，去看看爸爸和妈妈！”乌鸦大叫道。  
Charles在一个柜子后发现了趴伏在地面上的Sharon。  
他连忙把她翻过身。Sharon面容狰狞，脸上血管的纹路清晰可见，蓝色的瞳孔放大，显然死了很久。生前还遭受过长时间的折磨。  
Brian躺在离她不远的地方。一个男人站在他旁边，用鞋踢了踢他。那个男人背对着Charles站着，全身都被黑色的斗篷笼罩。Brian眼神涣散，满脸血污。Charles触摸他的脸，他的脸颊冰凉。Charles注意到Brian脸被撕开几道道深深的血口，血口皮肉外翻，最深的甚至能见到骨头。  
“你是谁？为什么要伤害他们？”Charles大声质问道。  
让Charles窒息的事情发生了，那个男人转过身来，魔杖尖指向Charles的心脏。Charles认出了那张苍白、消瘦的脸，他像被一只无形的手捏住了喉咙，好半天才吐出对方的名字。  
“Erik。”

Charles醒过来的时候房间已经发生了变化，起居室不见了。他处在一个石砌的房间中。房间很大，墙壁装饰着墨绿色的挂毯，窗子上挂着厚厚的窗帘。地面盖着厚实的羊毛地毯，地毯边缘的花纹是一条条蛇首尾相接组成。虽然壁炉中的火烧得正旺，但他还是感到有点冷。

天花板的吊灯特是六条银色的蛇组成，每条蛇都大张着嘴巴咬着半截蜡烛。  
现在他躺在一张四柱床上。四柱床装饰着绿色床帐和拉绳。和格兰芬多样式很像，只不过这张床的拉绳是一条树蝰。它盯着Charles，嘶嘶地吐着信子。  
Charles支撑着起来，他身上盖着墨绿色的毛毯，斗篷和鞋子都被人脱掉了。等身体的沉重和麻木感远去，Charles使劲捏了捏脸颊，虽然很疼，但仍然感觉到恐惧，他担心从这里出去会再度陷入到刚才的梦中。

Charles四下寻找钟表想看看到底睡了多久。他看到一座放在桌面上的头骨，头骨黑洞洞的眼眶中两条闪皮蛇组成时针和分针——时间指向八点半。  
Charles揉了揉模糊的眼睛适应光线。他只睡了短短二十分吗？  
Erik坐在床边的一把雕花扶手椅中，借着壁炉中的火光翻看手中的《高等咒语及解码》。  
蒲绒绒安静地坐在椅背上，Erik翻动一页，它仿佛能看懂似的扯扯Erik的衣袖，示意他往回翻。Erik摸摸它头的毛，它在椅背上来回打转。如果它长着一条尾巴，恐怕已经摇起来了。胆小的它和Erik如此亲密，让Charles感到不可思议。  
Charles坐起来，后背靠着床头。树蝰后缩了一下，发动了攻击。Charles把枕头塞进了它嘴里。  
“它只是个小魔法。”Erik合上书，挥挥手。树蝰头埋到床帐中不动了。  
“非常符合你们的风格。”Charles低声咕哝道。  
Erik目光移到Charles脸上。“你看起来很累。做恶梦了吗？”  
“太可怕了。我不愿意再回想一次。”Charles说，“而且我深信恶梦会传染，我不希望你也做同样的恶梦。”  
“我更想知道了。”Erik起身坐到Charles床边说道。  
Charles把梦简单描述了一遍，“我记得《解梦指南》把这类梦归结为现实无法满足的愿望。可我想不出我需要什么。”  
Erik撩开Charles汗湿的额发，用手背抚摸他的脸颊，手指的温度令Charles感到安心，“那不是我。”  
“我知道。”  
“我永远都不会做伤害你和你家人的事。”Erik抱住Charles，手指摩挲他的头发，“这个梦永远都不会成真。”

他们彼此依靠了一会，直到Charles感到阵阵饥饿感向他袭来。  
“这是你的床吗？”Charles问道。  
“欢迎来到史莱特林宿舍。”Erik做了个手势，“我学不来，巴罗先生接下来会哑着嗓子大喊‘禁止问问题，否则我会把你撕碎。’”  
一个满身是血的幽灵穿墙而过，他朝Charles扬了扬手中的长剑。  
“真难想象你们每天都听到这个。换了我，我肯定受不了。胖夫人只会严厉地对我们说：‘说出你们的口令，快点。否则就滚蛋。’”  
“万圣节还有圣诞节他会换点新词。如果喝醉了他骂得会更难听。”Erik用魔杖轻点床边的桌子，桌面上立刻出现了一盘越橘酱蛋糕和一瓶南瓜汁。“我猜你一定饿了。那边Azazel的柜子里还有蜂蜜馅饼和香肠。床底下还有一打黄油啤酒。不过，他的袜子和短裤也在那里。你不会习惯那个味道的，他从来不用清洁咒。”  
他的话音刚落，一个黑色的橡木柜从地面中升了起来。柜子上面贴着一张“格兰芬多都是Курицын сын!”的海报，柜子的门虚掩着，Charles看到里面几双绿莹莹的眼睛在盯着他。  
Charles怀疑Azazel的柜子里可能早已成功孵化出一窝霍克拉普或者狐媚子。他忘不了帮妈妈清理温彻斯特的花园时，霍克拉普散发出的阵阵怪味——就像烂掉洋葱。Erik的味道很好闻，他不想任何气味影响它。他让柜子以最快的速度退回到地板下。  
“我猜那句俄语不是什么好话。”  
“昨天早上Sean在他后脑上贴了两个假脓包。到了晚饭时他才发现。他没抓住Sean，就在柜门上贴了这个。”  
“像是Sean会做的事。”Charles打开南瓜汁盖子喝了一口，不好意思地说：“我把约会时间全浪费在睡觉上了。”  
Erik毫不在意，仿佛守在熟睡的Charles旁边是件非常有趣的事。他伸手擦掉Charles嘴边残留的南瓜汁。“你的起居室连接卧室的那边没有构建卧室，于是我换成了史莱特林宿舍。”  
“我更想看看你的房间。”  
“我很久没回家了，回忆不出屋子的样子。”  
“这五年你一次也没回去过吗？假期的时候你待在哪儿？”  
“我大部分时间待在学校。校长允许过。所以我知道很多条霍格沃茨的密道，也来过很多次有求必应屋。剩下的时间我到处旅行。”  
“难怪你寄信的地方每次都不一样。”Charles咬了一口蛋糕，有了食物的填充他的胃感觉好多了。他把蒲绒绒安置在膝盖上，把剩下的蛋糕分成小块喂给它。

盘子中缺口的蛋糕隔几秒钟又变回完整。蒲绒绒贪得无厌地伸出细长的舌头舔Charles指头上的蛋糕屑，Charles费了不少劲才抽出手指。“我以前以为你是个在执行任务的傲罗。”  
“很多时候我会做点伪装，比如增龄药剂。能让我去很多未成年巫师禁止去的地方。”Erik把蒲绒绒拎去桌面，让它和头骨钟作伴。  
“你的父母不担心你吗？”Charles问道，他很想见见Erik的家人。  
“他们在我很小的时候就去世了。”Erik平静地说，“祖父是我唯一的亲人，不过我联络不上他。我们五年没见过了。”  
Charles心里一紧，他不忍心看见Erik难过，他愿意做一切事抹去Erik哀伤的表情。“对不起。我不知道。”  
“你是唯一不需要道歉的人。”Erik握紧他的手说道。  
“他们是被谁杀掉的？”  
“据我祖父说他们双双死于新魔咒的研究失败。”  
Charles心中打定了主意，这个圣诞节他会留在霍格沃茨，陪Erik度过。  
“你有心事。”Erik说道。。  
Charles把昨晚抵达禁林前的经历原原本本地讲给了Erik。  
“我猜测有些人藏在霍格沃茨计划着什么坏事。”Charles说，“可一切都像是我的一场梦，我记得昨晚有一道魔法撞上了墙壁，但我刚才检查，那里什么都没有。“Erik，你在听吗？”  
Charles的遇险让Erik感到后怕。如果Charles受到伤害，他一定不会原谅自己。他永远会怨恨自己写了那封邀请信。  
“你在怀疑谁？”  
“我不知道。霍格沃茨有那么多学生和老师，每一个人都有可能。或许只有梅林知道答案。”  
“别胡思乱想。老老实实地喝杯茶然后吃点东西，你会想出答案的。”

Charles虽然知道Erik在安慰他，但他想不出更好的解决方法。他们喝完下午茶，走出屋子。破旧的木门立刻在他们身后消失了。

“别让我等你的信太久。”Erik说道。  
Charles挥了挥手表示知道了。Erik扯住他，往他嘴唇上轻咬了一口。  
“史莱特林加十分。”

Charles回到宿舍的时候。Warren穿着新买的飞檐走壁鞋，站在窗子外面摆弄望月镜。他调试了它三十分钟，效果越来越模糊，甚至不如用眼睛直接看。最后他把原因归结为狼人的嚎叫——那怪声把镜筒里的月亮吓跑了。  
Sean的床上摆着文人居羽毛笔店的空纸袋。Warren告诉Charles，Sean的羽毛笔刚打开纸盒就飞走了。十分钟前就飞出霍格沃茨了，Sean恐怕骑着飞天扫帚也追不上。

Hank披着毯子一脸愁容地坐在壁炉前，正用魔杖烤斗篷和长袍。水滴滴答答的顺着他的头发往下掉。他的眼镜全是水雾，不得不烤一会衣服就擦擦眼镜。屋子里飘荡着一股淡淡的水草味。  
Charles给Hank的眼镜施了个防水咒，Hank摘下眼镜又戴回鼻梁。“感觉好多了。”  
“发生了什么？你看起来像在湖里游了一圈。”  
“我和Raven到霍格莫德后，她去风雅试衣服，我在店内等。”他吸着鼻子说，“顺便说一句，Raven选的每一条裙子都很适合她。大概等了十五分钟，我想起限量的彩炮快卖光了，就先去佐科的魔法笑话店买彩炮。买完我回到风雅门口， Janos和几个史莱特林男生走了过来。他看到我等在那儿就对我说：‘想买女装吗？我送你条粉红色的长袍怎么样？’噢——”Hank放下魔杖，吸吮被烫着的手指头。  
Charles拿出魔杖帮Hank烤干长袍。“所以你们打起来了？”  
“我懒得理他。”Hank把烤干的围巾挂到旁边的椅背上。“结果他推了我一下。他的力气大极了，我掉进了十英尺外的湖里。湖面没结冰，水冷得要命，我好不容易才爬上来，上岸的时Janos已经跑了。”  
Charles明白那股水草味来自哪里了，他说：“明天我会替你教训他的。”  
Sean喘着粗气走进宿舍。“没追上，它太快了。我要给文人居写投诉信。”说完他扑在了床上。

Charles把烤干的长袍翻了面，一个物件掉在他们之间的地毯上——是Raven的挂坠盒。  
挂坠盒黑色的宝石球面裂开了一道缝隙，把它从左到右分成了两半。每一只金属的手拿着半边破碎的球体。  
Hank无论用了多少次修复如初都没法把它变回原样。  
“糟了，Raven真的会杀掉我的。我把它摔坏了。”  
“我觉得事情远没有这么简单。”Charles压低声音，“不像Janos做的。他没有这么大的力量。我在书上看过，只有咒语才会留下这样的痕迹。至于是什么咒语我也想不出来。我要找个熟悉魔咒的人问问。”Charles把它拿在手心里，严肃地说，“从你跌入湖中的情形看，我猜有人对你施了恶咒。”  
Hank摸了摸胸口，确信自己安然无恙。“不会是不可饶恕咒吧。”  
“很难说。”Charles说，“除了Janos，你看到有谁对你下咒吗？”  
“我不知道，当时霍格莫德人很多。我没看到谁对我念咒语。等Raven出来，她也吓了一跳。我告诉她我不小心在水池里滑倒了。后来，我们去了帕笛芙夫人茶馆，我们喝了茶，她帮我烤干斗篷。我们发现彩炮全部炸开了，Raven认为它是害我掉进水里的元凶。我们返回了魔法笑话店，和店员理论了一个钟头，他们发誓绝不是出售的东西出了问题。但为了补偿我，送了我那些。”他朝床一大堆滑稽商品歪了歪头。“Raven觉得很扫兴，我们连糖果都没买就回来了。”  
“Sterling教授没有处罚Janos吗？”Charles问道，虽然他可能性不大。  
“他应该没看到我掉进水里。再说我害他出了那么大的丑，他对我恨之入骨。他很乐意再把我推下水的。”Hank说，“我看到他和Frost教授待在三扫把酒吧，一个靠窗的位置。不知道在谈论什么。也许他在追求她吧。但Frost教授看起来并不喜欢他。”  
“我猜Frost教授喜欢他。”Sean插嘴说道。“她如果讨厌他，连三扫把酒吧也不会去的。”  
“我妈妈说女孩子的心情就像天气，总是变化莫测。”Warren把头枕在手上。“上一秒她还恨你恨得要死，下一秒说不定就会爱上你。”  
Hank耸了耸肩，对Sterling教授的感情问题没什么兴趣。  
“她说的没错。我妈妈是在追捕我爸爸的过程中爱上他的。”Sean插进谈话。“她当时以为他是一位伪装成厨师的黑巫师。还好弄错了，否则我也不会出生了。”  
“我爸爸说驯服爱人和驯服火龙一样，稍不留神就可能会被烧成灰烬。”Kurt的父亲在赫布底里群岛做驯龙师，他讲给Kurt的理论大多都和龙有关。  
“太麻烦了。”Warren一边低头翻找Hank床上的滑稽商品，一边说，“我宁愿喂他50盎司迷情剂。”  
“在他爱上你之前，他会先撑死的。”Sean说。  
Warren随手拿起Hank床上的拟声太妃糖吃掉一颗。接下来的十分钟小时他说出的话听起来和竖琴海豹尖叫声一模一样。他喝下两瓶画着短毛猫的橙汁试图冲散药力，结果直到上床睡觉他还维持着毛茸茸的样子。  
“罪有应得。”Kurt评论道。  
“还好你没吃它。Sean递给Warren一包棉花糖，“它能把你变成一颗一百英尺高的云杉。到那时我们该把你种到哪里呢？禁林？”  
“扔进壁炉吧。”Kurt说道。  
“不知道树脂填充能不能把它们黏到一起。”Hank仍然在反复摆弄着吊坠。“或者我该借爸爸的压力室重新合成它们……也许它不会是这个样子了，唉。”  
Charles不知道为什么有种不好的预感，他担心这件事仅仅是一个开始。他心中打定了主意，绝不让Hank单独行动。  
“你在想什么？”Hank问道。  
“没什么。”Charles说，“希望是我想多了。”  
“我觉得这只是一个意外。我更发愁如何能找到与它媲美的东西还给Raven。”

晚饭过后，Charles 找到Cheryl询问蒲绒绒的事。可她红着脸一个劲地摇头。Charles只好把蒲绒绒带回宿舍。米克诺斯对他的举动表示了欢迎，为了防止某一天它把蒲绒绒吃得只剩骨头。Charles拜托Bobby收养它一阵子。

接下来的两周，Charles能见到Erik的机会少得可怜。他们只能趁着课间休息的十分钟见个面。他和Erik有太多太多的话要讲，可时间总是不够，往往他没说两句就要回去上课了。

距离魁地奇比赛还有两周。Scott加大了球队的训练强度，每天Charles回到宿舍都临近十点，他有几次太困写着信就睡着了。而且，Scott要求队员们每天早晨上课前再加一个小时的干扰飞行训练（每个人扫帚绑一只发怒的康沃尔郡小精灵）。据说史莱特林上学期用过这种训练方法。而且赫赫有名的弗拉察秃鹰队曾用这种训练多次赢得世界杯冠军。  
队员们累得要命，但他们仍为Scott没使用卡菲利飞弩队的火龙撞击训练方法感到庆幸。其实最主要原因是火龙很稀少。霍格沃茨唯一的火龙山茱萸，年龄非常大了，经不起半点折腾。

每天天刚亮，队员们就会出现在训练场上，忍受寒风无情地虐待。要不是Charles制止，Scott还打算在午饭后加上三十分钟的接球训练。  
全队只有Hamill抱怨了一句，其他人都对Scott的严格毫无怨言。因为他们都盼望格兰芬多再次夺冠。毕竟上一次格兰芬多夺冠是三年前的事情了。

这两周除了魔药课的坩埚爆炸事件——Janos把袋蜘蛛的眼球错加进了坩埚，飞溅的液体把他的头发染成了淡蓝色。为了能早点恢复他不得不在校医室住了一晚，等红头发全部长出来。  
到了第二天的保护神奇动物课，Janos往Charles照顾的矮猪怪嘴里塞了一盒吐吐糖——他一定认为他的头发是Charles害的。  
那只矮猪怪把吃掉的蚯蚓全吐出来（比一座山还多）。不过大部分都吐到Hank的长袍上。那股臭味Hank想尽了办法也没法散掉。他不得不换了件新长袍。  
Janos在魔咒课上又给了Charles一个冰冻咒。Charles缓过神立刻回敬一个结舌咒给他。到Janos回答问题时，仅仅“教授”这个词他就说了有五分钟。趁着教授不注意，他丢给Charles一个生长咒，可没击中Charles，光束打中了Trask教授的后脑勺。Trask教授的头发在几秒后变得比身体还长，从塔楼窗子垂到地面。之后，Janos被罚抄写二十份《标准咒语》序言。  
这场没完没了的战争终止于两天后，Janos突然不再找Charles的茬。Charles怀疑Erik和他说了些什么。  
除此之外，没有任何离奇的事发生。  
Hank坚信霍格莫德村发生的事只是彩炮爆炸，但不久后又发生了另一件事。

到了比赛这天，Charles和Hank换完魁地奇护具，和格兰芬多的其他队员站在更衣室里。  
空气中弥漫着一股紧张的气氛。全体队员一脸严肃，和门外的呼喊形成了鲜明的对比。  
Scott简单讲了一下比赛的队形和战术。  
“大家这段时间都非常努力，我们苦练了这么久就是为了今天。”Scott说，“我希望你们从现在起拼尽全力应对这场比赛。”  
“我们会打赢这一仗的。”Armando说道。  
“我们会赢吧。”四年级的替补追球手Ben Hamill是第一次参加比赛，他看上去马上就快要吐了。  
毕竟上一次他们对史莱特林丢掉了不少分，还被Lehnsherr抓住了飞贼。  
“上次风太大了。上上次雾又很重。”Armando有点底气不足。  
“借口。”Jean说，“上次比赛史莱特林可是逆风。上上次Lehnsherr抓住飞贼的时间还破了霍格沃茨记录——什么都看不见的雾中。”她给了Charles一个不是你的错的眼神。  
“说真的，我们会赢的。”Armando再次坚定地说道。  
“为什么这么肯定？”Jean对他的态度感到好奇。  
Armando压低声音，神秘地说，“我昨晚去了奖杯陈列室，十二点整我用队服擦了校长的盾形牌杯。我保证史莱特林不知道这个。”  
“你居然相信这种毫无根据的传说。”Jean的白眼都快翻到天花板上面了。  
“昨晚又是Sterling教授值班。”Hank一边给他的扫帚珀伽索斯修枝，一边说，“还好你没被他抓住。”  
“我用算数占卜过了。”Hamill努力回忆说，“我算了四次结果是964、768、1260、1672，重复数字代表着好运。”  
“把它们加在一起，再对应字母表。”Charles飞快地计算了一下，“总和4664，词是doom——你确定它代表好运？”  
“别信Hamill，他上周占卜测验没及格。”Armando说道。  
“总比这个有用吧。”Bishop从领口拎出一小卷白色、带着褐色污渍的棉布。“我的哥哥寄给我的。Veliko队服袜子做的护身符。他花了好大力气搞到手的。”  
Hamill把护身符拿到面前，皱了皱鼻子。“很高兴你还活着。”  
他的话引发了一阵哄笑。多亏了护身符的话题，休息室内的空气变得轻松起来。  
一个钟头前，Armando和Bishop差点穿错了彼此的护腿。Hamill评论在他的家乡，人们交换两颗比比多味豆就算订婚，Armando和Bishop穿错衣服恐怕要一生一世结为夫夫了。下一秒，他的嘴巴被Bishop塞进一副手套。  
“没有唔身符，唔们也能打赢似莱勒林。”Hamill拿出手套含含糊糊地说道。  
“他们是一群没有运动神经的笨蛋。”Armando看到Charles不认同的眼神又补充。“好吧，除了Lehnsherr。”  
“Charles负责盯住他。”Scott拍了拍Charles肩膀。  
“我全指望你了，Charles。”Hamill说，“我四分之一的零用钱都压了你赢。”  
“得了吧，你剩下的零用钱压了赫奇帕奇的找球手。”Armando说，“真该把你扔出去。”  
“我又没买对面Lehnsherr。”Hamill小声嘀咕。  
“不管你们怎么想。”Bishop朝对面扬了扬拳头。“我要揍扁Quested。”  
几乎每个格兰芬多的队员都在球场上被Janos偷袭过。Bishop的决定得到了大部分队员的支持。  
“千万别因为犯规被罚下场。”Hamill看着门外如海洋一般的观众，对Armando和Bishop再次露出要吐的表情。“我还没准备好上场。”

“我能进去吗？”一个女孩子尖细的声音传来。她的声音快要被外面的呼喊声淹没了。  
“进来。”  
Raven和几个女孩子走了进来，她们都穿着“格兰芬多必胜”的毛衣，头上系着橙红色的发带。  
“别输了。”Jubilation扬起一边眉毛，对Jean 露出坏笑，“否则你的月长石项链就归我了。”  
“把你的古董八音盒准备好。”Jean自信地说，“今天晚上它姓Grey了。”

Raven走到Charles旁边，“你知道我要说什么。”  
“我是不会那么容易从扫帚上摔下去的。”  
Raven瞪了他一眼，Charles做了个不再乱说话的手势。  
Raven轻捶了旁边Hank的肩膀一下，本来还算镇定的Hank立刻紧张起来。

“紧张吗？”Moira对Charles问道。  
“有一点。”  
“我在德维斯和班斯那儿订购了一打福灵果汁。”她从口袋中拿出一瓶递给Charles，“和上上次比赛前害你昏迷不醒的瑞埃姆牛牛轧糖不一样。它绝对管用，喝一瓶吧。算你三加隆。”  
“等到变形课考试你自己用吧。”Charles无奈地说，“你能不能不要把零用钱花在这种东西上了。”  
“我要是零用钱够用就不卖它了。”  
“福灵果汁，来一罐吗？”Moira对Hamill说，“掺有百分之三比例的福灵剂，能给你带来百分之百的好运。”  
Moira似乎打定主意要在短时间内把福灵果汁推销给格兰芬多的其他球员

“好了，女孩们。我们要比赛了。”Scott说道。  
等女孩子们离开，Hamill望着Moira的背影，一边喝果汁一边问道：“她真的不是你的女朋友吗？”  
“我的好朋友。”Charles在心底翻了个白眼，如果他的队友们知道史莱特林的找球手才是他的男朋友，他们说不定会把他从更衣室直接丢出去。  
Scott庄重地伸出左手，Charles把手压在他的手上面，接着队员们依次把手压在上面。最后Scott把右手压在大家的手上面。  
“加油！我们是英勇无畏的格兰芬多！”

Charles给自己打气，然后跨上芬利彗星。  
“出发！”Scott一声令下，格兰芬多的队员全部飞进了球场。


	7. 七

七

观赛塔上的呼喊声更大了，Charles听见一群人大喊：“格兰芬多！格兰芬多！格兰芬多！”  
史莱特林的队员也飞到了球场。史莱特林观赛塔的声音立刻压住了格兰芬多，“史莱特林第一，格兰芬多倒第一。”  
“这次我不会再让你轻易地抓住它了。”Charles飞过朝Erik旁边时说道。  
“你每次都这么说。”Erik扬了扬眉毛。  
“这次格兰芬多想输多少分？300？500？”Janos挑衅地说道。  
“小心史莱特林输得更惨。”Armando说道。  
主裁判Cargile夫人飞了过来，格兰芬多队和史莱特林给她让出了位置。她身材匀称结实，一头黑色的发辫随风舞动。她一上场，观赛塔立刻安静下来。  
“霍格沃兹第427届魁地奇，史莱特林对格兰芬多。请本你们遵守规则，认真对待比赛。”她拿出飞贼，摊开手掌。“开始。”  
飞贼在她面前一闪立刻消失了踪影，Charles用力往空中一蹬，观赛塔的呼喊声越来越小，直到再也听不见。  
Charles现在置身于两千英尺高的空中，远远望去，圆形的运动场比一枚戒指大不了多少。  
他朝等在那里的Erik露出得意地微笑。“现在可不是晒太阳的时候。”  
“飞贼不在这儿。”Erik说道。  
“你在。”Charles飞到他身边，“我相信它还是安全的。”  
他拉住Erik的衣服，给了Erik一个深吻。“今天的份。”  
“你还能做得更好。”Erik声音带着点嘶哑。  
“如果被他们看见，他们一定怀疑我打假球。”Charles望着下面的球场说道。  
“让他们尽管怀疑去吧。”  
Erik再度吻向Charles，Charles灵活地闪开，猛地向下俯冲，Erik加快猎星人的速度，追了过去。

Charles绕着体育场快速地飞行着，飞在他耳边嘶吼。芬利彗星虽然并不是当下最新的型号，但是经过五年的磨合与调整，Charles对它的了解仿佛自己的手脚。  
史莱特林的Maddison Jefferies从右侧猛地朝他飞去。他做出惊吓的样子，毫无预兆地在扫帚上翻了个身。Maddison扑了个空，这个举动为Charles赢得了无数欢呼声。  
“又在逞能。”观赛塔上的Raven扬扬眉毛。

Charles没空听Maddison的咆哮，一个光点在离他五十码远的地方一闪，消失了踪影。  
他握紧扫帚柄俯身加速，芬利彗星的速度达到最快，朝光点飞了过去。距离飞贼不到十英尺的地方，飞贼划过Charles的视线，向高空飞去。  
Charles朝它冲去，他相信以芬利彗星速度可以轻易甩掉任何人。好吧，除了Erik。  
Erik距他不远处飞着。Charles左躲右闪，接连做了几个假动作还是没法把Erik甩掉。Erik似乎并没有把飞贼当成目标，而是在一直追赶Charles。

Janos不知道从哪儿冒出来，在Charles的前面左右摇晃，试图干扰Charles对飞贼的判断。  
“咳——”  
Janos吓了一跳。  
“大家都知道Andras曾经在上届世界杯预选赛用蛇形曲线滑行干扰找球手，结果反而先投出了史无前例的乌龙球。”Sean用大声咒说道。  
Sean是这次比赛的主持人。身上穿着“格兰芬多必胜”的毛衣，头上还戴着一只雄狮捕捉飞贼的毛线帽。无论是衣着还是解说Sean看上去都在故意激怒史莱特林，他一开口史莱特林观赛塔一片嘘声。  
Charles速度极快地朝观赛塔飞去，在快撞到观赛塔的一瞬间猛地升空。Erik早预料他会这么做似的跟着升到高空。  
Janos想转向的时候已经来不及了，他手忙脚乱地拉高扫帚柄，扫帚尾撞到观赛塔架，不少根细枝崩落下来。  
Sean继续关注比赛。“强力援助！十一号Armando Muñoz! 抢断！带球！完美！”  
两个史莱特林飞到高处俯冲下来，他们死死地防住Armando。被他们俩边夹击，Armando脱不开身。他忙把球传给Jean，Jean在接球的一瞬间，Maddison朝她的肩膀狠撞过去。  
Maddison是个七年级学生，体格和成年巫师没什么两样，被他撞一下，Jean的球瞬间脱了手。  
Maddison带着抢到的球加速直冲禁区，Jean在空中晃了几下，掉头紧追。她离Maddison不到一英尺的时候，Maddison一记长传把球传给了早等在禁区外围的Janos。  
“嘿！接着！”Janos朝Scott丢了个诱饵炸弹，炸弹发出一声鸣叫，那声音像火车汽笛。伴随着鸣叫诱饵炸弹同时释放出一团黑色的烟尘。Scott下意识地用手挡住了眼睛。下一秒，他立刻用身体去挡球门。  
Janos用扫帚一甩，球擦着Scott的手掌飞过了格兰芬多的球门。赶来防守的Armando差了半个身位没能截断，场上的比分变成了10：0。  
“太卑鄙了！史莱特林犯规！”Sean气得差点把帽子丢出去。  
飞贼不知去向，Charles绕着赛场飞行，目光搜寻着比萤火虫大不了多少的光点。

Cargile夫人或许是个称职的飞行课教授。但她并不是一个合格的场内裁判。她经常专注于某一个细节而忽略了场上其他情况。比如她正在高空盯着Charles和Erik的较量，没留意下面的赛程。  
往常担任场外裁判的校长不在（他作为评委去格鲁吉亚参加家养小精灵烹饪比赛了）。此时场下裁判Sterling装作检查斗篷别针的样子，不看赛场。另一位裁判Woolf教授从比赛开始就打起了盹，场上巨大的欢呼都没能使她睁开眼睛。  
裁判都是由抽签选出来的，格兰芬多凑齐了有史以来最糟糕的裁判组，想赢得比赛几乎是不可能的事。

史莱特林的观赛塔一阵欢呼。一个女生用大声咒大喊：“胜利属于史莱特林！”史莱特林的学生跟着齐声喊起来。  
“你该拦住他！Armando加速！加速你忘记加速了吗？”Sean用手奋力比划。  
Armando翻了个白眼朝Sean摊开双手，仿佛在说你以为我在做什么？然后他稍稍偏头，游走球蹭着他的耳朵呼啸而过。

现在球回到格兰芬多手里。Hank带着球朝史莱特林禁区飞去，Maddison跟在他旁边用肘关节不停地撞他，Hank躲过一次攻击，想把球传给Jean，但Jean被盯得很死，游走球也在他身旁绕来绕去。  
他只能带着球往回撤，Janos赶过来，他把球远远地往右侧一丢想传给Armando。  
Cate Pavard像一只鹰隼，以极快地速度穿插到他们中间抢到了球。她把球带到禁区打算传给Maddison。  
Scott单手抓着扫帚，整个身体护住三个球门。  
Maddison先撞向Scott，然后转身接球。  
飞回场下的Cargile夫人吹起了哨子，“犯规！”  
史莱特林一阵嘘声。  
Cargile夫人举起左手指向Armando，“任意球。”  
“罚不进！罚不进！”一群史莱特林喊道。  
Armando猛地长传给Jean。Jean接球，把球高高抛起，用扫把球往右边球门一甩。  
史莱特林守门员Marie跟着往右一扑。鬼飞球划出一条漂亮的弧线冲过中间的球门，球进了。

“球进了！”Sean兴奋地大喊。坐在他后排的Jubilation和Moira捂住了耳朵。Warren找来一个耳罩戴在Kurt头上。Kurt默默擦了擦被Sean喷到脸上的口水。  
“比赛继续进行，球归史莱特林。现在带球的是史莱特林4号Cate Pavard。她上身前倾，右手带球，投球！球被Jean抢走了。”Sean小声补了一句，“好样的。”  
Cate恼怒地去追Jean，Jean调整重心，右手把球往Hank那边丢，Janos从上方俯冲下来企图从中间抢断。Cate从旁边配合他。  
Jean灵活地把球换了个手，完美地迷惑了Janos和Cate。她继续朝球门飞去。  
Cate和Janos紧跟后面咬着她不放，Janos还试图拉扯她的扫帚，不过被她灵活地躲过了。趁着Cate不备，她附身单手把球抛向下方的Armando。  
Maddison从侧冲过去，双脚勾住扫帚两手一扑截走了半路的球。Hank朝他飞去，他一抬手把球丢给Janos。

“刚刚接球的是史莱特林的13号Maddison。他刚刚用倒挂金钟抢到了Armando的球。曾经黄金追球手Fulvio在1494届世界杯也这么干过，他在1498届世界杯又用过一次。可惜的是，那次倒挂金使他跌落了扫帚，成为默里菲尔德体育场的一景。从那以后再有人用这种抢球方式了。我们祝Maddison好运。”  
也许是Sean的话影响了Maddison。Maddison还没把球带到禁区，Jean从下方抢球传给Armando。  
Maddison扑向Armando时，Armando立刻把球往上一抛，Hank一个急停，用头把球撞进了球门。Armando飞到Hank身边他们击了个掌。比分变成了10：10。  
格兰芬多的学生们立刻呼喊起来。  
“格兰芬多得分！”Sean喊道：“太漂亮了！配合得天衣无缝，加把劲再进五个球！”  
Maddison带着球往格兰芬多禁区飞，也许他的情绪受到了失分的影响。他出现了一个巨大的失误。他把球传给了离他不远的Armando。  
Armando对Maddison做了个谢谢的手势，防守都在格兰芬多那边，没有什么人防他。突然史莱特林守门员Marie朝他撞过去。他把球抱着怀里，侧身往球门一推。  
“握球入环！”Cargile夫人吹响哨子，双手做了个交叉的手势。  
“交换球权？运气真差。”Sean咕哝道。“我觉得只能算是小小的失误。”

接下来的一个小时，比分逐渐拉大，史莱特林领先格兰芬多一百分。格兰芬多唯一的一次得分来自史莱特林击球手Gabriel的击球越位。Sean紧张得咬指甲，再没说过一句话。  
趁着比赛暂停的时候，Scott重新调整战术。Hank盯Maddison。Charles跟住Erik。  
30:100  
40:100  
格兰芬多逐渐追史莱特林，比赛进行到了关键阶段。每个人都气喘吁吁的。如果不找到飞贼，他们到了天黑可能还要继续，那样他们的体力都会吃不消。上个学年史莱特林对赫奇帕奇的比赛就持续了一天一夜，有两个球员睡着了从扫帚上掉下来。  
一个金色光点在Charles头顶上方十英尺远的地方盘旋，罕见的机会，Charles只要再升高一点就能抓住它。  
击球手Gabriel连忙挥舞球棒干扰Charles，Charles绕过他，奔向飞贼。  
“哇——”巨大的叫声响起，差点把他从扫帚震下去。他的耳朵被震得嗡嗡响，好一会才缓过神。  
一个黑色尖叫游游球朝朝他伸了伸舌头飞回到Janos手中。Janos把它在手中晃了晃，它就消失了。  
“大家都看到了，Janos干的好事！”Sean大喊，“太过分了，他该被罚下场！话说回来，我们应该在赛前把他倒一倒，那样说不定能掉出一座笑料商店。”  
Cargile夫人没有吹哨，比赛仍在继续进行。  
Charles朝Janos飞过去，眨眼间就到了他面前。Janos朝Charles的方向伸手一扯，想把Charles扯下扫帚。Charles侧身闪过，Janos就感觉手指碰到一个冰凉的东西。  
“触碰飞贼！犯规！”Cargile夫人吹哨大喊。  
史莱特林被扣了20分，比分变成了40：80。观赛塔一群史莱特林愤怒地大喊起来。格兰芬多看台一齐呼喊：“Xavier！Xavier！Xavier！”  
Charles追着飞贼不放，要不是Janos，他差一点就抓住它了，现在它飞行轨迹乱成一团，像受惊的鸟。

这时游走球朝着Janos的脑后飞去，史莱特林的击球手Mortimer用力一击，游走球往场飞向场外。Mortimer朝Janos比了个手势，意思是再走神就跟球一起滚出去。  
史莱特林的进攻被打乱了，Maddison带球被Jean抢到，虽然Maddison抢回并投球试图破门，但Scott像一面盾牌把三个球门守得死死的，再没让格兰芬多丢一分。  
球回到格兰芬多手中，Hank带球突破Pavard。Mortimer看准机会把游走球朝Hank一击，连Hank的扫帚都没碰到。另一名击球手Gabriel从另一侧朝Hank挥棒，他们把Hank夹在中间。

格兰芬多的击球手Bishop插进来挥动球棒截断Gabriel的攻击把游走球送出场外。  
Hank下降试图把球传给Jean。奇怪的事情发生了，Hank手里的鬼飞球每个凹面都鼓起来，它越胀越大，仿佛黏在了他手里，他怎么甩都无法把它甩掉。  
Charles注意到了这一幕，他顾不上飞贼，掉头朝Hank冲去。风把他的鼓膜刮得呼呼直响。  
他飞到Hank身边，狠狠地给了鬼飞球一拳，Hank挣脱束缚。  
鬼飞球粘在Charles的手上，发出一股刺鼻的焦油味。Charles感到不妙，往远离其他球员的高空飞去。他一边飞，一边脱下粘着鬼飞球的手套。鬼飞球比南瓜还大一圈，皮面满是鼓起的包，好像有只巨怪在里面挣扎。  
Charles把鬼飞球一丢，用扫把猛地抽了它一下。  
鬼飞球弹到空中，膨胀到两倍的大小。砰地一声巨响，像焰火一样在空中炸开。  
巨大的冲击力险些把Charles从扫帚上弹下来。爆炸的火星溅落到Charles身上，大部分火星都被他躲开了。有一片落在芬利彗星上的碎片却燃起了大火。  
Charles所处的位置离地面有一千英尺，很多人都不知道发生了什么世。Cargile夫人最先发现了异常，她用魔杖指着喉咙，“紧急情况，全员降落！”接着她朝Charles的方向飞去。  
Charles想尽办法灭火，火却越烧越旺，大火很快烧着了他的魁地奇长袍。  
Charles在心里计算一下距离，用扫帚最后的动力摇摇晃晃朝黑湖飞去，到了湖中心纵身跳下快烧完的芬利彗星。  
Charles急速坠落，风在他的耳边怒吼，几乎撕裂他的耳膜。他的脑子闪过占卜课上的预言，以及Hank的话，“魁地奇会带给你危险……”  
Charles不会就此放弃。他伸手去扯魁地奇长袍里的魔杖，但他摸了几次都没摸到。

观赛台上的Raven用望远镜看到了这一幕，忍不住尖叫出声。她的呼吸都好像停止了。Charles从那么高的地方掉下来会没命的。她抓住Moira的手，Moira捏住了旁边的Jubilation的胳膊，疼得她跟着尖叫起来。  
Cargile夫人和Hank拼命把扫帚的速度加到最快，但无论如何也无法赶上下坠Charles。  
突然，一个人以极快地速度朝Charles冲了过去，在半空中接住了他。

是Lehnsherr，Hank松了一口，虽然不知道他出于这么原因这么做。但还好Charles得救了。Hank加速朝他们飞去。  
Hank还没来得及开口，飞出场外的游走球不知道从哪儿冒了出来。它一出现就直接冲向他。Cargile夫人猛地扯住他的衣领把他往后一拉，游走球几乎贴着Hank的鼻尖飞过。  
嘭地一声，它不偏不倚地砸到Erik背上。撞击带来的震动把Erik和Charles从扫帚上弹下来。  
观赛塔发出了一阵尖叫，Raven闭起眼睛，仿佛除了祈祷，一切魔法都没有作用了。  
等她睁开眼睛，她看到Erik左手挂在扫帚上，右手抓着Charles的手腕。可猎星人支撑不住两个人的重量，他们在扫帚上摇摇欲坠。  
“谁来救救他们。”Sean叫道。

Woolf教授和Sterling教授都挥动魔杖，试图让他们安全着陆。  
一阵狂风朝他们扑去，猎星人和珀伽索斯两只扫帚在空中来回地打转。  
“快降落！你的扫帚撑不住了！”Charles对Hank大喊。  
Charles不愿Erik和他一起掉下去，他试图松开手。Erik察觉到了他的意图，更用力地扣住了他的手腕。

那颗游走球弹开后又再次折返回来，离他们越来越近，而且它看起来比原来大多了，还发出嘶嘶的响声。  
Charles有一种很不祥的预感，他担心它也会像鬼飞球一样爆炸。  
游走球越来越近，里他们不到五十英尺，而且也越来越大。它的铁皮近乎透明，像只快被戳破的气球，看起来再有一秒就会爆炸。如果它在他们身边炸开，他和Erik说不定会被炸得灰都不剩。  
Charles拼命抑制住发抖的手，只有一次机会，必须在最精准的范围内击中它。  
三十英尺、二十、十、五。  
“速速缩小！”Charles魔杖指向游走球大喊道。  
游走球瞬间缩成樱桃大小。它顿了一下，爆炸在Charles和Erik十英尺远的地方。爆炸的声音和蚊子发出的鸣叫声差不多。  
与此同时猎星人的承重也到了极限，他们一同朝地面坠去。  
Woolf教授召唤出一张大网，企图阻拦Charles和Erik降落的速度。  
但他们降落速度太快，几道咒语都没有打中。  
“抓住扫帚！”Erik喊道。  
Charles下意识地紧抓住了扫帚。Erik试图抬高扫帚柄让扫帚上升。他的努力有了一点效果，猎星人朝黑湖飞了过去。掉进水里总比摔在地面上要强。  
一道红色的光束飞过，Erik抱住Charles，他们的降落速度没有减慢反而快得吓人。  
Logan挥舞魔杖朝Charles和Erik施了一个悬浮咒。他的咒语让Charles和Erik下坠的速度减慢了不少，可他们掉到地面上仍然会摔个粉身碎骨。  
Sterling教授挥舞魔杖，大声喊道：“ventus！”  
地面上忽然生出一条巨大的龙卷风，它把Charles和Erik紧紧包裹在中央，上升的气流托着他们缓缓下降。  
“速速变大！”Frost教授把一叠变大的软垫移到了他们掉落位置。  
Charles和Erik一齐摔到垫子上面，垫子里的灰尘都被扬了起来。呛得他们差点流泪。  
校医Reyes夫人第一时间朝他们飞了过去。史莱特林和格兰芬多的队员跟在她后面。  
Reyes夫人穿着护理服外罩着长围裙，一头蓬松的黑发压在头巾下面。她拉起Charles问道：“你们没事吧？”  
“我没事。”Charles说道。  
“让我检查一下。”  
Erik额头满是冷汗，他解开护手，用魔杖对着手臂施了个咒语。“我也没事。”  
他坚持Reyes夫人先检查Charles，在确认Charles只有几处小擦伤，才同意检查。  
Reyes夫人抬起Erik受伤的左手，“别逞能，止痛咒只能让你感不到疼。除非你下半生都不想碰魁地奇了。”  
Erik不喜欢被他人触碰，Charles感到他的身体一下子绷紧了。  
“我得给你处理一下。”Reyes夫人魔杖点着伤口的位置，“哦，伤得可挺重，肩胛骨、肱骨、桡骨全断了，掌骨也裂了。孩子，忍着点。”  
“愈合如初。”她说道。  
在场的人都听到了一连串骨骼结合的响声，Charles忍不住轻声嘶了口气。他的心抽痛个不停，更希望受伤的是自己。  
她接驳好Erik的骨头，在他伤口上撒上白鲜，紧接着一条白色的绷带扭动着缠绕到Erik手臂上，就像一条灵活的蛇。  
Erik咬紧着牙一声不吭。Charles紧紧地攥住了他没受伤的那只手。  
“好样的。你今晚要在校医院度过，我要确保你没有后遗症和脑损伤。”  
Erik咬着牙缓了好一会，才轻轻地用拇指蹭了蹭Charles的手背。“没事了。”  
Raven从观赛塔上跑进球场内，她一看到Charles就扑到了他怀里。  
“你没受伤吧。”她急切地问道，脸上还挂着未擦干的眼泪。  
“傻姑娘，我很好。”Charles拍着她的后背，“Erik为了救我受了伤。”  
Raven别扭地说道：“谢谢你。”  
Hank赶到Charles身旁，Raven立刻跳起来，却没有拥抱他。“快告诉我你也安然无恙。”  
“我很好。”  
“你们故意弄伤Erik。”Cate怪里怪气地说，“你们赢不了史莱特林，就在球场上使坏。”  
“论使坏没有人能比得上Janos。”Sean摇摇头，狮子帽的尾巴快甩到Cate脸上了。“如果没有他丢的那颗闪光球，Charles早把飞贼抓住了。说不定一切都是他搞的鬼。要不然鬼飞球怎么会爆炸。”  
“我不记得格兰芬多抓住过飞贼。”Cate说，“如果有，那也是上世纪的事了。”  
“还有你。”Mortimer 指着Sean，“你每次都趁着Maddison带球的时候开口。你一定对他下了干扰咒。”Mortimer说道。他是一个高壮的男孩，性格鲁莽又冲动。  
“你的脑子被棉铃虫汁泡过了吗？比赛全程我都在解说。”Sean翻了个白眼。  
“鬼才知道你和找球手干了什么。”Cate说，“他带球绝对超过五分钟了。”  
“我为什么要冒着被炸死的危险抓着球不放？”Charles问道。  
“听我说，我认为球被做了手脚。”Hank说道。  
“滚开，你这个泥——”Mortimer说道。  
“闭嘴！”Erik呵斥道。  
“我们这次不会听你的了，Lehnsherr。”Cate拔出魔杖，“他们必须受到惩罚。”  
“别怪我没警告你，你敢再讲一个字。”Charles盯着Mortimer。“我绝对把你变成一只癞蛤蟆。”  
在霍格沃茨待了五年，Hank不用提示就猜出Mortimer没说出的词，他拔出魔杖。“我会让你以后都说不出一个字。”  
Mortimer的脸上结结实实地挨了一拳。  
“解决有些问题不一定要用魔法，比如现在。”Raven用手揉着拳头。  
从Hank的表情看，他几乎要冲过去亲吻Raven了。  
Mortimer 朝Raven扑了过去。  
格兰芬多和史莱特林的队员立刻打成一团。  
“都给我住手！快住手！”Sterling教授喊道，可没人听他的。  
眼看史莱特林和格兰芬多要演变成一场恶战，一阵大雨降落下来。他们立刻停了手，雨也跟着停了。  
“继续，如果地方不够用，我会把你统统送去那里。”Logan魔杖指向霍格沃茨的塔尖，两边的学生都低头看着鞋面。  
Mortimer眼睛黑了一圈，嘴里咕哝。“别让我逮到你。”Raven毫不在意地翻了个白眼。  
“Reyes夫人这里交给你了。”Logan说道。  
“好了，孩子们，都让开吧。”Reyes夫人说，“Erik需要休息。”  
Erik的手臂仿佛被一层又厚又硬的药膏覆盖住了，疼痛感消失大半。他张开手指握拳，反复做了几次后说道：“我好了，比赛继续。”  
“不，你不能。”她板起脸，严肃地说：“别逼我击昏你，现在和我去校医室。”  
Erik拒绝了她的搀扶。  
Reyes夫人先给Erik喝了一大杯生骨灵，之后命令他躺在床上安静休息，整晚都不能乱动。否则他的左手很可能会长到比他的身高还长。晚饭会有人给他送过去的，明早还要再喝一次药剂。如果Erik够乖，她还会送一杯冰淇淋给他。（他才不需要。）  
在反复确认Erik不需要镇定剂后，她出了门。隔着门Erik听见她对谁大声吼着。  
“教授，不行，现在不准探视。”  
Erik闭上了眼睛，他谁也不想见，除了Charles。过了一会他隐隐约约听见，“你会打搅他休息……说什么也没用……不行，快回去比赛……否则我要用石化咒了。那样你可以睡在他旁边的病床上。”  
“是你吗，Charles？”


	8. 八

八

炭火噼啪噼啪的响声像一首单调的摇篮曲。伴随着药剂的催眠效果Erik忍不住闭上了眼睛，他昏昏沉沉地做起梦。Reyes夫人送晚饭的时候他也没醒。  
梦里Charles在他前方不远处跑着，Erik跟上去，Charles的身影一闪消失了。他来到一间蓝色的房间里。天蓝色的天花板，贴着风信子图案的壁纸。铺着湖蓝色长绒地毯的地板，地板上面摆放着一张婴儿床和一个小坩埚和儿童木马，木马旁边散落着一堆积木。令他感到惊奇的是房间的墙壁，墙面布满了各种各样，大小不一的窗子，凸肚窗、牛眼窗。  
Erik感到一阵目光的注视，他回过头，背后空无一人。  
接着Erik看到了自己——三岁大的自己。婴儿头上戴着一顶缀星星的蓝色尖顶帽，嘴里咕哝着谁都听不懂的咒语。一个高壮、留着络腮胡子的男子用魔法把婴儿托举起来，在天花板上方一组小型的天体模型中转圈、翻滚。婴儿用手碰碰“地球”，模型变成了一条章鱼，其他星球变成了鲸鱼和海豚。  
其中一扇凸肚窗被一个女人从外面打开，她怀中抱着一大束野生紫罗兰，语气严厉地说：“Jak——”名字模糊了。“把他放下，他还太小，你会转晕他的。”婴儿摆动双手发出愉悦的笑声。  
“他喜欢这个。”男子把婴儿稳稳地抱到怀里，在婴儿脸颊上留下一串响亮的吻。他毛绒绒的灰胡子刺得婴儿笑得更大声了。  
“你总是这么说。上星期你差点摔破了他的头。”  
场景在一刹那间转换，婴儿浑身是伤地趴在屋外，屋子燃起了熊熊大火，每一扇窗子都往外冒火，那些火焰像墨水一样黑，散发着滚滚浓烟直升到天空中。  
婴儿大声地啼哭，Erik感到一阵晕眩。他试图走过去安抚婴儿，可他们中间仿佛隔了一道无形的墙，他无论多用力拍打也无法穿过。  
谁去救救他？  
Erik看到祖父用魔杖指着婴儿，一道强光过后婴儿昏了过去。祖父把婴儿紧紧地搂在怀里。接着他疯狂地喊着一个人的名字，Erik听不清，他的意识逐渐清醒。  
Erik睁开眼睛环视室内，床头桌已经被人放上了一个托盘，托盘中有一碟三明治、一瓶南瓜汁以及一小杯药剂。壁炉内新加了炭火，阵阵袭来的暖意得让Erik觉得恍惚。他掏出口袋里巧克力蛙卡片摩挲了一会，放到床头桌上。

他从未做过如此真实的梦，真实到像曾经发生过。但如果真发生过，他没理由会忘记。  
Erik不想用占卜课学来的知识解读刚才的梦，他害怕全是坏结果。  
Erik喝了药剂，闭起眼睛强迫自己再睡一会，以便忘记刚才的梦。  
他感到脑袋隐约中存在着一扇被锁得严严实实的门。他不能触碰，不能提及，更不能开启。好像它的开启就意味着一场灾难的降临。  
窗玻璃传来轻轻地敲击声。Erik转过头，Charles站在窗台外面，他弯下腰，朝窗子施个开锁咒。  
Charles跳进屋里关上了窗，又拉上了窗帘。  
“我猜Reyes夫人不会来查房了。”Charles脱掉斗篷搭在扶手椅背上，朝Erik微笑。  
Erik坐起来，目光炯炯地盯着Charles。  
“很意外吗？”Charles问道。  
“有一点。”Erik看着墙上的挂钟，“十点三十分，胖夫人不会给你开门的，你在哪儿睡？”  
“这里不缺一个睡觉的地方吧。”Charles打量着旁边的两张空床。“除非你不欢迎我睡在这里。”  
“怎么会。”  
Charles沿着床边坐下来，手指碰碰Erik没受伤那只手的手背，“还疼吗？”  
“Reyes夫人早把我修好了。”Erik拉住Charles的手。“要不是她执意让我在这里躺一晚，我已经开始写变形课的作业和给你的信了。”  
“如果当时你没有冲过来——”  
“我会怨恨我一辈子。”Erik打断他，“行了，不如讲讲游走球和鬼飞球的事。谁塞了什么进去吗？”  
“与任何人无关。Cargile夫人调查结果为机芯老化，据说从1791年使用到现在都没更换过。”Charles苦笑着说，“我们似乎是运气最差的一对。”  
Erik一点也不相信这个调查结果，他认为Charles也不信，但他不想再继续这个话题。  
“格兰芬多赢了？”Erik说道。  
“比分170比110。我溜出来的时候他们聚集在休息室里庆祝。他们今天都兴奋得过了头，每个人都喝了不少黄油啤酒。Sean把休息室的桌子踩塌了。真希望我回去的时候他们没把休息室拆掉。关于比赛，Armando、Hank、Jean每个人都进了几个非常漂亮的球。新的游走球没什么问题，Bishop把它打出界外十一次。”  
“史莱特林表现如何？”  
“Cate和Maddison的进攻非常迅猛，Scott简直抵抗不住。要他们不是差点把球塞在Armando脸上就更勇猛了。Janos的带球非常灵活，如果他没用膝盖把Jean撞下扫帚就更完美了。接替你的Joseph出尽了风头。唯一的不足是他看到飞贼出现总是紧张，计划也不周全。Maddison被换下场。Pavard和Janos配合十分出色，他们一直用抛接鬼飞球的方式干扰我。加上Janos的闪光球和诱饵炸弹都被Cargile夫人收走了，所以我比预期时间早半个钟头抓住了飞贼。”  
“我永远不会在你的嘴里听到史莱特林的好话吗？别忘记上次比赛格兰芬多对我的干扰战术。”  
“你也因此抓住了飞贼。”Charles诡辩道。  
Charles体会到Erik沮丧的心情，他希望能改变它。他的视线落到桌面上的巧克力蛙卡片上。“Alan Sutton？没想到你还带着它。”  
“它是我的护身符。”  
“很遗憾它没给你带来好运气。”  
“它有。”  
“迟早有一天你的画像会被印在金色卡片上。写着最伟大的球员，毕业于霍格沃茨史莱特林学院。2111年加入查理火炮队，在他担任找球手的五十年中，带领球队获得10次世界杯冠军……”  
“我更希望上面写着——与Xavier一同生活在兰诺克，因为每天按时回家，每个月会得到按摩券一张。”  
“我想把家安在格伦科，那里离体育场和霍格沃茨都不远。”  
“你忘记了一点，那边离巨怪聚集地也不远。每天回家都会演变成一场恶战。”  
Charles做了个手势，他不想在这个时候和Erik吵架，不过他很高兴看到Erik的情绪好多了。  
“等你好起来，我们再比一次。我不想赢得这么容易。另外，我觉得你该休息了。”  
他们在床位分配上产生了一点小小的分歧，Erik坚持Charles睡他旁边的床，另一张床离窗很近，离壁炉又太远，很容易着凉。被Charles以会妨碍他养伤拒绝了。

熄灭魔杖之后，Erik向Charles那边望了望，屋里光线昏暗，他看不见Charles的表情。  
“讲个睡前故事吧，我想听。”Charles的语气带着亲昵的味道。Erik并不想拒绝，可他没什么故事可讲，只能如实说道：“我祖父讲给我的故事。你不会觉得它有趣的。”  
“听完我才能评价。”  
“在很久很久以前，一个年轻的巫师在巫师村落里幸福、快乐的生活着。他对这样的生活不能更满意。直到一天，他旅行归来，发现他的家人全部被死咒杀掉了。他悲痛万分跑去邻居家求援。邻居Baumann先生是他的表亲，几乎是看着他长大的。而且Baumann先生是位法力强大的巫师。让他没想到的是，他一进门就看到Baumann先生和妻子支离破碎的尸体。不出一分钟，一群傲罗捉住了他。他被送进阿兹卡班，罪名是使用不可饶恕咒滥杀无辜。他不知道是谁策划了一切，陷害他的原因又是什么。阿兹卡班的生活让他难以忍受。摄魂怪每天都吸食他的快乐和神志。他被剥夺了魔杖，无法抵抗。濒临崩溃的时候他甚至想过结束生命。更让他备受折磨的是只有他知道自己是清白的。在他被关了五年后，机会来了。一个探望家人的巫师帮他逃出了牢房。他没有能信任的人，之后的几个月，他不得不藏在那个巫师的家里，他一边恢复体力，一边和那个巫师商量对策。最后他找到陷害他的黑巫师，报了仇……”  
“我的祖父也给我讲过一个故事。”Charles说，“在很久很久以前有一只小精灵。其实也没多久五十年前而已。很多故事都喜欢用这个开头。在五十年前有一只不快乐的家养小精灵。”Charles说，“他被一个可怕的黑巫师奴役着，他每天都让它干很多活，一点休息时间都没有。另外说一句，SPEW从建立到现在已经过去了七十九年，但仍有很多家养小精灵过得比家畜还要不如。魔法部也出台相关法律禁止虐待家养小精灵。但那个黑巫师却总是吓唬它，什么在它身上烙家族纹章、剪掉耳朵、去掉手指……那只小精灵每天都活在恐惧中。它暗暗向都向SPEW之神祈祷，希望能有一天逃出黑巫师的魔爪。  
它等十年，SPEW组织上门了，可SPEW的调查员轻信了黑巫师的鬼话。小精灵从那以后彻底绝望，它无精打采，每一天都痛苦得用头去撞一百遍墙。不过这种痛苦持续到2060年7月。那天它去对角巷买一块随处可见的粪石——那个黑巫师无论多小的事都要尽可能地使唤小精灵。正逢对角巷举办五十年一次的笑话商品——吐吐糖与便秘仁节。虽然当时的魔法部长禁止举办此类活动。可对角巷仍被悬挂的尖叫游游球、伸缩耳、羽毛花朵装饰着。整条街充满了人们的笑声和彩炮爆炸声。  
从斯拉格&吉格斯药房出来，小精灵不小心撞到一个男巫身上。男巫的药剂也被它打翻了。小精灵很害怕，如果主人知道了，它一定会被狠狠地鞭打。但那个男巫非但没有怪它，还送给它一只棉花糖冰淇淋。  
也许男巫会摄神取念，他发现了小精灵的不快乐。于是他告诉小精灵，在笑话商品节许下的愿望都会成真。小精灵说出在心底默念了一百次的愿望，可什么事也没发生。  
因为晚归黑巫师把小精灵训斥了一顿，命令它三天不准吃东西。失落的小精灵回到了家里——一个用破毛毯做成的小床，上面盖着两片旧纸板作为屋顶。  
它拆开一个个黑巫师的包裹，发现其中一个包裹居然放着一顶蓝色的毛线帽。打开帽子，一张写着地址的纸条掉了出来。  
小精灵从此离开黑巫师与男巫快乐的生活着。时光飞逝，九年后，小精灵的主人结了婚，还有了两个孩子。它和孩子还有男巫的丈夫相处得很融洽，他们每一年都会送各式各样的衣服给它。直到某一天，一个可怕的黑巫师闯进了他们的家。他法力强大，刚刚从阿兹卡班越狱。一场恶战之后，一切归于平静。”  
“我不喜欢这个结局。”Charles的声音越来越低。  
那时候，他们都不知道他们所讲述的是同一个故事的两部分。等他们知道这一点，一个新的故事即将展开。  
Erik觉察到Charles的睡意，他轻声说道：“睡吧，Charles。”

一阵窸窸窣窣的声音过后，有什么人躺在了Erik身旁，“要我为你调整枕头吗？”  
“不用了。”他想拉高Charles那边的毛毯，Charles阻止了他，并这么做了。  
“让我照顾你。”Charles凑到他旁边吻了吻他的脸颊——他没亲准位置，亲到了Erik的眼皮上。“晚安，Erik。”  
Erik闻到Charles身上清爽的味道，他猜测Charles来之前洗过澡。他担心Charles会介意他的汗味，耳边传来Charles均匀地呼吸声。他根本睡不着，只能睁着眼睛直到天亮。

Charles醒过来的时候，天刚刚亮，墙壁上的挂钟显示六点。壁炉的炉火早已熄灭，他感到有点冷，但睡在Erik身边暖和又安心，他想多在他怀里依偎一会，不想早早起床。可过一会还有魁地奇训练。于是，Charles轻手轻脚地下床伸手去够挂着的斗篷。  
身后的Erik沙哑着嗓子说道：“早。”  
“早，我一定吵醒你了。”Charles回过头问道。“昨晚睡得怎么样？”  
Erik单手撑着在床上坐起来，“我睡得好极了。”  
Erik眼下带着黑眼圈，看起来绝对不像很好。Charles抱歉地说:“我得回去了，二十分钟后格兰芬多还有训练。”  
“小心一点。”  
“再睡一会。”Charles飞快地穿好斗篷。  
“你忘了一样东西。”Erik捉住Charles的手，给了他一个长吻才肯放他离开。  
Charles刚打开窗子，又返回来再次吻了Erik一下。Erik当然不会就这么放Charles离开，他回馈了更多的吻给他。  
清晨的阳光溜进医务室的窗子，Charles意识到可能真的赶不上晨间训练了，才果断地打开窗子，朝Erik挥挥手，弯着腰顺着屋檐走了。

他回到宿舍的时候胖夫人刚刚睡醒，Charles猜测她可能不太高兴让别人看到她穿着睡衣还没化妆的样子。  
“你昨晚什么时候溜出去的？”她打着呵欠，伸了个懒腰。“我该把你总是偷偷溜出去的事告诉Stryker，他很乐意听到这个。除非……”  
“除非什么？”  
“你肯帮我看看Lynn的情况。她挂在二楼走廊的转角处。楼下是教员休息室。你顺着走廊一直走就会看到。一个黑发女孩子坐在白蜡树下阅读。她身旁的草地开满了白色矢车菊……”  
“你为什么不去？”  
“都怪我把她宠坏了。她和我大吵了一架，不过我是为了她好。从那以后她就躲着我了。我想请你去见她，把我的话捎给她。Albert的确是个漂亮的男孩子。但他专横、鲁莽、目空一切。他不爱她，Lynn是一厢情愿，他喜欢角楼那边的女占卜师画像。最重要的他们的年龄相差了四百年。Lynn强行嫁给他是不会幸福的。”她加重语气，“否则我不会放你进去。”  
看到Charles并没有受到威胁，她掏出手帕捂着脸，发出像卜鸟求偶一样尖利的哀嚎。  
Charles头痛得要命，他没想到胖夫人也会发出如此熟悉的声音。他无奈地说道：“好吧，我试试看。”  
“非常好，说口令吧。”胖夫人放下手帕，脸上一滴眼泪也没有。她语气轻快地问道：“需要提示吗？First——”  
“不需要。一见钟情。”

Charles换完衣服直奔训练场，但还是在走廊中耽误了一分钟。一个抱着相机的男生缠着Charles不放，他想为校刊最佳找球手评选拍一组照片，Charle费了不少力气才摆脱了他。  
Charles带着几个月前买的备用扫帚轻战车来到了训练场上。轻战车型号很新，采用高强度的桦木柄，无接缝粘合。尾部采用防虫、防水的榛木树枝手工捆扎。扫帚柄雕刻精美的金飞侠鸟花纹，外形十分华丽。  
Charles一直用不顺手，轻战车为了追求美观添加太多不必要的功能而变得笨重不堪。他怀疑在找到一把合适的扫帚之前，很难再捉到飞贼了。  
以往芬利彗星的小故障他用飞天扫帚维修工具不到三分钟就能修好。可这回他拼装了整整一天都没法复原。他把芬利彗星寄给魁地奇精品店，店主原封不动的退回并来信告诉他，芬利彗星无法修复。时间过去太久，零件早已不再生产。建议Charles去魁地奇博物馆碰碰运气。信中附带了十英尺长的扫帚广告，店主在超新星折扣和三样赠品下面用羽毛笔重重画了线。Charles对超新星毫无兴趣，把信随手扔进了壁炉。广告单上超新星的代言人Veliko发出一串咒骂。

等全员到齐，Scott说道：“我们今天主要进行体力和耐力训练。Charles今天的障碍球增加到十个。别被撞到。Hank 和Armando带球飞到禁林再返回，限定一分钟。剩下的人分成两组对抗。”  
格兰芬多的很多队员仍然沉浸在胜利的喜悦中不能自拔。他们大谈特谈昨天在场上的表现。  
Scott示意他们安静。“我们不能松懈，史莱特林如果下一场赢了拉文克劳。我们很可能在决赛中再次遇到他们。”  
“无论多少次我们都能打败他们！”  
“没错，史莱特林是弱鸡中的弱鸡。”  
“那是因为你们使坏。”Janos大声说道。他们一共五个人，全员穿戴整齐，气势汹汹地走了过来。  
“这个时间段一直是格兰芬多使用训练场。我们要准备训练了，请你们离开。”  
“从今以后不是了。我提交了早间训练申请，Logan教授已经批准了。”Janos用肩膀把Hamill撞到一边，“请让让，弱小的史莱特林要训练了。”  
“想试试昏迷咒吗？”Scott左手拎着Janos领子，右手拿魔杖指着他的脸。Janos往后提，后脑撞上了Charles和Hank的魔杖尖。  
Sterling教授不知道从哪里冒了出来，他看到Scott的举动气急败坏地朝训练场走过来。  
Charles和Hank连忙拦住他们的队长。  
“给我等着。”Scott扫了一眼Sterling教授，松开Janos的衣领。  
“二楼盥洗室空着。那里宽敞又暖和，正适合你们上理论课。”Janos得意地大笑起来。  
“那里更适合清洗你们的脑子。”  
Mortimer给了Scott一拳，他的拳头还没落到Scott脸上，整个人就先被反弹到草地上。他从地面上爬起来，还想再动手，结果被草变成的绳子捆住的手脚。  
“一个钟头后恢复，不过那时恐怕训练已经结束了。”Charles说道。  
Hank对Scott说道：“你该问问Logan到底是怎么一回事。”  
“我会的。”Scott闷声说道。


	9. 九

九

Charles和Hank换好衣服，匆匆赶去地下室上第一节魔药课。这节课格兰芬多和赫奇帕奇一起上。  
Woolf教授把驱龙药剂的制作方法讲解了至少五遍。这可能不是出于她的本意，她讲一遍就会忘记讲到哪儿了重头再讲一遍。  
“把《魔法药剂与药水》翻到310页，这节课制作驱龙药剂。要点是熬制刺曼陀罗五分钟加入蛇脑油顺时针搅拌。待颜色呈淡红色时加入三毫克虫尾钩吻根茎。根茎选紫色的那部分，切忌切开时间过长，根茎会发黑。如果你选用翠绿色的部分，药剂会非常容易爆炸。我记得四十多前有个孩子用一瓶药剂炸平了一层楼，从那以后他再也没离开过圣芒戈。之后依次加入疣猪肝脏、海泡石粉末、角豆树瘤、马形水怪的胃液、晒干的蛤蟆菌。等待药剂膨胀，加入鸡貂血液。”  
能一口气说出正确的配方顺序实属不易，很多学生都想为Woolf教授欢呼鼓掌了。  
“刚刚史莱特林和拉文克劳只有一个孩子制作成功了。他叫Edith，不对，叫Eri——唔……他叫什么来着？”  
她努力想五分钟，仍旧没想起那个史莱特林学生的名字，于是作罢。她说：“第一个做出驱龙药剂的孩子，我会为他的学院加五十分。你们要记住，驱龙药剂配方和美容药剂很像，千万不能搞混。当然美容药剂中有几样很难找到，而且制作顺序也不一样。”  
“教授，能把美容药剂的配方讲一下吗？”Jubilation问道。  
房间内的几个女孩子都纷纷应和。  
“它只是能使你在心上人的眼中看起来比平常好看上一些，你真实的样子不会改变。想用它来变美是不可能的。”  
“教授，拜托。”Jubilation眼睛闪闪发亮。  
Woolf教授经不住央求，她把美容药剂的配方写了一份在黑板右侧。  
教室内好几个女孩子都认真记起了笔记。  
Lillian Jeffries甚至还详细地问起了步骤。“教授，为什么美容剂最后的配方中有个X？它的意思是什么？”  
“唾液。不是人类或者常见动物的唾液。客迈拉兽的效果很棒，侏儒短鼻龙的也不错。但那个味道你不会想再喝第二口的，我年轻的时候喝过一次。整整吐了一个礼拜。体重实实在在瘦了十镑。记住越是稀少动物的唾液，药剂的维持时间越长。想了解这点可以阅读《神奇生物唾液的功效与用途》。”  
“喝完它你变得好看了吗？你心上人的评价如何？”Jubilation问道。  
Woolf教授又开始糊涂。大家不知道她是装出来的还是真的记不起来了。

Charles按照黑板上的配方剥掉刺曼陀罗皮，用贝壳刀切碎。药剂变成了橘红色，像果酱一样粘稠。他用囊毒豹尖牙搅拌到药剂呈淡红色时加入疣猪肝脏，药剂变成了像水一样清澈，但是咕嘟咕嘟地冒着泡。他把蛤蟆菌放在铜天平称重，连气都不敢深吸一口。药剂膨胀出一个个蜂窝状的孔洞，坩埚上方飘出一股像可可粉的烟雾。加完三滴鸡貂血液——他很小心不让它飞溅出来。坩埚内的颜色变成了淡绿色，水面也平静下来。  
Warren拿着一只蝾螈断掉的尾巴给Kurt看。Kurt翻了一个大大的白眼，把半瓶弗洛伯黏虫扔进了Warren的坩埚里。半秒过后，它看起来像一锅浓浓的麦片粥。  
“让我检查你们的成果。”Woolf教授走过去逐一检查学生们的坩埚。她看的很慢，Warren的那锅麦片粥和Moira的坩埚（看起来盛着一锅子红茶）她看了两遍。Charles猜测Woolf教授的思维又飘到下午茶上了。Jubilation的坩埚看上去仿佛是一片杂草丛生的沼泽。Bishop坩埚里的药剂全烧完了，所以提前出局。

大多数学生坩埚内的药剂都很浑浊,只有Charles和Hank的药剂颜色接近题目。Hank的药剂颜色稍稍深了一点，有点像水草。他用手肘碰了碰Charles，“说不定能把格兰芬多扣掉的分数追回来。”  
Woolf教授走到Charles身边，仔细审视他的成果，欣慰地点了点头。“Xavier先生，你的驱龙药剂无可挑剔。我很久没见过如此完美的颜色了。McCoy先生，你的进步也非常大，令我感到惊讶。很显然你认真预习过。”  
她走到Bishop身边摇着头，“真不敢相信，浪费了那么多材料，你居然做出了一锅木炭。”  
她看了看Bishop 的手，“可怜的小家伙。我提醒过，马形水怪的胃液极具腐蚀性，使用时必须要戴龙皮手套。”  
“你没有。”Bishop龇牙咧嘴地说道。  
“你的记性可真差，记得随身带着记忆球。”她伸出食指点着额头，做出塞回记忆的动作，“否则你连期末考试都应付不来。来，我给你上点白鲜。”  
她在围裙中找了半天，翻出来一个针线包、一条毛毯、织了一半的茶壶套、一根干瘪成纸片的流液草草根。一根粗毛衣针（上半截是褐色的，显然它被多次用来搅拌药剂。）一双拖鞋、一条蛇、一罐蜂蜜、一把扶手椅，以及一只手表。才找到了一瓶红色的药膏。她仔细涂到Bishop手上。  
“我的手要融化了！我感觉不到我的手了！”Bishop甩着手臂大喊。  
Woolf教授把手伸进罐里抹了一圈瓶口，再把手指伸进嘴里尝了尝，“哦，覆盆子酱。”  
最后Bishop的白鲜是去医务室涂的。

她把那堆东西塞回围裙，检查完所有学生的坩埚，走到讲台前面。  
“我检查了你们每个人的坩埚。只有一个学生完成了我的要求——Lillian Jeffries。”  
Charles觉得奇怪，Jeffries的药剂又浓又稠，颜色像一瓶葡萄酒。没有一点符合驱龙剂的标准。格兰芬多的学生们都不解地望着Woolf教授。  
“Jeffries小姐，你的美容剂能载入史册。我第一次见到能独立制作出如此完美药剂的学生。拉文克劳加五十分。”Woolf教授拍了下额头，“我搞错了，赫奇帕奇加五十分。”  
Jeffries开心地跳了起来。  
“教授，这节课我们做驱龙药剂。”Moira好心提醒。  
“我不会记错的，这节课学美容药剂。”Woolf教授在教室内踱步，直到抬头看了眼黑板，“配方清清楚楚地写在黑板上呢。”  
她认为自己找到了确凿的证据，无论Moira再说什么她都不相信了。  
“别傻站着。”Woolf教授说，“你该麻利点把坩埚清洗干净。否则药剂残留在坩埚上。第二天的味道会呛死方圆一百英里内的龙。”  
Charles和Hank闷闷不乐地清理着各自的坩埚。  
她倒了一杯加了黑胡椒葛缕子籽的茶，又在桌面上摆好阿里奥特根蛋糕。甜腻的味道充满了整个教室。  
“清洗最快的学生可以留下来和我一起用茶点。”

格兰芬多和赫奇帕奇的学生全都慢吞吞地擦洗着坩埚，他们才不想喝Woolf教授的怪味茶。  
Woolf教授不解地歪着头思考了一会，“清洗最慢的孩子也留下来喝杯茶怎么样？”  
教室内的所有人不到一分钟就在水槽前洗完了坩埚。Charles的手脚从未如此麻利过，他的鼻子都快被茶的味道熏得失灵了。最后，一个赫奇帕奇的男孩子因为打翻了坩埚和毛螃蟹清洁剂被迫留下来，喝了两杯茶和吃了一块蛋糕。据他后来形容，那味道混合起来像加了辣酱的石灰。

下一节是魔咒课。Bolivar Trask教授穿着灰色的长袍，灰白蓬乱的头发贴在宽阔的额头上。加上他的鼻梁上总架着一副又大又厚的角质圆眼镜。使他整个人看上去像一只端坐在树杈上的谷仓猫头鹰。或许Trask教授猜到自己在学生中的绰号和猫头鹰有关，为了积极改变形象，他换过几次眼镜和长袍，从那以后他的绰号变成了“沙眼镜猴”。  
“收起魔杖，这节是理论课。”Trask教授把一摞羊皮纸放在桌面上，“我批改了你们上周的作业，我讲几点不少同学都犯了的错误。一，面对鸡身蛇尾怪不能使用昏迷咒。很显然这些同学把对付鸡身蛇尾怪和火龙混为一谈了。你们忽略了鸡身蛇尾怪危险的习性。我曾经在课上提到过，它的眼球是身体中最结实的部分。在它昏倒前的两分钟，足以用目光把巫师变成石头。更不用提它会在之后的时间用锋利的喙把石头敲碎。圣芒戈的治疗师曾在六十年前拼过这样一位病人，三年前才把他的上半身拼好。二，有五位同学选择使用眼疾咒，鸡身蛇尾怪叫声会导致耳聋。三，有两个同学提到了缩小咒，观点很有趣，但没有表述清晰，非常遗憾。还有一位同学选择使用“滑稽，滑稽”，我佩服这位同学的勇敢。  
两位同学写得很好，他们是Xavier先生和Lehnsherr先生。他们都注意到了必须要同时使用无声无息咒语和眼疾咒，这么做才会对它的两个头起效。”  
“好了，接下来翻到《标准咒语五》第489页。我们今天要讲大脑封闭术进阶与一忘皆空解除。”他停下来，“Kincade先生，什么事？”  
“我带错了书。”Kincade挠了挠后脑勺，他面前的桌面上蹲着一本毛茸茸的《妖怪们的妖怪书》。  
“我这里有一本旧版的。上面有很多我的注解，字迹有点潦草，不过不影响使用。”Trask教授说，“唯一的要求是，不准在米兰达•戈沙克的脸上画眼镜和胡子。”  
没过一会，Kincade又举起了手。  
Trask教授有点不悦，“还有什么事？”  
Kincade拿起被《妖怪们的妖怪书》咬得只剩一半的《标准咒语五》。（它咬着Kincade袖子荡来荡去。）“教授，对不起……”  
“和你的同桌Pavard小姐看一本。”Trask教授额头的青筋在不停地跳。  
Pavard不情不愿地把《标准咒语五》往Kincade那边一推，“捆好你的狗，它敢碰我的书一下。我就把你变成妖怪书卖给丽痕书店。”  
“我们继续上课。”Trask教授说，“对抗摄神取念，仅靠集中精力，回避目光接触是远远不够的。这时候我们要学到大脑封闭术。大脑封闭术如果使用得当，能对抗大部分的魔法入侵。”  
“我们什么时候能学习摄神取念呢？”Jean问道。  
“等你们毕业之后。”  
Charles的注意力不能集中，他总是忍不住望向史莱特林那边。  
Erik专注地听课，眉头皱起，目光垂在课本上。Charles猜不透Erik在想什么，他从那双灰绿色的眼睛中看到了迷惘。  
Erik在想什么呢？Charles从未看过Erik这个样子。或许他可以和Kincade换个位置，坐在Erik旁边。  
Charles用羽毛笔沾了沾墨水池，笔尖垂在纸面上，直到墨水滴落成一大片污渍，还没写出一个字，他遇到了人生中最大的挑战。  
他清洁掉羊皮纸上的污渍，在上面写下：亲爱的Erik，你眼睛让我想起柠檬果冻味道的比比多味豆——  
写完第一句话，他感到胃在翻滚，连忙用笔划掉。他叹着气，感慨自己没有半点写情书的天分。  
“我该向Moira借本《如何吸引男巫》。说不定里面有文章参考。”Charles想。  
“你们谁能回答中了一忘皆空的巫师会出现何种症状？以及如何解咒？”Trask教授问道。他环视了教室一圈，没有同学举手，于是Trask教授挑了Charles Xavier——一个极有天分又好学的孩子。  
“Xavier先生，你来回答这个问题。”  
“要是一年级我去了史莱特林，或者Erik来格兰芬多。我们能天天见面，还能住在同一个宿舍。”他摇摇头，挥散不切实际的幻想。  
“Xavier先生？”  
Hank用手肘碰碰Charles。  
Charles手忙脚乱地翻开书，刚才讲到什么地方来着？他记得Trask教授进门点名，还有点评作业，接下来他的思维飘远了，Trask教授说了什么他全然不记得。  
Erik用口型和手指点了点书页提示他。  
Charles的注意力全被Erik的嘴唇牵动着，满脑子都是他们曾经接过的吻。那些吻落在他的额头、脸颊、嘴唇，轻柔得像微风拂过。还有Erik修长的手指，那手指曾经在他的腰间摩挲……  
“一忘皆空。”Hank小声地说道。  
Moira用一根食指当成魔杖上扬，指向空气中的一个点。  
Charles反应很快，“与头部受损失去全部记忆不同，一忘皆空会根据念咒巫师的想法，选择失去部分记忆。中了一忘皆空的巫师大多会出现头晕、无力、呼吸困难。一部分人会短暂的身体僵直和昏厥，时间不超过五分钟。迄今为止没有超过十五分钟的情况。  
不过，一忘皆空会导致记忆空白。如果失去特定记忆，需要念咒巫师采用另一段记忆代替该记忆。念咒巫师设定的条件如果过于苛刻，中了咒语的巫师没有及时找到‘钥匙’，恐怕他一生都不能找回那段记忆。记忆球也不能帮助他回忆起失去记忆的线索。”  
“回答得不错。格兰芬多加五分。”  
Charles松了口气，还好不是Sterling教授的课堂上，否则他无论回答什么，Sterling都会挑出错处，把格兰芬多的分数扣个精光。  
“这种咒语能自动解除吗？”Jean问道。  
Charles望向Erik，不知道为什么Erik此刻的表情十分严肃。  
“除非念咒巫师设定特殊的解咒条件，否则中了一忘皆空的人一声都不可能恢复那段被清楚的记忆。所以我们必须谨慎使用。1753年有一个特殊的例子。某个中了一忘皆空的巫师非常清醒，无论念咒者说了什么他都记得清清楚楚。他的身体像被石化，但记忆仍然保留，但那只是非常少见的情况。”  
“使用这个咒语需要注意什么？”Kurt问道。  
“念咒时切忌不要记错Obliviate，曾经有一个巫师把它和Exuviate记混了，结果他念完咒整个人变得有伤风化。被傲罗带走扣留了整整两天。”

Trask教授留了作业。试着背诵标准咒语书后戈沙克留给魔法学习者的十条忠告，他听到有几个学生抱怨就说道：“很简单的，不到一页。把每天遗忘的内容记录在羊皮纸上，一周后交。”  
“教授，我一个字也记不住，该怎么忘记它呢？”Bishop问道。“如果有什么办法能让我把它背下来，我都愿意去做。”  
Trask教授额头上的青筋不停地跳。“把它吃进肚子。”

下课后，虽然Charles想和Erik多待一会，但他单独留了下来。  
“教授，我有问题想请教你。”Charles拦住朝教室外走的Trask教授。  
Trask教授回转身把眼镜重新戴回脸上，无论什么时候他都乐意解答学生的问题，哪怕他养的九只猫狸子到了需要喂食的时间。  
Charles把挂坠盒拿到Trask教授面前。“教授，您知道它是什么吗？”  
Trask教授凝视着桌面上的挂坠盒沉默不语。过了一会，他抽出魔杖，轻点挂坠盒表面的宝石。  
一些黑色的粉末从宝石表面剥离，Trask教授挥挥手，细小的尘埃眨眼间消散在空气中。  
“我在年轻的时候看到过一次，那时它存放在古灵阁的地下金库中，被一对喀迈拉兽守卫。现在它不值一钱。”Trask教授解释，“它是非常罕见的护身符。不同于翻倒巷商人兜售的低劣假货——”  
Charles没吭声，如果Trask教授知道它来自博金博克店，说不定会跌破最后一幅眼镜。  
“它的力量非常强大，可以保护佩戴者不受任何的魔法伤害。传闻制作它的工匠，是个做护身符的行家。在完成它后就发狂杀掉了全家人。很多人都猜测它被诅咒了。”  
“那个工匠最后怎么样了？”  
“我记不清了，也许死在阿兹卡班了，也许他逃了出来。如果你感兴趣可以去图书馆找找2060年到2070年的资料。”Trask教授说，“总之，这位工匠留下的作品很少，这是其中一件。它之前并不是这样的，对吧？”  
“是的。”  
“它为主人抵御了死咒才会损坏成这样。”他遗憾地说，“没有人能修复它。念咒语的人非常可怕。据我所知能使用这么强大的咒语的人不超过五个，有三个早已不在人世。但尚在人世的那两位巫师绝对不会对任何人下死咒。我相信他们。其中一个人你认识，他是你的祖父。  
“我的祖父？”Charles吃惊地问道。  
“他不仅是位强大的阿尼马格斯，还熟悉很多罕见的咒语，只是他从来不使用它们。”  
“还有谁还会这个咒语？”  
“我不愿意回想，那个人太可怕了。还好你的父亲制止了他，否则他一定会杀掉更多的人……”  
“你说的人是Sebastian Shaw？”  
“最可怕的巫师，曾经的魔法部长。幸好他已经死了。他曾经用这个咒语伤害了很多无辜的巫师。”Trask教授的语气带着一丝恐惧。他在竭力隐藏这一点，但Charles觉察出来了。  
Charles心中一惊，Shaw其实并没有死？或者有一个不为人知的念咒高手也躲在霍格沃茨？他为什么没有被众多师生发现？他要在霍格沃茨做什么？ 

到了休息的时候Charles顺着一条又窄又陡的楼梯来到二楼走廊。  
他友好地向Lynn的画像问好。Lynn留着一头蓬松的黑发，身穿着黑色的长袍。可她没像胖夫人形容的那样安安静静地看书。她的双腿勾住树杈，倒挂在半空中打量Charles，看上去活像一只大蝙蝠。  
“每天待在这里太无聊了。《小王子和火龙》我已经倒背如流了。”她把书丢到一旁，指向远处的一副画，画上一只黑猫在给一只丁香色的猫舔毛，一只体型稍小的黑猫追着毛线球上蹿下跳。  
“它们一家子都不愿意陪我玩。”  
“我建议你去别的画里散散步。”Charles建议。“比如胖夫人那里。她说不定早就准备了茶点招待你。”  
“我讨厌她对我的事指手画脚，我不过比她年轻了一百三十五年零四个月，她就把我当成一个小不点。”她从空中跳回地面，眼神带着防备。“她派你来的，对吗？”在得到肯定答案后，她继续说：“除非你肯把拉文克劳的冠冕带给我，否则我以后都不会再见她。”  
“太难了。我办不到。”Charles说，“换个简单点的吧。”  
“把我搬去到校长室，我要挂在办公桌后面的那个位置。”  
“据我所知，那个位置只有历代校长。”  
她摆出一副懒得听的样子。“我要休息，你走吧。”  
Charles把魔杖放在一旁，从口袋中拿出一盒巧克力蛙。他没说话，做了个“看这个”的手势。  
“哼，一盒巧克力。我不知道它有什么可看的。”她转过身，却忍不住Charles那边瞥几眼。  
“千万别眨眼。”见Lynn的注意力被吸引了，Charles扬了扬手里的盒子，瞬间用力握拳把它攥紧。“你猜它会怎么样？”  
“不用猜也知道，盒子被你按扁了。”Lynn撇了撇嘴，“你沾了满手巧克力。”  
Charles张开手掌，手心里什么也没有。Lynn睁大了眼睛。Charles给她看手背和袖子，她仍然没找到那盒巧克力蛙踪影。  
“现在看看画框下面。”Charles说道。  
Lynn低头，她注意到画框下沿放着巧克力蛙完好无损的盒子，立刻惊奇地问道：“你是怎么做到的？”  
“我的朋友Hank教给我的——麻瓜的法术。他不用魔杖就能从袖子里变出一条长围巾。过几天我把他介绍给你。”  
Lynn脸上带着羞涩的笑，点了点头。  
“以及——”Charles从口袋中拿出一本《木莓国王》放在画框旁，“你可以读它当做消遣。”

Charles刚打算离开，忽然走廊响起一串沉重的脚步声，他瞥了一眼，满脸是汗的Sterling出现走廊尽头。  
Charles连忙躲到转角的雕像后面。  
只见Sterling哆哆嗦嗦地从口袋里拿出手帕。从Charles的角度能看到手帕中包裹着一只松果大小的玻璃瓶，里面盛着金色的液体。  
这时Charles看见Sterling的脸膨胀起来，就像发起来的面团。Sterling摸了摸脸颊，他手指按过的地方，脸颊深深地凹陷了下去。他的鼻子像蜡烛般融化垂到下巴上，嘴巴拉长到胸前。Sterling小心翼翼地打开瓶盖，一只手把脸皮往上拉，另一只手把瓶子中的液体全部倒进嘴里。 

不出一秒，Sterling松弛的脸颊恢复了原状，他警惕地向四下里搜寻，还捏着魔杖在走廊里用了几个显形咒。  
当Sterling确信走廊中没人窥视才满意地合上瓶盖，用手帕包裹好。他恢复了平日里的威风姿态，朝楼梯的方向走去。  
Charles松了一口气，皮皮鬼不知道从哪里钻了出来。它一见躲在雕像后的Charles，露出顽劣的笑容。  
Charles领会了它的意图，连连摇头。  
“算我一个。”皮皮鬼朝Charles挤挤眼睛，细声细气地说，“我最喜欢捉迷藏了。”  
“闭嘴。”Charles用口型说道。  
皮皮鬼的眼中闪出邪恶的光亮，它大叫出声：“哈！该你当鬼了！”  
Sterling身体僵硬了一下，立刻望皮皮鬼的方向望去。  
“金甲虫来了，金甲虫来了，我要找个地方藏起来。”皮皮鬼的身影一闪，消失在了一扇窗子后面。  
Sterling举着魔杖大步朝Charles的方向走去，只要他转个弯就会发现藏身雕像后的Charles。他逼近的脚步声好像在宣告Charles的好运结束了。  
Charles不愿意计算他扣掉格兰芬多多少分了。他满脑子是接下来将要面对的命运——他会被Sterling关一个月的禁闭，再被霍格沃茨开除。  
他看了一眼旁边的窗子，心中有了个极为冒险的主意。  
Lynn摆手示意他不要，他打开窗子。只见Lynn双手拢成圆形，大声唱道：

我爱人去向何方  
我亦跟随  
他船桨划往何方  
我同往

我们将一同欢笑  
亦一同哭泣  
他生我亦生  
他死我亦死*

我爱人去向何方  
我亦跟随  
他船桨划往何方  
我同往

Sterling猛地抬头，Lynn还在继续唱，用的调子是熟悉的伦敦大桥垮下来。“我爱人去向何方，我亦跟随，他船桨划往何方，我同往。*”  
旁边画像中的三只猫咪也仰着头分声部合唱。  
Sterling牙齿咬着下唇，魔杖尖点着画布，“Diffin——”  
Charles刚准备对Sterling念咒，Woolf教授尖利的声音响起。  
“Gregor，你要对那幅画做什么？”  
Charles朝Sterling发射的石化咒因为这个干扰打偏了，没留下一点痕迹。  
Sterling转过头，脸上带着假笑。“下午好，Woolf教授、Frost教授。这幅画太脏了，我想把它清洁一下。”说完他用了个清洁咒。  
Lynn哼了一声。  
“我和Emma找你商议周末值班的事项。另外帮五个学生确定就业方向。”Woolf教授的声音停顿了一会，“Trask教授，你来的正是时候，我碰巧要去找你。”  
Sterling狠狠地瞪了Lynn一眼，转身离开了。

*西黑弗诺船歌 出自《地海故事集》


	10. 十

十

“我帮了你一个大忙。”Sterling走后，Lynn双手抱住胸前，洋洋得意地说道。“这首歌有蟾蜍配乐会更好听。”  
“谢谢。”Charles说，“我犯了不少校规，再被他抓到准会被开除。”  
“这没什么，我喜欢刺激的事。而且我看见他偷偷喝药剂很多次了。”她向错愕的Charles解释，“每幅画都知道很多秘密，比如：Logan教授上每节课前都会喝酒。（Charles推测那其实是狼毒药剂。）而且他总和格兰芬多队的队长吵架。Woolf教授喜欢吃零食，她围裙中什么都有——全是小孩子的玩意、Frost教授尝试着穿过其他颜色的长袍。Munroe教授对着铠甲补妆。Meier教授上课前会深呼吸很多次，如果深呼吸总数不是双数她会重新来过，这也是她为什么偶尔会迟到的原因。还有，你那个很抠门的朋友——”  
“你是说Moira？”  
“她给‘呕吐’捐款呢。”Lynn说，“她还偷偷摸摸的织围巾和帽子，我以为她在做坏事。”  
“不是坏事。”Charles这下知道Moira的零用钱为什么总是不够了。  
“赫奇帕奇的级长和拉文克劳的级长偷偷亲嘴。还有你——”她神秘地凑近，“你和一个史莱特林……”  
Charles打断了她，他表示不想再听任何人的秘密了。  
“只是我们没有机会说而已。如果你能多来陪我聊聊天，我会告诉你很多有趣的事。”  
“你小心一点，我担心Sterling会对你不利。”  
“他能会一幅画做什么呢？”Lynn说，“我很高兴你会担心我。另外，你告诉胖夫人，除非她亲自向我道歉，否则我不会原谅她。”

Charles回到格兰芬多塔楼的时候胖夫人不在，一个年轻男子代替她守门。他抱着里拉琴后背靠在石柱上，自顾自地弹唱着情歌。打断Charles无数次要说的口令，才把他放进休息室。  
火炉前温暖的位置被Warren和Kurt占据了，他们围着桌子玩爆炸牌。Warren输了不少，Kurt面前的桌子堆着五、六盒罐吐吐糖和两罐肉瘤粉。  
Bobby坐在靠墙的一张扶手椅上逗弄Pyro和蒲绒绒。他给蒲绒绒起名Pyro二世，并训练它学会打滚和装死。经过了一整晚的训练它终于能做到趴在地毯上不动了。Jean坐在靠窗的位置里为Jubilation修改变形课的作业，看样子她马上就要抓狂了。  
Hank趴在桌子上睡着了。他脚边放着一卷羊皮卷和两个拆开的包裹。一个包裹里摞着几本厚厚的书，另一个包裹里放着两个包装精美的纸盒。  
Charles挑了一张椅子坐下。“在这里睡觉会感冒的。”  
Hank在桌面上支撑起上半身，手伸进眼镜后面揉了揉眼睛，“我快累死了。整整三个小时，我总算才把黑魔法防御术教室清扫干净。Logan的东西重得要命，碰一下就发出怪响。”  
“他至少塞了一百个黑魔法探测器在那里。任何人接触它都会嗡嗡作响。”  
“不是。是酒精探测器，为Logan检查饮料用的。他似乎不喝低度饮料。”  
“黑魔法探测器没乱响吗？”  
“我整理的时候，发现那些黑魔法探测器精准度很高，不会乱叫唤。”  
Charles忽然想起那晚Sterling教授靠近Logan酒柜，黑魔法探测器发出的响声。莫非它碰巧感知到了那个神秘声音的主人？  
“别提它了，我怕我一辈子都不想上黑魔法防御课了。”Hank拆开剩下的包裹，一个包裹里面装着两个蓝色的纸盒，另一个包裹是三件T恤和一顶遮阳帽。  
“现在订购夏装会不会太早了？”  
“纸盒是我外婆上周寄给我的。另一个是我爸妈五月的时候寄的，他们联络不上亨佩尔的时候，会委托麻瓜联络部转交给我。麻瓜联络处处理邮件的速度你了解的，而且他们每次留的地点都很难找。我父母每次寄包裹给我都要花不少力气，填表、核对、检查……有时候还要忍受他们的奚落，如果遇到紧急情况还会被搜身。就这样包裹还可能被随时退回。他们总在方方面面为难我的父母。据我所知这是个普遍现象。”Hank整理书和衣服，语气中带着抱歉。“好吧，我不该朝你发牢骚。”  
“我需要小小的解释一下。你知道的，Shaw有很多忠心耿耿的手下，他们都以为他会卷土重来。魔法部中一些人还固执地认为Shaw没犯什么大错，他不过针对麻瓜制定了一些无害的法案。所以我爸爸把这些家伙全部派到了他们最讨厌的部门——麻瓜联络部。他认为通过与麻瓜交流会改变他们的偏见。没想到他们丝毫没有改变。我会写一封信投诉他们。相信我，下次你的父母再寄包裹绝对不会发生这种事了。”  
“但愿如此。再有一次类似的情况，我妈妈一定会逼着我转校。她似乎已经找到适合我的学校了。”Hank展开旁边桌面上的魔法史的作业。“天啊，Sterling绝对在泄愤，你多少分？”  
“别看了，不会比你分数高的。”Charles展开羊皮纸说道。  
Charles没想到他的作业Sterling只留了一个词——重写。Charles认为Sterling连内容也没看。他打算换个题目再交回上去。他不知道Erik魔法史的分数如何，他之前没特别留意过。现在回想起来，不只魔法史，Erik其他科目的分数也都很好，Erik将来会选择什么职业呢？  
Raven从寝室走出来，她穿着灰色的长袍，长发披在肩膀上。她以看到桌面上的T恤问道：“你们在聊什么？夏季流行吗？”  
“差点忘记了。”Hank拿出一个纸盒递给她，“给你的。”  
“是什么？”她摇晃了一下。  
“我的外婆挑了《恶龙传说》和《黑夜时分》给你们——两款格斗游戏。但我和她解释电子设备在霍格沃茨不能用，她就做了这个。”他有点脸红，“我外婆做饭总是不按照配方添材料，味道可能很怪。”  
“没有爆炸，没有冒烟，也没有发出尖叫。”Raven尝了一口说，“我妈妈的厨艺很好。不过，她总喜欢加奇奇怪怪的材料进去。去年做蛋酒，她尝试性地加入了整颗火龙蛋，我喝完后每咳嗦一次嘴巴里都会吐出火星。五年前她做戈迪根布丁，冒出的黑烟把方圆一百英里内的巫师都召集过来了——他们以为她在做黑魔标记呢。还有一次她做胡萝卜蛋糕，那块蛋糕我每吃一口，它都会挑出《女巫自我保护指南》中的一条念上一遍。等我全吃完，我几乎把《女巫自我保护指南》倒背如流。”  
“但你还是吃光了。”  
“她坚持那玩意对身体有好处。”Raven说，“我发誓再也不会吃第二次了。”  
“我觉得妈妈做的杯子蛋糕味道还不错。”  
“不错？我不知道为什么你的运气总是那么好。我每次都会吃到樟脑、大蒜或是猫指甲味。昨天她还寄给我一盒，我没敢打开。如果你想尝尝，我把它全部送给你。”Raven立刻摇了摇头，“换了你打开可能是蜂蜜、肉桂、可可味，那样Hank一定认为我在撒谎。”  
“我相信你，Charles的运气一向好得惊人。”  
Raven拍拍Hank的肩膀，给了他一个肯定的眼神。“我觉得我应该把它带给你尝尝。”  
“不了，”Hank冷汗直流，“我不饿。”  
“哦对了，”她转了个圈，长袍变成了水蓝色的。领口和袖扣带上了一圈细珍珠。“顺便问一句你们喜欢我的新长袍吗？”  
Hank紧闭嘴巴，露出一副赴死前的表情。  
“很配你上个月买的那件灰蓝色的羊毛斗篷。”Charles打量她说，“你很少穿这么正式。要和谁约会吗？”  
“麦克法斯蒂焰火节。我还没决定去不去。”她用魔杖尖卷着头发，眼睛盯着玻璃中自己的影子，“或许我该把它弄短一点，或者换个颜色。”  
“麦克法斯蒂焰火节是什么？”  
Charles给Hank解释，一千多年前巫师们无聊的时候会找来两只凶狠的火龙，然后骑在它们背上互殴。  
一场比赛下来能活下来的巫师寥寥无几，后来巫师用各种焰火取代互殴纪念当年那些勇敢的家伙们。和Hank提到的电玩一样是种消遣。  
Hank表示这个节日和盖伊福克斯日很像，另外他很肯定电玩的危险性要低一点。  
“你打算怎么去，这次的焰火举办地在坎帕尼亚。你不是最讨厌乘坐四轮马车吗？”  
“是啊，我总觉得其实有什么看不见的生物拉着它前进。”Raven用魔杖把头发变短两英寸，“Stefano邀请我去吊死鬼酒馆，那里有个门钥匙。去坎帕尼亚花不了多少时间。”  
“你打算去吗？”Hank顿时紧张起来。  
“我还没决定。”Raven看着Hank，“因为我约了人去游乐园，那个人还没回复我。”  
Hank涨红了脸，他低着头看自己的双手，竭力不看Raven，“换了谁，谁都会答应的。”

|他们回到宿舍的时候，Hank说道：“谢谢你同意Raven和我出去。”  
“Raven第一次去游乐园玩，但愿她不会把那里炸平。”  
“怎么会。”

等所有人都睡着了。Charles坐到桌前，羽毛笔的笔尖垂到纸面上。米克诺斯用喙轻啄了两下他的手背，他用羽毛笔逗弄了一会猫头鹰，在纸上写下：

九点钟，有求必应屋见。

又：我们该设定一个开门密码，否则会有人走错门。

Charles

他把纸条绑在米克诺斯脚上，推开窗子，把它放了出去。米克诺斯扇动翅膀，眨眼消失在视线之外。  
Charles穿好长袍和斗篷，再一次走到休息室门口。  
“我就知道是你。”胖夫人手扶着头，强打精神，“快告诉我，Lynn的答复是什么？”  
Charles把Lynn的话重复了一遍。  
“太难为情了。我要好好想想，你出去吧。”

Charles用魔杖照明，来到狭窄的四楼走廊。走廊很静，他敲击墙壁的声音听起来格外清晰。  
忽然Sterling的脚步声在走廊上响起，Charles立刻走过食尸鬼雕像，等到Sterling靠近，他朝Sterling教授的腿部施了个咒语，接着迅速用魔杖敲三下墙壁。  
“谁在哪儿？”Sterling一边跳着塔朗泰拉舞一边朝Charles的方向跑去。  
门正好在此时打开，Charles在Sterling眼皮底下溜进了有求必应屋。Sterling找了半天，那里除了一片空荡荡的墙壁什么也没留下。

因为Erik和Charles谁都不肯让步，有求必应屋内的家具一半橙红色一半墨绿色，屋子装潢看起来极不搭调。  
“Sterling教授刚从门前经过。”Charles脱下斗篷挂上衣帽架，像是在温彻斯特的家一样自然。“他差一点就抓住我了。”  
“可惜他没有。”Erik说，“想好用什么词做开门密码了吗？”  
“Alohomora如何？”  
“我以为你想了一整晚或许该有点新意。”Erik说，“我提议埃默里克。古代魔法史决斗篇提过。”  
“我不会忘记这一节我被提问了两遍。”Charles翻了个白眼，“换个名字吧，要不然它很容易让我联想到Sterling教授。”  
“Ebeil。”Erik凝视着Charles，目光灼灼，“在我生活的地方，它一直被用来作为开门密语。”  
“都是E开头的名字。”Charles把它反复念了几遍，“它是什么意思。”  
“那是很长很长的一个故事。你终有天会知道的。”  
他们静默了几秒。  
Charles忽然想起他的目的是什么，于是他把二楼走廊得小插曲原原本本地讲给Erik。  
“我不能确定那天晚上那个神秘的人就是Sterling。但Sterling绝对在服用复方汤剂。我从《强力药剂》上查过，十盎司的复方汤剂每隔一小时就要喝一次。他不能服用超过计量，那样太引人注意。他时不时会喝点东西的原因是他要防止药效减弱。所以那天他打碎了茶杯才会让我们立刻出去。那时的他马上会变回原本的样子。”Charles说，“可惜的是我没有证据，除非我能在他喝复方汤剂时抓住他，让他显出原本的样貌。”  
“我觉得你把问题复杂化了。据我所知，Sterling一直被严重的消失症困扰，他每天饭前都会喝一茶匙药剂，情况严重的时候他几乎随时都要喝一些。”  
“消失症可不会出现脸颊膨胀和皮肤融化。”Charles瞪着他，Erik冷静的态度让Charles感到恼火。“你不相信我说的话。Hank因为去过四楼走廊，第二天在霍格莫德村被攻击了。魁地奇比赛那天的鬼飞球本来攻击的对象也是他。你认为这一切都是巧合吗？”  
“每个字我都相信，我只是不相信Sterling是隐藏在学校的黑巫师。”Erik说，“你难道忘记了，他在比赛中救了差点摔死的我们。”  
“如果从世界上找出一个希望我摔下去的人，他无疑是Sterling教授。别忘了红色的魔咒击中我们之后，我们下坠得更快了。”Charles说，“我认为他计算好了一切。他这么做可以获得你和无数人的好感。”  
“他为什么要加害你和Hank？”  
“最重要的原因是他认为那晚Hank看到了他不可告人的秘密。其实，那晚遇到他的是我。”Charles说，“我不是借着傲罗游戏满足自己的好奇心，我查过霍格沃茨任用记录，Sterling被聘为魔法史教授的时间，碰巧是Shaw被除掉的三个月后。”  
“你的假设没有证据支撑。说实在的，你该少看点Hank的麻瓜小说。他们偏好对巫师的丑陋刻画和歪曲事实。我倒认为时间上看，反而印证了Sterling的清白，如果他与Shaw有关，霍格沃茨不会在那个时间点聘请他。”  
“你不能因为他对你的偏爱而认为他是个好人。”Charles说，“我有证人能证明我说的话。”  
Charles领着Erik往门外走，“Lynn看见过Sterling喝药剂，而且不止一次。她是挂在二楼走廊的画像，你见到她就会明白一切。”

等到了二楼走廊转弯的地方，Charles用魔杖的光亮去照那面墙时，墙上空空荡荡的。他问过二楼走廊的其他画像，他们都回答没看到。  
“嘿，你们知道谁把Lynn带走了吗？”Charles试着用手指轻触画布安抚小猫们。  
三只猫缩成一团，身体不住地发抖。很显然它们不能给Charles想要的答案。

回到有求必应屋，Charles着急地说：“Sterling教授把Lynn的画像带走了，也可能毁掉了。他害怕她会说出真相。他差一点就对Lynn用切割咒，他担心她会向别人说出一切。”  
“他没有这么做的必要。因为你对Sterling教授和史莱特林的偏见，先入为主认定他是个黑巫师。关于他喝的药，我会调查的。”  
“你能查到什么呢？他伪装得十分巧妙。你所说的调查，不过换种方式把我说的话换种方式告诉Sterling。当然，你有权那么做。毕竟你是他最喜欢的学生。”  
Erik的嘴唇抿了起来，看得出来他很生气。  
“或许Sterling偷偷使用了未被登记的黑魔法，但格兰芬多的院长可是货真价实的狼人。很难说下次满月的时候霍格沃茨会发生什么。”  
“感谢你没有召唤狼人捕获部队。熄灯时间过了，我得回去，否则被你最偏爱的院长抓到就不妙了。”Charles抓起斗篷，推门出去。  
Erik追出去的时候，Charles把有求必应屋变成了汉普顿迷宫。

Charles一路跑到格兰芬多塔楼才停下来，路上他没回过一次头。  
“你的心情很坏。”胖夫人头发散乱，脸色发红，好像喝了很多酒。显然她的戒酒又一次失败了，她打着嗝。“口令。”  
“过得如何。”Charles回答道。  
“糟透了。”胖夫人回答。  
“我也是。”Charles想。  
Charles回到宿舍躺回床上，看到床头桌上的《如何吸引男巫》顿时觉得心烦意乱。他想着与Erik相处的时光，又想到他们也许会因此分手。他瞬间想击昏自己，不再考虑这个问题。


	11. 十一

十一

临近圣诞，格兰芬多宿舍的大部分学生都准备回家过圣诞节。Charles往年也是如此，但今年他第一次提交了留校的申请。  
不过每次Erik靠近他，他都匆匆离开，不给Erik交谈的机会。  
连着好几天晚上，基诺莎都站在窗外敲打玻璃，Charles放他进屋。它有时会带来一张魁地奇世界杯倒计时的海报。有时是一盒比比多味豆或球员徽章。  
Charles一件礼物也没有收下。他喂给它一盒南瓜饼或者一把橡子，再把它赶出窗外。  
它愁眉苦脸地站在窗外，米克诺斯会去安慰它，甚至还会帮它理毛。之后它们在寒风相互依偎很久。直到基诺莎发现Charles不会再打开窗子，它才会抖抖翅膀向米克诺斯告别，飞入夜色中。米克诺斯一脸忧伤地望着它离去的身影，Charles怎么呼唤它，它都不肯回到屋内。  
吃饭的时候，Xavier兄妹齐聚在格兰芬多餐桌上。  
“怎么了？”Raven戳着盘子中蛋奶糕，一边问道。她轻哼着歌，看上去心情不错。  
“我很好。”  
Charles脸色苍白，眼圈发黑，绝不像很好的样子。这几天，除了上课和魁地奇训练，其余时间他都在寻找Lynn的下落和Sterling教授的“罪证”。他询问了不下一百幅画像，他们要么装傻，要么回答不知道。  
空气中飘荡着洋葱、熏火腿和糖浆的香味。可这股味道直让Charles反胃，他戳戳盘子中的煎蛋放下叉子。  
“你这两天吃的还没有米克诺斯多。”她面带疑惑，“和谁干了一架吗？”  
“没有，我最近晚上在读Hank借我的书。书很有趣，我每天都读到很晚。”  
Charles知道这个借口烂透了，但他不想提起最近发生的怪事，他担心把Raven卷进危险中。  
“《古堡奇案》吗？我很高兴你终于开始读了。”Hank兴奋地说，“我读第一遍的时候没找出凶手是谁。我以为是那个为人苛刻的老师呢。第二遍才发现原来作者已经在第九章给出了线索……”  
Raven并不相信Charles的烂借口，她朝史莱特林的餐桌望去，“和Lehnsherr？”  
经过了“魁地奇事件”Raven提到Erik的时候终于不会加上各种各样的绰号了。  
Charles拼命抑制住往史莱特林那边看的冲动，他匆匆吞下几口麦片粥。“快上第一节课了，我们走吧。”

另全体同学们意外的是，这节神奇生物课没有像往常那样在禁林上。  
Botelung Meier教授肌肉结实，粗手粗脚。他大约有六英尺五英寸高，二百磅重。所有学生都相信他不用魔法，也能徒手打昏一群匈牙利树蜂。虽然外表粗犷，Meier教授却是个性格温和的人。Sterling教授常常使唤他做这做那，甚至会命令他修理教师盥洗室。不管做什么Meier教授脸上都洋溢着快乐的笑容。  
他戴着一顶旧毡帽，帽子上围了一圈蕨草，偶尔几只护树罗锅从里面探出头来。Meier教授会小心地逗弄它，塞一只土鳖给它当零食。  
他穿着喀迈拉兽毛编制的外套，肘关节打着两块方形的补丁。脚上穿着挂满泥巴的雨鞋。浑身上下散发着一股浓重的龙粪味。他的颈间挂着一支特拉皮扎利笛。来了兴致偶尔会吹奏一曲，除了他养的两条如尼文蛇会跟着翩翩起舞，没人能欣赏得了。  
他的一身衣服少说穿了二十年，也许还要再穿二十年的样子。  
Meier教授把手搁在桌面上，很多学生都担心他一用力会把课桌按塌。  
“我并不想考试， Sterling教授坚持让我给你们做一次测验，以便你们应对将来的O.W.L.考试。”  
学生们大声抗议起来。  
Meier教授把帽子抱在胸前，用手抚摸护树罗锅，他经常借此行为来缓解紧张和焦虑的情绪。  
“他用撤销我的教师证书威胁我，我不得不这么做。”  
听到这里，Charles更加讨厌Sterling教授，也更加对Erik的不理解感到气愤。  
“别气鼓鼓的，你们每个人的题目都不一样，卷纸上施了反作弊咒，看别人的也没用。”Meier教授着急的时候就会说一些听不懂的词，Sterling教授把它们统称为麻瓜腔。  
“教授，帽子不错。”Jubilation说道。  
“谢谢。”Meier教授不好意思地说，“拍马屁我也不会给你优待的。”  
“我完了。”Moira趴到桌面上，“我占卜到今天会考试，昨晚预习了魔法史，预习了草药学，偏偏没有预习神奇生物课。”  
“MacTaggert小姐。听我说，考试内容都是过去讲过的。”Meier教授笨拙地把考卷发给学生们。“题目很简单，没有人会被剃光头。”  
Charles展开羊皮纸，上面出现了一只锋利的长角和一行字:  
请回答出它是哪种神奇动物的一部分。很容易对吧，这种生物的特性是什么。另外，我出的题目如果错了请讲出来。  
Meier教授调转沙漏。“考试时间二十分钟，不准交谈。”  
“时间太短了，我写不完。”Jubilation咕哝，“我真该把拼写检查羽毛笔带来。”  
“软尾巴要生了，她二十年才能生一次宝宝，我要去接生。请不要让我左右为难。”  
软尾巴是Meier教授从小养大的马头鱼尾海怪。除了Meier教授，没有一个其他人在黑湖见过它。

Charles答完一题，羊皮纸又出现了另一道题目。  
什么会使伪装成地毯的虾尾犰狳变回原形？  
Charles写上“茶渣。”  
独角兽对珍宝的吸引。满月对神奇生物的影响之类。孵化鸟蛇的必要条件，决定性别的温度。食尸鬼的辨别。兰谢尔龙亚种和泽维尔龙亚种的区别等等。  
“兰谢尔龙亚种抚摸尾巴会让它平静。它的牙齿比泽维尔龙亚种要多四十颗，换牙期也要长一倍。泽维尔龙亚种性格温和……”Charles写道。  
“不知道他在干什么？”Charles把这个念头赶出脑子，继续回答下面的题目。

从教室出来，Charles和Hank交谈了一会，他们答得都很顺利，没有被题目难住。  
Bishop插进谈话，他擦着满脸黑色的墨水，“我写了半张羊皮纸羽毛笔就漏水了。”  
Charles和Hank试着用清理咒帮他清理干净。不过墨水残留的时间太长，Bishop的眉毛都快掉了，墨水还牢牢地沾在他脸上。  
之后的古代如尼文课，Charles没在《魔文词典》中到开门密语的意思。他没问Shapandar教授。虽然她很乐意解答Charles的任何问题，但Charles更想自己找到答案。  
这天午饭过后，格兰芬多和史莱特林又一次齐聚在黑魔法防御术教室里。  
教室恢复了原本的样子，格兰芬多的学生都觉得比起闪亮的装潢，布满裂纹的墙面和挤满探测仪的教室看起来顺眼多了。  
“如果你们只想应付考试，这节课会浪费你们宝贵的时间。门在那边，直接出去。我知道不少学生认为，除了傲罗，巫师们毕业后很难再用到黑魔法防御术。很可能一生都不会听到有人念死咒。毕竟魔法大战是一百年前的事情了。从那以后魔法世界一片和平。上任魔法部长Paul Hacker也有过此类想法。他甚至拟定了取消黑魔法防御术的提案。于是，我把他带进阿兹卡班，让他亲眼看看那些犯人都干过什么。”  
学生们等他继续说下去。  
“他吐了一个钟头，撤销了提案。”Logan拿起随身酒壶喝了一口。“Armando到前面来。”  
Armando刚到前面站好。Logan挥舞魔杖，一道光速落到Armando站立的地板上。地板像流沙般塌陷，Armando整个人掉了进去。  
等Logan把他拉出来，他一脸错愕地对Logan说:“教授，我没准备好。”  
“黑巫师攻击你们之前不会对你说:“亲爱的，我要对你使用钻心剜骨了，请你留神。'”Logan说，“这一节课我要教你们如何观察周围的环境随机应变。最后记住使用无声咒。”  
一道光速朝Armando飞去，这次Armando用铠甲护身挡住了攻击。  
“非常好，格兰芬多加五分。下一个，Marie小姐。”  
Marie魔杖一挥，撕拉一声过后，Logan长袍的袖子多出了一道口子。  
“非常好。”Logan对衣服的破洞毫不在意。“你的无声咒和神锋无影掌握得十分熟练。”  
“她一定以为能伤到Logan呢。”Azazel对旁边的Kincade小声说道。  
“Ramsey先生。别磨磨蹭蹭，快点出手。”  
Ramsey轻挥魔杖朝Logan使用了一个蜇人咒。他弹了几下魔杖，魔杖尖的光束就灭了。  
“太注重挥舞魔杖姿势。姿势美观与否并不重要。”Logan说，“Beaubier先生，到前面来。”  
一个瘦瘦高高，黑头发的史莱特林男生走到前面。他朝Logan用了几个干扰咒。  
“拖延战术很多时候救不了你，比如现在。”Logan挥舞魔杖，地面冒出的两条树根扭动着捆住了Beaubier。  
“下一个，Xavier先生。”  
Charles立刻朝Logan用了一个缴械咒。Logan挥动魔杖，Charles的咒语打到了Azazel手上，Azazel的魔杖脱了手。  
Logan用一道全身束缚咒试图困住Charles，Charles用咒立停破解咒语。再次朝Logan施了一道冰冻咒。紧接着吊灯砸下来，变成一道牢笼把Logan困在里面，窗帘同时变成锁链缠住了Logan拿魔杖的手腕。  
“Lehnsherr先生。”Logan挥去手臂上的窗帘，把吊灯升回空中。“无论你多么担心Xavier先生的安危，你不可能一辈子保护他。”  
Azazel干笑了一声。不过，在Erik怒视着他的时候，他就笑不出来了。  
“你们俩都合格了。”Logan说，“格兰芬多和史莱特林各加十分。”

等到下课，Charles从黑魔法防御术教室出来。Erik紧紧跟在他后面，“你打算毕业前都不和我讲话了吗？”Erik声音沙哑，眼中充满血丝，这几天不知Charles一个人不好过。  
走廊上有个史莱特林男生正往墙壁上贴一张“格兰芬多都是蠢蛋”的海报，海报上画着一只  
长相丑陋的狮子。他看到Erik和Charles 同时出现露出迷惑的表情，一时间不知道该把海报贴完还是撕下来。  
最后他挑衅地用魔杖点了点海报，那头狮子从海报中跃出来，在地面上吐了一团呕吐物。  
Erik朝他使了个警告的眼色，他连忙夹着没贴的海报走了。  
“也许到那个时候，我们能就Sterling教授的问题达成一致。”Charles朝北塔楼的方向走去。   
“我收回对Logan的评价。”Erik拉住他的手，指头在他的手掌心划过，Charles的心软了起来。  
“我们应该谈谈。”  
Charles故意板起脸，“我不会去有求必应屋了。”  
“我仍然会在那儿等你。”  
“我得走了。”Charles硬下心肠，“否则Frost教授会杀了我的。”

到了十点，Charles来到四楼走廊，他敲敲墙壁，“Ebeil。”门开了。  
Charles进入到一间温暖明亮的客厅当中。房间不大，但是布置得很温馨。墙面贴着浅色壁纸，深色地板上铺着几何花纹的地毯。他左手边是一张铺着条纹桌布的硬木桌和两把木椅。木桌上放着一只玻璃花瓶，里面插着一束野生紫罗兰。木桌后面是一个略有点高的流利台。流利台上方挂着咕咕钟。一只绿色的指针写着Erik，另一只蓝色的写着Charles，两只指针同时指向有求必应屋。  
右手边的墙壁有一座石砌壁炉，壁炉炉火很旺，烤的屋子暖烘烘的。另一面墙靠墙放着一个短绒沙发。沙发旁边是过道，过道末端连接着上楼的金属楼梯。靠窗摆着扶手椅和书架。Charles注意到书架上一部分的书和他起居室的重合了。另一部分书看起来应该属于Erik。  
“这里是你的家吗？”Charles问道。  
“我理想中的家，它还没建好。”Erik帮Charles脱掉斗篷挂到衣帽架上，“这里是客厅，楼上有卧室、盥洗室和一个很小的书房。”  
“如果你不当巫师，或许能做个建筑师。”Charles真心称赞。  
“我把它当成夸奖了。”Erik说，“我在思考把衣帽架放在什么位置好一点。”  
沙发是Charles喜欢的样式和颜色，地毯的花色和地板不搭配。Charles挥挥魔杖，把它换成纯色的短绒地毯，又把金属楼梯换成木质的。接着他把沙发换到壁炉旁边，  
“我更喜欢这里，看起来很暖和。而且这里晨光不会太刺眼。还有沙发的位置不能放到楼梯下面，否则坐在沙发的人会受到楼梯的颤动掉一脸蜘蛛。”  
“沙发离壁炉太近，冬天冷风倒灌会引起火灾。”Erik给门把手装上黑魔法防御器。“窗外种几颗银杯藤足够遮阳。客厅和花园中一定要装黑魔法警报装置。虽然我并不指望它起到作用。”Erik说着给承重墙承施了魔法又把楼梯移到室外。  
“我不想每天回家都撞到头。”Charles把楼梯和橱柜换了位置，又把橱柜挪到空中离地面几英尺的地方，“橱柜挨着壁炉会招来一群狐媚子。我妈妈很多年前曾经这么装修过，结果她不得不换掉了全部家具。书还有摆件放到隔板上。方便拿取，又不会妨碍通行。银杯藤到夏天会招惹毒粘虫，我不保证我们能顺利进入院子。”  
“你把扶手椅的矮凳忘记了。”Erik把矮凳移回最初的位置，Charles再次把它变回去。  
他们来回调换了几次，几乎要为此吵起来。直到Erik说道：“我看中的地很小，放不下这么多东西。”  
“你选好了地方？”Charles问道。他意识到Erik并不是说着玩的。  
“我在格伦科看中了一块地。它很小，不能与温彻斯特相比，但两个人住足够。我打算把家安在那里，那里离霍格沃茨和巫师村落都不远。现在的它的庭院一片荒芜，但我会把它打理整齐。等你下班，我们在院子里吃晚饭——我煮的。”  
“我们轮流做饭，所以流利台要适合我们两个人的身高。”Charles召唤来卷尺，重新构建了流利台的高度。  
接着Charles让墙壁挂上一些空白的相框，“将来我们会把它们填满，到时候整面墙可能都放不下。”  
Charles仔细审视着Erik构建的家，他产生了一种奇怪的错觉，好像和Erik在这里共同生活了很久。他的目光落到魁地奇护具上，“护具放在门口的柜子里更好一些。”  
提到魁地奇，Erik把一个巴掌大的包裹递给他。  
“给我的？”Charles问道。  
“当然。不拆开看看吗？”  
Charles拆开严严实实的包裹，里面装着一支和铅笔差不多大的扫帚。  
“芬利彗星的模型？”  
Charles把它从包裹中取出来，它在Charles手中变成了一支正常尺寸的扫帚。  
“梅林的胡子啊，你是怎么弄到它的？”Charles兴奋地握了握扫帚柄，“John告诉我它不再生产了。魁地奇精品店的库存早没了。我想修理它，可完全找不到替换零件。”  
“巴克公司曾出口过一批芬利彗星给金塞尔的软木塞魁地奇用品店。我曾经路过那里，对它有印象。不过，它一直被摆放在橱里，也许并不是很灵敏。”  
“谢谢你。我非常喜欢它。”Charles抱了一下Erik说道。  
“你不想试试它吗？”Erik问道，他试图把有求必应屋变成训练场。  
“在训练场试飞可没什么意思。”Charles朝Erik眨眨眼，“我建议你把猎星人召唤来。”  
他们让有求必应屋变成一个开放的露台。夜晚的气息扑面而来，他们面前是望不到边际的禁林。等Erik跨上扫帚，Charles深吸了口气，“先飞到达禁林空地的算赢。”  
“告诉我，我会赢得到什么。”  
“你总是过于自信。”Charles说，“速度上猎星人并不占优势。”  
“就像你相信芬利彗星，我非常信任猎星人。”  
Charles用魔杖在空中画出两条闪光的线，它们交叉成一个“X”在空中闪动。  
三、二、一。  
随着光芒炸开，Charles冲了出去，清新的冷风吹动着他的头发。他感到自己比一只鸟儿还要轻盈。  
他不停地加速，这支扫帚和毁掉的芬利彗星几乎一模一样。他回头望望Erik，Erik没跟上来，他赢定了。  
忽然一阵奇怪的风扑面而来，像是看不见的鹰头马身有翼兽扇动翅膀。不是一只，而是一大群。Charles在它们中费力地穿行，他看不到实体，也听不见它们的叫声。他知道隐形兽不会飞行。这些庞然大物到底是什么？还没等他想出答案，它们就远离了Charles。Charles加速抵达空地上方，然后缓缓降落。  
等Charles站稳，他看到Erik已经站在树下。  
“怎么可能？”他吃惊地说。除了刚才的事故让他耽误了半秒，他几乎一直在加速。  
“我知道一条近路，到这里用不了一分钟。”Erik微微扬起嘴角，“现在能告诉我，我的奖励是什么吗？”  
“我没想好。”Charles说，“不过，我很久前就定下来圣诞节不回家了。我想到圣诞节那天我会想出来的。”  
Erik还没有从惊喜中恢复过来，Charles靠近他，吻住了他的嘴唇。  
下一秒Erik拥住Charles，加深了这个吻。  
“你听到什么声音了吗？”Erik放开Charles问道。  
“没有。”Charles竖起耳朵，“我什么也没听见。”  
“很像马的嘶鸣，声音很闷像鼓声。”  
“独角兽的叫声？”  
“和独角兽的不一样。”Erik的脸色变了，“我曾经听过这种声音。但我想不起来。”  
“我觉得这不是好事。”Charles说，“我们快回去吧。”  
他们跨上扫帚升到空中，打算趁着夜色回到城堡。他们刚刚升空不久，就看到地面的灌木丛晃动了几下，独角兽从里面钻了出来。它见四下无人，就大胆地走到一棵树下休息。它看起来非常疲惫，身上还有几道撕裂的伤口。  
Erik拉住Charles又上升了几英尺，现在他们悬在树林上空，扫帚尾端轻轻地刮擦着树冠。  
突然一个人幻影移形出现在它旁边，他穿着显眼的金色长袍，手中捏着魔杖。  
独角兽看到Sterling先生吓了一大跳。之后，它低下头，后蹄狠狠地踢打地面。竖起角朝着Sterling冲了过去，Sterling灵活地闪身，躲开它的攻击。  
“Stupefy！”Sterling喊道。  
独角兽纵身一跃，光柱贴着它的下腹飞过，打在旁边的山毛榉树上。  
当Sterling再挥魔杖，它已经钻进灌木丛，逃得不见踪影。  
Sterling整理长袍，用手帕擦了擦脸，幻影移形离开了。

Charles和Erik回到有求必应屋的时候已经一点了。Erik用魔杖点着壁炉内的木柴，又找出茶具泡茶。  
“我知道你很难接受Sterling是个黑巫师。也许他根本不是Sterling，而是某个人假扮的。这样很多事情都有了解释。比如为什么黑魔法探测器碰到他会响个不停。我没记错的话，校长曾经当过五十八年傲罗，经常和黑巫师打交道。Woolf教授是他的老师。最难以置信的是连他们都被Sterling骗过了。另外，我们都知道独角兽血的作用。《千种神奇生物及藻类》上曾经记载过——Sterling说不定想用独角兽的血达成不可告人的目的。”  
谁会需要付出这么大的代价活下来？除非那个人曾经受过很重的伤……

他们离开有求必应屋的时候，Erik抱住Charles，“如果需要我做什么，请告诉我。”  
Charles隔了一会才拍了拍Erik的后背作为回应。“和我一起调查Sterling。查不到什么我跟你姓。”  
Erik拉住Charles的手，把它放到嘴唇边吻了一下。“我已经调查过了，结果你绝对不愿意听到。”

占卜课对很多学生来说是一门较为枯燥的科目，但Frost教授总有办法把它变得轻松有趣。  
Frost教授穿着白色长袍搭配珍珠项链，腰间系着一条白色的龙皮腰带。Malkin 夫人会专门为她设计各种风格、质地的白色长袍。  
她指头点点烟斗的长烟杆，烟斗冒出一串透明的泡泡，泡泡越变越大，落到每个学生的桌面上，它们变成了一个个水晶球。  
“收起书和魔杖。这节课我们学习召唤亡灵。首先用手指轻点水晶球，接着快速念出咒语。水晶球会显现你召唤的人。”  
“太简单了。”Jubilation说，“第一个成功的人能得到什么奖励吗？”  
“它远没有你想得那么容易。如果那个孩子成功了，我会为他的学院加十分。这难道不够吗？”  
“为我们做次预言怎么样？”  
“重大预言我会在毕业的时候告诉你们。不过，第一个成功的孩子，我会为他做一次近期预言。”  
“近期预言？例如：我这次的考试能不能拿高分？”Bishop问道。  
“不能。”Frost很肯定地说道。  
她挥舞烟斗，教室的灯光灭了下来，只靠她桌前的一支蜡烛发出的微光照明。  
同学们纷纷念起咒语。没多久，Jubilation声称在水晶球中看到了她的祖母，但Jean认为那不过是Jubilation的影子。Jubilation的祖母头上不会绑着双马尾还系着粉红色的蝴蝶结。而且，Frost教授讲过——水晶球中显现出的影子都是白色的。  
接着，Bishop声称他找到了丢失多年的绝音鸟。  
“我说过多少次了。死者，死者。你丢失的宠物不会出现在其中的。”  
Hank打算召唤一位麻瓜学者，但试了几次水晶球，都没有变化，白茫茫的一片。  
“我应该学算数占卜的，这门课程对于我来说太难了。”Hank泄气地说道。  
“别着急，现在还没有成功的人。”  
Frost 教授绝对不会允许学生在课堂上开小差。  
Charles照着Frost教授的方法念出咒语。水晶球的光亮一闪又很快熄灭了。  
他侧过头想看看Hank的结果，突然水晶球中一个身影一闪而过。Charles再次盯着水晶球，影子已经消失了。  
Charles念了几次咒语，水晶球再也没显现出任何影子。  
“教授，这个法术有可能失误吗？”  
“几率非常低。一百年内都没出现过了。”

虽然比通缉照片苍老了许多，但他不会认错那双邪恶的眼睛——Sebastian Shaw，他真的死了吗？  
“Xavier先生，你有占卜的天分。”Frost教授评价。“我可以为你做一次近期预言。别想问我考试内容，我不会告诉你的。我认为你也不需要。”她闭起眼睛沉思了一会，“你接下来的一个小时内翻开的第一本书，第一句话就是你想要的答案。”

她继续说道：“下一节课我们要学习墨迹占卜。它和脚印掌印占卜截然不同，不容易难掌握。  
很多成年巫师都不敢轻易说自己会解读它。这节课的作业是气候占卜，根据明天正午的天气占卜下一周的运气。”


	12. 十二

十二

魔法史的课堂比以往还要难捱，Charles担心打开书后会看到巫师各种悲惨的遭遇，没有碰书一下。  
Sterling教授仍像往常一样的讨人厌。不知道是有意还是无意，他提问Charles三次之多。好在题目都是复习过的，Charles才没有答错。  
之后Sterling教授讲了几个《德布雷特巫师年鉴》上的故事。每个故事都很长，而且和这节课的主题没有任何关联。内容无非是耍小聪明的巫师悲惨凄凉的下场。不想猜也知道Sterling在随口捏造历史讽刺Charles。  
Charles根本没心思听，他努力回忆Moira借他的《如何吸引男巫》。那本书很薄，不过一百多页，整本书都是些甜言蜜语，不会出现血腥的内容。  
等到下课他打开《如何吸引男巫》，随手往书页中间翻，在准备翻到一百五十页停下来。那页第一句话是“一切都会顺利……”  
Charles稍稍感到放心，突然一阵风吹过，书页又翻动几页。他打开的那页变成了一张夹在中间的广告一一它又回来了。限量版灵光推进器、洛夫古德发明、巴克公司监制，一百五十年前发售引起轰动，千万巫师的最爱。现在预订还送骚扰虻虹吸管。”  
“它又回来了。”Charles在心底默念了一遍，不愿意接受这个答案。  
Charles觉得应该写封信给Brain，有一件事他必须搞清楚。  
他给Brain去了一封措辞严谨的信，只字不提身边发生的事。他解释理由为魔法史作业需要。  
他相信以Brain对Sterling的厌恶是不会向其询问作业内容的。  
接下来的两天Charles都在等待Brain的回信。这天早上他坐在礼堂里一边吃着早饭一边听Hank和Raven闲聊。  
Hank正在讲解游乐园的事，Rven打断他。  
“鬼屋是什么？为什么有人要扮成幽灵？幽灵不是很常见吗？说起来是有一段时间没看到没头的尼克了。”  
正在这时，一只猫头鹰从天而降。它把一个不大的羊皮纸包裹丢在桌面上，然后像个卫兵一样坐在旁边守着包裹。它是Brain的专用信使野豌豆，两岁的雌性雕鹗。野豌豆用铅灰色的喙敲击桌面，催促Charles拆开包裹。咔哒咔哒的声音仿佛在说:“我还有别的事要办，别浪费我的时间小鬼头。”  
Charles递给它一块吐司，然后打开包裹。它看到任务完成，展开翅膀飞走了，放在桌面上的吐司连都没看一眼。  
包裹里有个两个蓝色袋子，一个写着Charles，另一个写着Raven。  
“看来把圣诞礼物一并送来了。”Charles说道。  
他打开袋子，毫无悬念地拿出第十五件龙皮夹克。Raven倒是得到了一套水晶高布石。  
趁着Raven欣赏礼物的时候，Charles打开袋子中的信。

亲爱的Charlie

我很好奇你为什么突然问起Shaw的事。都过去十五年了，我宁愿已经把他忘了。Shaw失势后，魔法部副部长签发了逮捕令。Shaw曾经的一个仆人透露了他的藏身地点—一幢索尔福德的民宅。我和另外五个傲罗带着搜查令赶了过去。另外说一句，那个时期即使是通缉犯也需要必要的手续才能抓捕。抓捕Shaw用了不到半个小时，等待魔法部签发的搜査令我等了一个星期。  
我们包围了Shaw在麻瓜密集区藏身的屋子，确定屋内除了他还有五个麻瓜人质。  
我从后门进入，其他傲罗从前门、天窗、地下室、壁炉分别进入。Shaw看上去非常虚弱。  
他拒绝交出魔杖，一见到我们就施了三道死咒。我们予以还击。战斗很激烈，房子都被炸塌了。Shaw每次念咒都用麻瓜做肉盾，几次我们差点击中麻瓜让他逃脱了。直到最后他向Allen释放了一道恶咒，结果被早有准备的Allen 反弹击中了自己。Shaw炸死在我面前。两个麻瓜受了点轻伤，后来魔法部消除了他们被Shaw挟持的记忆。  
对于Shaw的死我也曾心存疑惑，毕竟他是那么狡猾邪恶的巫师。不过我很肯定，那种爆炸中不可能有巫师活下来。爆炸过后我和Allen找到了Shaw的部分残肢，还有他的一截魔杖。我们把他葬在海格特公墓，没有墓碑。  
Jackson失去两手指。Price失去了一只眼睛。三个傲罗选择永远注销那段记忆。我也不想回忆，否则我今晚又要失眠了。我担心你会做恶梦，很多恶心的细节没讲出来。  
Shaw的仆人和摄魂怪不知去向，否则抓捕不会如此顺利。  
又:你从不让我操心，对吗？等我忙完手头的事，我们全家去埃及散散心。

Charles的疑虑并没有打消，那些残肢真的是Shaw的吗？圣芒戈的那个病人是被谁攻击的呢？会是Shaw的某个仆人吗？  
他觉得有必要去圣芒戈一趟。课间休息的时他把想法告诉了Erik。  
“我和你一起去。”  
“我还没想好我们怎么去那儿。”Charles随手翻了翻巴士时刻表，“骑扫帚两个人目标太明显。骑士公共汽车要下午四点才会经过这里，那太晚了。”  
“我有个办法。”  
第二天清晨，天空布满黑云，看上去很快就会有一场大雪降临。霍格沃茨的学生们陆陆续续地乘车前往霍格莫德村，恶劣的天气显然不会影响他们的心情。  
Charles站在黑湖码头，凝视湖面。湖面被一层薄冰覆盖，偶尔有几只球遁鸟划过冰面，除此之外再没有其他生物出现。  
“我以为我们会乘公共马车或者霍格沃茨特快。”Charles打了个冷颤，“我不是在抱怨，我可以向Moira借瓶飞路粉，或许能用得上。”  
Erik把自己的围巾围到Charles颈上，“除了校长办公室的飞路网络能用，其他路都被封闭了。据说是为了安全考虑。另外它的线路很久都没维修了，可能还没有走路快。”  
Erik拿着魔杖，念出咒语为他取暖。Charles 出门前还喝了杯热饮，但他还是感觉手指都快冻僵了。他不停地搓着手指，直到Erik把他揽进怀里。  
他的目光越过Erik的肩膀直达死气沉沉湖面。  
“看样子纳弗卡号不会来了。”Charles说。船的名字难免会让他有点担忧。  
“它会到的.”Erik说，“偶尔会迟一些。”  
“迟一些？快一个钟头了。”

突然一条桅杆从冰面升起，接着整个纳弗卡号从水中露了出来。  
纳弗卡号大约二十英尺长。船身由雪松打造，船身侧面挂着几块牌子，有“禁止垂钓”、“低价出租”、“不饮酒毋宁死”等等。牌子周围黏一圈大大小小的藤壶和贻贝。两排生锈的火炮挤在船舷两侧，炮口被海藻严严实实地塞住了.  
船头的船首像是一只握着捕鱼叉的美人鱼，她朝Charles和Erik眨眨眼，然后翻上桅杆梳理亚麻色的长发。  
“早上好。”一个高大的男子朝他们招手，“我是船长Davis Cameron。欢迎你们乘坐纳弗卡号。”  
他穿着白色缀着浪花纹饰的长袍，外面罩着猩红色的船长服。腰间挂着一只银色的小罗盘，罗盘指针指着霍格沃茨。  
他长着一头又粗又硬的黑色的长发，上面压着一顶脏兮兮的船长帽。一双眼睛上下打量着  
Charles和Erik.其中一只眼睛是褐色的另一只却没有瞳仁，看上去像是死鱼的眼珠。  
他拿着一根银白色的魔杖，尖端又细又锋利，像是剑鱼的上颌，末端雕刻成鱼鳍形状，还用细绳坠着三枚长满刺的海螺。  
一只浑身雪白的鼠猴蹲在他的肩膀上，看到客人就举起主人的船长帽，做了个欢迎的姿势。  
Charles看到船尾有几处用铜片修补过的痕迹，加上船帆已经被水泡得破破烂烂，他有点担心它能不能安全地把他们送到目的地。小船看上去再航行一英里就会散架了。而且，他很怀疑它的速度能比水母快多少。  
“它非常坚固，可以轻易地撞死一头龙王鲸。”Davis说，“她真是艘可爱的小船，对吧？”  
美人鱼船首像朝他送去一个飞吻。Davis从口袋掏出一条腌双尾蝾螈给她，她一口吞下了肚。  
Erik往Davis的手里放了一枚加隆和两枚西可。  
“你们的船票。”Davis给他们两张印着金色美人鱼的票。“其中包含百分之十的保险。如果发生船难，你们的家人可以得到船票五倍的赔偿。”  
“真是一笔巨款.”Charles讽刺道。  
Charles准备登船，Davis却站在原地没动。  
“怎么了？”Charles问道。  
船长闭起褐色的眼睛，用没有瞳仁的那只望向Charles背后。他的眉头皱起，鼠猴爬上他的头顶吱吱乱叫。过了一会，他扬了扬细长的眉毛说道:“没什么。没有船票，谁都无法上船。”  
Charles回头，身后空无一物。  
Erik警惕地施了个显形咒，什么也没发生。  
船长用魔杖尖点点“禁止垂钓”的牌子，牌子周围的木头一块块降下直至搭到岸边变成了一条可供单人行走的窄梯。  
Erik和Charles顺着窄梯走进船舱。  
和Charles预期的不同，船舱内非常宽敞，总共有二十多层。一个造型诡异的喷泉镶嵌于天花板中心。喷泉的外围被一队乐队环绕，两个巫师随着音乐翩翩起舞。  
过了一会船开了，乐队演奏起海的间奏曲，喷泉随着音乐喷出水雾，水雾渐渐显出形态，变成一群游来游去的沙丁鱼群，有几条落单的银色小鱼在Charles旁边绕了两圈，Charles给它们指了路。音乐进入高潮的瞬间，喷泉喷出一只巨大的大白鲨，大白鲨张着嘴吞掉其中几只。然后它迅速缩小，变成了鱼群中的一只小鱼。鱼群中最大的那只吞掉同类，逐渐成长为一只大白鲨。  
除了Charles，其他的乘客对这一幕见怪不怪。  
“不知道什么时候才会到圣芒戈。”Charles喝了一口黄油啤酒说道。  
“相信我，它的速度很快，而且非常平稳.”Davis说道。

的确，Charles只在船身划入水中时感到了一丝晃动。不知道为什么，Charles总有种被窥视的感觉。  
从Charles和Erik上船起，Davis就跟着他们，他似乎打定主意要赖在他们身边。他大谈特谈五十年前如何从海盗手中赢得这艘船的，有个巫师帮了他的忙，他永远感激那个巫师。最主要的原因——他得到了纳弗卡的芳心。  
舷窗外能见度不高，偶尔会有样貌骇人的人鱼经过，它们呲着牙，用长蹼的手拍打玻璃。见到巫师靠近，它们身形一闪消失在黑暗中。  
“格兰达洛站到了。”一个悦耳的女声说道。  
隔了一会有一大群穿着黑袍上面印着猩红蝙蝠的巫师从他们旁边经过，有几个头上还顶着大蝙蝠巴尼的帽子。看上去像是为巴利卡斯蝙蝠队加油的。  
“格兰达洛？我们在魁地奇欧洲杯预选赛举办地吗？”Charles诧异地说。  
“它偶尔会绕一点路。”Davis说道。  
“这可不是一点。”  
到了格拉斯哥，一个长着圣诞树一样长胡子的男巫被拦住了，他穿着棕色长袍，外面套着夹克衫。手中拎着一只藤条编制的小箱子。箱子很小，比一块肥皂大不了多少。  
“下次别带这么多违禁品。”Davis说，“纳弗卡号不是货船。再有一次我会叫处置危险生物委员会了。”  
“要检查我的箱子吗？”那个男巫辩解道，他故意用大手敲了敲箱子。  
Davis用魔杖指了指他的胡子，一双双红色的眼睛从胡子中露出来。  
男巫补了十张船票的钱和罚款灰溜溜地逃下船。  
又到了站，喷泉喷出大量的雏菊和一群跳跃的海豚。那堆跳舞的巫师用魔杖点点长袍，他们的长袍换成了华丽的礼服。  
“愿你们婚姻幸福。”Davis朝他们喊道。

过了半个小时，Davis说道：“你们到了。我的护送到此结束。祝你们好运。”  
Charles朝窗外望去，外面依然是一片未知的黑暗。  
“护送？”Charles疑惑的问道。从上船起，船长说的话就十分古怪。  
“根据《对未成年巫师加以合理约束法》第二百三十条。*”  
“如果我没记错的话，第二百三十条为，在麻瓜世界，未满十七岁的巫师，被成年巫师有预谋地杀害。该巫师将被处以终身监禁的刑罚。发生在英国船舶的犯罪，都要在魔法部接受审判。忘记问了，这艘船是英国的吗？”Charles说道。  
“你的记性真好。纳弗卡号来自乌克兰。”Davis摆明不想继续话题。  
Charles和Erik往门口走，Davis叫住他们。  
“对了。我差点忘记最最重要的事了。”Davis表情严肃的吓人，Charles不由得紧张起来。  
Davis随手往地下扔了一个巴掌大的橡木箱子，橡木箱子在地面上弹了一下，变大了一圈，滚了一下又增大一圈，等它在地面停下，它变成了一个二十英尺高的大柜子。  
Charles担心里面跳出一只八眼蜘蛛或者巨怪之类的，他的心悬到了嗓子眼。Erik抽出魔杖，准备随时给里面的黑魔法生物致命一击。  
“注意看。”Davis挥手柜门立刻打开了。  
柜子里面装着各种造型的人鱼船首像雕塑、船模、草莓钟螺形蛋糕、寄居蟹太妃糖、沙丁鱼饼干、蓝环章鱼巧克力——上面特意用初号字注明“无毒”。  
“纳弗卡号纪念品。不挑几样吗？”Davis魔杖横在胸前，不买不放他们下船的架势。  
“看来纳弗卡号把无痕伸展咒使用到了极致。”Charles环视宏伟的大厅慢悠悠地说，“魔法部说不定会对此很感兴趣。”  
“再见！”Davis把他们赶下船。

Charles鼓足勇气走出船舱，空气中没有任何异样的味道。他身处于一口井的井底。他的脚下踩着柔软的白色细沙，面前不远处立着一面长满青苔的墙壁。墙壁中间钉着一块满是锈迹的金属牌，上面用红色的字迹写着“使用中”。  
“只有一个问题，我们不会是在下水道中吧？”Charles问道。  
“很有可能。”Davis说道。  
Charles再想说些什么，纳弗卡号已经缓缓沉入水中。  
Charles右手边垂下一根绳子，他抬头向上望，绳子有二十英尺长直达上面的井口。井口黑黝黝的不知道是什么地方。   
“我们该顺着它爬上去？”Charles问道。  
他祈祷井口上面不是圣芒戈的某个洗手间的马桶。如果是，最好也不是女洗手间的。  
Erik拉住Charles的手，猛地扯了一把绳子。一股巨大的吸力把他们从井底吸到地面上。  
等Charles站稳，他发觉已置身于医院的大厅里。他们站在候诊室的饮水池旁边，饮水池贴着一块牌子上面写着：圣芒戈站码头。  
一个病人走到饮水池前打开寻水兽水喉，人眨眼间不见了。

参考谋杀罪法律编的


	13. 十三

十三

Charles和Erik往问讯处走打算询问那个病人的情况。不过，不到五十平方米的候诊室挤满了形形色色的病人。（天花板上还站了好几个）整个大厅拥挤得像一座鸽子笼。病人们三三两两聚在一起交谈，有几对玩高布石打发时间。Erik和Charles被卡在人群中，每挪动一步都异常困难。  
“急诊，请让让。”有人拍了拍Charles的后背。  
Charles转过头，对方是一个瘦高个子的年轻巫师，穿着破破烂烂的长袍，长袍到处是针线缝补过的痕迹。  
Charles知道盯着人看很不礼貌，但没办法不看他。年轻巫师的头断了一半，用双手托着使它不至于掉到地上。  
Charles急忙让了路。  
年轻巫师旁边站着一个穿戴整齐的瘦女人安慰他：“放心吧孩子，你的头掉下来Smethwyck医生也能把它拼回去。你爸爸二十岁时也曾经发过病，一样被他拼得好好的，一点后遗症也没留。”她指着墙面上的油画，油画中站着一位年轻巫师。他留着一头整齐的金发，嘴唇上蓄着淡色的胡须，蓝眼睛闪闪发亮，看上去不到三十岁的样子。画像下面有一行小字，治疗师Hippocrates Smethwyck，五十岁时成功研发莫特拉鼠鼠疫治疗药剂、一百二十岁找到囊毒豹毒解毒剂，二百二十岁找到根治散花痘方法。画像对来来往往的巫师说道：“你有得卟啉症的危险，吃一剂恢复药剂吧。嘿！那边的高个子，你再过六十年会对龙血过敏，记得去掉补血药中的龙血，否则你的眉毛会掉光。”  
“看吧，他是个全能治疗师。”瘦女人说道。  
她忽略了画像下面的一行小字：“不要相信画像的话。画像为著名巫师画家Gabriel Mason所绘，该人对治疗一窍不通。”  
“很遗憾，我一点也看不出来。如果你说的是真的，差点没头的尼克为什么没有被接好呢？”男子用双手摇了摇自己的头，眼神焦急又无助。  
“那时候Smethwyck医生还没有出生呢。”她瞪了他一眼。  
Erik旁边一个看起来有一千岁的老巫师不停地咳嗦，他个子不高，满头银发，银发上插着无数根魔杖。这使他的头看上去像一个巨大的针插。  
他咳嗦一会就靠在Erik旁边的墙壁休息一会，他一转身，头上的魔杖柄打到了Erik的脸。  
他不好意思地朝Erik道歉，然后转头对看起来同样有几百岁妻子说道：“看吧，这里连落脚的地方都没有。”  
“闭嘴，你这个老糊涂，看看你把自己搞成什么样子。你真给Gustav 家族丢脸！”  
“为了预言能力！和Frost家族一样的预言能力！”老巫师抓住Charles的手腕，全身像被电击一般颤抖。“你会死！”他又盯住Erik，“你也会死！”Erik的脸色可以用阴沉来形容。  
“够了，别再让我丢脸了。我们去找Smethwyck。”  
“我说过了。”老巫师吼道：“我绝不会去掉寄生头发。你该忘掉这一切。”他在口袋中摸索出一根巧克力棒挥舞，一头对准妻子额头一刺，“一忘皆空。”  
“立刻剃掉它，否则我现在离家出走。”巫师妻子抄起一根巫师头上的魔杖抽他的脸，“你再花上三百年来找我吧。”  
“都听你的。”老巫师吃着巧克力棒灰溜溜的跟着妻子挤出了人群。临走前他递给Charles一根巧克力棒，他挤挤眼睛。“在死之前你们都会在一起。”  
一楼器物事故科走出来的治疗一声安慰一个愁眉苦脸女巫。“他服用的伊卡洛斯药剂使他长出了羽毛，更倒霉的是他羽毛过敏。不过这没什么，Smethwyck治疗师会治好他的。他最擅长处理这种病人。七十年前有个病人长出了喙，他还是让他重新学会吃饭喝水了，就是留下了一点后遗症。”  
“什么后遗症？”  
“看见蛋就想坐在上面。”

Charles和Erik排了很长时间的队，他们前面一个五岁左右的男孩子踮着脚尖，仰着头向询问处的女巫问道：“我头晕、呕吐、牙齿酸疼，就快要死了。”他留着红色卷曲的头发，脸蛋红红的。  
询问处的女巫是个年轻的黑发姑娘，她穿着白色的长袍，挺翘的鼻梁架着一副圆圆的眼镜。  
她前方的桌面上立着一个“Cecily Kinsayder心情不错的牌子”。她语气温柔地对男孩说：“你是谁？我不能向你透露任何事。”  
“我叫Briggs。”男孩像没听见她的后半句话似的。  
“你不叫Briggs，你的名字是Knox，Knox Shanker。”  
“为什么乱改我的名字。我叫Briggs。”  
“你不是。”  
在这么下去准会没玩没了，男孩说道：“我病得很重，我要死了。”  
Kinsayder弯下腰，推推眼镜检查男孩的舌头和手掌心，“我不能回答你任何问题。你只是吃了太多的酸味爆爆糖。一个月不吃任何糖果就会痊愈，汽水和果汁也不能喝。”  
“我没吃过糖。”男孩的嘴巴因为缺牙发出含混的声音。  
她打了个响指，男孩的口袋发出了一声粗粝的尖叫，口袋鼓起几个大包，有什么东西挣扎着向外钻，男孩按住口袋，一盒酸味爆爆糖跳到地面，从男男女女的脚间穿过逃走了。  
男孩见对策不起效，他说道：“我去年吞过一只弗洛伯黏虫，前年被燕尾狗咬过一口，没有做任何措施……三年前我去克罗斯山玩和一条蛇怪对视了三秒，四年前喝了一杯加了角驼兽胆汁的可可……”  
“症状很复杂，我建议给你的妈妈发一封信。”说完，她吹了声口哨，一只比麻雀大不了多少的橘黄色侏儒猫头鹰从天而降。她桌面的牌子也变成了“Cecily Kinsayder心情很坏。”  
“我不是个小孩子。”男孩认真地说，“我已经七十一岁了，因为多喝了两瓶减龄药剂才看起来像个小孩。我的母亲在一百四十年前去世了，你联络不到他。”  
“即使如此，你还是得去看望还在世的曾祖母。”她面无表情地说道。仿佛已经无数次应对这种事了。  
男孩刚要反驳，她拿出一只像温度计的魔杖点点男孩的鼻尖，“Knox，今年六岁，同爸妈和一只嗅嗅生活在罗奇代尔。母亲Elona Shanker在魔法部工作。父亲David Shanker是个解咒员。明天别来了，无论你变成什么样子我都记得你。”  
男孩吐出舌头，朝她做了个鬼脸，然后变成一个金棕色头发，灰眼睛的男孩。  
“下一个。”Kinsayder说道。  
“我不该来这儿。”男孩愁眉苦脸地咕哝，接着他走到饮水池旁打开水喉，刷的一下离开了。  
“上帝啊！我一定是疯了，这里是地狱！”一个女人大喊道。她随手扯住一个带着兜帽的人不放，“救救我！”  
对方摘下兜帽，那个女人发出了刺耳的尖叫。兜帽下面是一张毛茸茸的兔子脸。他是个使用阿尼马格斯失败的巫师，只有头部变形成功了。  
Cecily朝她挥舞魔杖，一道红光闪过后她安静地睡着了。  
“她被猴树蛙咬了，记忆注销员会在她出院后负责清除她的记忆。不用担心。她会以为她去看望朋友的路上摔了一跤，头部受伤。不会记得关于魔法世界的半点事。”她转向Charles，“我不能帮你做任何事。”  
“请问Hippocrates Smethwyck医生在吗？”Charles问道。  
“我不能说他去科奇斯岛参加第379届散花痘防治年会了，一周后回来。你要预约吗？”  
得到否定答复后，她望向Charles身后，“下一个。”  
“我不是想找他治疗，我想了解昏迷了五年的那位病人——”  
“你是Devlin Greystone的亲人？”她的脸上露出惊奇的神色，“整整五年都没有人来看他，也没有人给他写信。今天突然这么多人探望他，真让我感到意外。我不能说如果他恢复得好，再有一周就能出院了。”  
“除了我们还有谁看望他？”  
她把签名簿换了个方向朝Charles摊开， “圣芒戈保密协议第七条规定，我不能向你出示这个。”  
纸上写着Aly Cotton 。一个普普通通的名字，字体扁平不带有任何个人风格。  
“这位Cotton先生长什么样？”  
“他没有很胖，没有很矮。没穿灰色的长袍，戴黑色礼帽。手中也没拿一把木柄黑雨伞。”她左顾右盼，“他一个小时前去了五楼病房。”  
Charles和Erik离开大厅匆匆忙忙往楼上跑。旁边墙上的海报中巴克公司的创始人举着扫帚朝他喊道：“速度、速度、速度”。除此之外还有很多家养小精灵福利促进协会的海报和关于淋巴真菌炎预防的宣传画。

一路上他们看到了各种稀奇古怪的病人。还有幻影移形后遗症病人，——他努力把一只和身体分离的右脚拖回身体，右脚却不听话的跳远了，还在路上绊倒了另一个浑身布满鳞片，下颌长着鳃的病人。Charles帮他把左脚送回他怀里，那只右脚就像敲钟似的一下下踢他的头。  
一个飘在天花板上像气球一样的病人向Charles挥挥手。“看我轻盈得像一只飞艇。”  
还有一位中了腹足咒的病人把鼻子当成吸盘在墙壁上滑行，墙面上留下了一道不知道是鼻涕还是口水的涎线。Charles向他问了路。

到了五楼，他们找到Greystone的病房，Charles敲了敲门，里面没有任何回应。  
他们等了一分钟，房间内还是没有声音。他推了推门，里面锁住了。  
Erik掏出魔杖，指向门锁。  
Charles摇了摇头，他觉得闯进去并不妥当。“也许他在睡觉，我们在这里等一会。”  
他们坐在椅子上，Erik旁边的位置坐着一位右半边身体被石化的病人。他左手捧着一本《一百种魔法失误分析》，专注地阅读。  
“我爸爸在十一年前曾经住过这层。”Charles打量四周。“他和两个手下中了恶咒，他恢复的很快，只住了三个星期，另外两个傲罗住了半年。那时候我妈妈每天都提心吊胆。魔法部的来信简直是她的恶梦。她害怕是讣告，连信封都不敢拆。从那以后，她不准我和Raven冒出一点想成为傲罗的念头。Raven和我玩傲罗游戏都会被她痛骂——她不想听见那个词。后来我爸爸变成文职人员她才没有那么担心，她宁可他处理麻瓜呕吐物一辈子。”  
Erik在心底发誓，绝不做任何危险的事害Charles担心。

这时，Charles看到走廊尽头转弯处一个戴黑色礼帽手拿黑雨伞的身影。他立刻喊道：“Cotton先生，请等等。”  
那人走得更快了。Charles和Erik费力地挤过走廊内奇奇怪怪的病人。等他们跟着走到地下一层。Cotton已经消失了。  
一阵低低地哭声引起Charles的注意，哭声是从一扇斑驳的木门中发出的。  
Charles用了个开锁咒打开门。  
“迟早你会为你的好奇心付出代价。”Erik无奈地说。

房间光线昏暗，他们小心翼翼地往里走。忽然，什么东西勾住了的Charles长袍下摆。他点亮魔杖，忍不住倒吸了口气。勾住Charles衣服的是一副白森森的骨架。  
接着他们看到了墙面上斑驳的大字，“每次喂食不超过两名巫师。”  
下面的一行小字写着Bancroft Snyder、Gregary Jenkins、Maximilian Wilson……（总共二十几个名字）在此安息。  
低低地哭声从他们身后传来。他们看到一个巨大的影子从墙上升起，接着浓重的腥臭味跟着包裹住了他们。  
Erik和Charles同时抽出魔杖，转身念出咒语。  
一头鸡身蛇尾怪瞬间变成了一只莫特拉鼠。巨大的身躯变成了不到两寸的一小团。它掉落在地面上，在原地不停地打着转，发出低声的呜咽。看得出来，它要适应现在的身体好一阵子。

他们去了第二间屋子。屋子空中漂浮着无数大大小小颜色不一的玻璃罐。每个罐子都贴着各种各样的标签，曼陀罗属/白曼陀罗、颠茄、水蛭……  
一个治疗师站在坩埚旁边，往里面倒芹叶钩吻的粉末。坩埚自动搅拌着散发出黑色的烟雾。他让芹叶钩吻飞回原处，再召唤另一个罐子。“加入两滴小荨麻油就完成了。”  
“请问有一位戴着礼帽拿着雨伞的先生来过吗？”Charles问道。  
“这里是魔药调配室。，没有非凡药剂师执照和院长许可和，谁都不能进来。”治疗师头也没抬，两眼专注地盯着面前的坩埚。  
Charles用魔杖指着眼前的人。Erik同时这么做了。  
“你们疯了吗？在圣芒戈攻击一个治疗师？”  
“你是谁？”Charles问道。  
“我是治疗师，Hippocrates Smethwyck。”  
“Smethwyck先生去科奇斯岛参加散花痘防治年会了。”Charles说，“你是谁？”  
“Smethwyck医生”惊讶一了一秒，“看来假扮Smethwyck并不合适。”  
随即他挥舞魔杖，一道红色的光束朝Charles飞去。  
Charles和Erik挥舞魔杖还击，三道光束在空中相会，发出砰的一声巨响。  
整个魔药调配室烟雾弥漫。Erik用了个清理咒，等烟雾散尽。“Smethwyck医生”早凭空消失了。

不少人聚集到地下室，Charles和Erik趁乱往楼上跑。到了五楼Greystone病房门口，他们立刻用开锁咒打开门。

病房很小，十五英尺长到七英尺宽，狭长得像一座棺材。病床，床头桌，还有一个屏风挤满了整个房间。床头桌上放着一个玻璃花瓶，里面一株黄色的附子草开得鲜艳。花瓣沾着露水，似乎是谁刚刚插在里面的。  
一个干瘦的男人躺在病床上，他穿着发皱的睡衣，头发和胡子都很长，并且打了结，像一团毛线散开在枕头上。他面容苍白憔悴，看上去睡得很沉，Charles和Erik进门的脚步声他好像一点也没听见。  
他们对望了一眼，Greystone看起来没有要转醒的样子。  
“Greystone先生，很抱歉打扰你的休息。我是Charles Xavier，时间紧迫，我有个问题必须要问你。你还记得五年前攻击你的人吗？他是Sebastian Shaw？”  
病床上的人一点反应也没有。  
Erik感到一丝异样，他抽出魔杖靠近Greystone，用魔杖尖碰了碰他的脉搏。接着用魔杖拨开Greystone胸口的扣子，“他死了。”  
“一定是Shaw干的。”  
Charles跑到门外，走廊上挤满了人，但没有人注意到病房发生过什么。  
有两个男人站在窗前闲聊，穿着囚服的男人大声道：“死去吧，既然我已无缘享受。”  
“得了，你这么年轻，看上去顶多六十岁，魔法大战至少是七十年前的事了。你独自对抗他？我不相信。”一个戴着南瓜头的男人回答道。  
“死去吧，既然我已无缘享受。”  
“开玩笑？下个月你才满四十岁？。”  
“你看到谁进过Greystone的病房吗？”Charles拉住其中一个带着红色围巾的家伙。  
“死去吧，既然我已无缘享受。”穿囚服的男人说道。  
“他只会说这一句。他的意思是他没看到。我在这里坐了一天，只有看到你们进去过。别问那边的Finger，他以为自己是一只燕尾狗。无论你把狼牙飞碟丢多远，他都会捡回来。另外说一句——”南瓜头压低声音，“我不相信你对抗过魔法部长，你在吹牛。”  
“死去吧，既然我已无缘享受。”穿囚服的病人抗议道。  
“别生气，我相信你，这颗甘草糖给你。”

Charles又问悬空坐在墙壁上病人，他体格巨大，脸颊上留着蓝色的络腮胡子。如果仔细看，会发现他的胡子是由一群比利威格虫聚集而成的。除此之外，他看上去十分正常。  
“你要告别离去，我祈祷上帝为你保佑——对不起，我中了混淆咒和高音咒，中这两种咒语很麻烦，只能把想说的话唱出来——回来吧，把我爱恋。”他又唱到，比利威格虫发出嗡嗡的叫声伴奏。“去问Smethwyck治疗师，治疗、象皮、诊断、碰！胰脏、静电、解毒、碰！正常代谢作用、唠唠作用、叨叨作用，喀嚓、喀嚓、喀嚓嚓，把病痛都剪光光！*”  
旁边的两个病人，一个用猫叫附和着他，另一个发出夜莺一样的叫声。  
“你们认为我影响了你们睡觉？我的歌声送你进入美梦。啊——别换病房，别离开我——”

一位老巫师停住脚步朝他们看。老巫师的白发修剪整齐，胡子刮得干干净净。他鼻梁上架着一副擦得很亮的角质眼镜。身上套着整洁干净的白色长袍，即使是Smethwyck都不能比他更像个治疗师。  
他温和地对Charles说道：“别被他们吓到，他们持续服用一个星期的恢复药剂和勤晒月亮就会痊愈，不留病根。唱歌的是Cromwell，他的症状麻烦一点，不过只需要一点泡泡茎的脓汁、一条姜根……混入猫毛虫的卵一克熬煮，最后涂在嘴巴上就能治好。那边的Autumn朝一只发情期的火龙吹口哨，结果……他的问题很难治，至少先服用一个月的缓和剂……”  
“请问你是治疗师吗？”  
“我不是，我在圣芒戈住了一百二十年了。”他转身给Charles看了身后，他的后背上粘着一整套茶具和一个空茶罐。“相信我，大部分的病症我都能医治。如果你只剩下半条命，我也会帮你想想办法。不过，那涉及到非常禁忌的魔法，你要付出很大的代价。”他用一双浑浊的灰眼睛从上到下打量Charles，“你看起来不像生病了。”  
“不是我，Greystone看起来不太好。”  
“哦，那可有点难。”他手脚并用倒退着奔向远处的一件病房，“我要好好想想。是用水仙根粉呢？还是用犰狳胆汁呢？不对，还是用蚂蟥汁。”  
“你的症状是什么？”Charles问道。  
“我想不起来我的名字。”他朝Charles嚷嚷，“终究有一天我会想起来的。那时候我就能从这个鬼地方出去了。”

Charles往楼下跑，差点和一个男巫撞到了一起，他大约五十岁，中等身材，肥胖的身躯挤进了一件小两号的蓝白睡衣，导致腹部的扣子崩开了几颗。他脚上穿着傻乎乎毛绒拖鞋，头上戴着红色的毛线帽，毛线帽上写着“治疗师Owyn Lyons。”  
“Greystone有麻烦了。”要不是他头上的字，Charles准会以为Owyn Lyons也是个病人。  
“我是个实习医生。”Lyons转过头给Charles看帽子后面红色的“实习生”字样。“我实习了不到五十年，很多病都不会治。我恐怕帮不上你。”  
Charles强行把他拉进病房。那个治疗师看到Greystone的样子立刻拔出魔杖，他试了几个魔咒都无法唤醒Greystone。  
“我尽力了，他每一个器官都睡得死死的。除非是梅林，否则没有人能唤醒他。他只能躺在床上直到死去。”  
Lyons拿起Greystone床头柜的瓶子轻轻摇动。“强效生死水的瓶子。哦，他一定是服用过量了。可怜的家伙，我猜他大概是发疯的时候想好好睡一觉。”  
他的解释并不能让人信服，Charles问道：“你听说过他被Shaw攻击的事情吗？”  
“他醒来以后每天都在讲。那个魔王把这个可怜的人吓坏了。”Lyons同情地说，“我们都知道那是不可能的，Shaw已经死透了。Greystone一再强调Shaw会再度回到这里杀掉他。他就像一只受惊的鸟，我安慰了他多久都没有用。他清醒时间很短暂，大多数时候他在睡梦中也会胡言乱语，有一次还发狂吃掉了一个枕头。”  
“他为什么会那么害怕Shaw？”  
“你们还不知道吧，他曾经是Shaw的仆人，最后一刻他背叛了Shaw。总的来说，他做对了一件事，却因此备受折磨。”  
Charles和Erik立刻对望了一下，他们都对Lyons的话感到吃惊。  
“他说过什么吗？关于Shaw的？”  
“没有。”  
Charles和Erik往外走，Lyons叫住他们。  
“Greystone说过一句很奇怪的话。‘你们这群蠢蛋，死的其实是羊。’”Lyons说，“我根本想不透它是什么意思。”

Charles乘坐骑士公共汽车回到霍格沃茨的路上，天空阴云密布，可一片雪花也没有落下。  
“这一切都太不寻常了。”Charles说，“我们应该把整件事告诉校长，他总能想出解决办法。”  
Charles和Erik回到霍格沃茨直奔校长办公室。走廊里空荡荡的，他们对着石头怪兽试了几次口令，丑陋的石头怪兽瞪着他们，一点让路的意思都没有。  
突然石头怪兽跳到一旁，Charles以为猜对了口令打算冲进门。  
Sterling从里面走了出来，他满脸是汗，上气不接下气，好像刚刚跑了几英里的路。他看到Charles和Erik吓了一跳，就像做了什么坏事被发现一样，但他很快恢复了镇定。  
“Xavier先生和Lehnsherr先生。你们找校长有什么事？”  
“我有一些事情想请教他。”  
“他不在。”  
“他去哪儿了？”  
“他的一举一动都是头号机密，我不会透露给任何人。我劝你们打消探听校长行程的想法。”Sterling瞟了一眼戴着史莱特林围巾的Charles说，“衣着不整，格兰芬多扣十分。”  
“教授，与Charles无关，我强迫他戴的。”Erik说道。  
“这不能抵消Xavier先生的过错。你的诚实难能可贵，Lehnsherr先生，这也是大多数学生不具备的，史莱特林加十分。”  
Sterling说完就离开了。  
Charles没去思考Sterling的处罚有多不公平。他闻到了一丝不寻常的味道，但一时间想不出来它是什么。


	14. 十四

十四

他们去了Woolf教授的办公室，办公室内温暖又明亮。墙壁装饰着浅黄色的壁纸，室内飘荡着浓郁的丁香和肉桂味。Woolf教授坐在桌后的一张皮质扶手椅中悠闲地品着茶。她的桌上摞着高高的羊皮纸和书籍，旁边放着她的眼镜。

“教授，你知道校长去了哪儿吗？”Charles问道。  
“他去福克斯通参加第9102届巫师棋大赛了。当然，他不是选手参加。他作为裁判去的。昨天晚上刚离开。”她示意他们坐下，“要来点多香果茶吗？Gregor特意买给我的，味道还不错。对小孩子来说刺激了点。”  
“不用了，谢谢。”  
“你们找他有什么事吗？”  
“没什么。我收集到了一张稀有的巧克力蛙卡片。”Charles朝Woolf教授露出惯用的优等生微笑，“校长一定会感兴趣的。”他并非不相信Woolf教授，但她忘性太大了，说不定转头就把他的话告诉Sterling教授。  
“不出意外的话，他圣诞节会回来的。‘也许一周后会回来，也许一百年后。’你知道，他总是这么说。”Woolf教授手指轻点桌面上一摞摞羊皮纸叹了口气，“他根本不在乎有多少活儿要干。哦对了，你该考虑毕业后的就业问题了吧。虽然现在说这个有点早，不过，如果你想毕业后留在霍格沃兹最好尽快做出决定。”  
得到Charles肯定的答复后，她翻动桌面上的羊皮纸，（寻找眼镜花了至少五分钟）“你的魔咒课、黑魔法防御术、占卜课、魔药学、变形术、保护神奇动物……都是优秀，只有魔法史是极差。留在学校任教的话，魔法史必须及格。”  
Charles认为这个成绩毫不意外，他并不认为把魔法史教材倒背如流会拿到高分。Sterling恨死他了，不会放过任何报复的机会。  
“Xavier先生，我建议你在魔法史上多用点功。我记得我一百多年前学这门课的时候，‘麻瓜阴谋’被我倒背如流。我现在还记得，”她略微思考了一会，“1688年，魔法部部长由Artemisia Lufkin变为Mark Fellows，新魔法部部长推行麻瓜审查法。麻瓜家庭的学生要经过严格筛查才可以进入魔法学校。呃，下一句是什么来着？”  
“一些麻瓜家庭出身的巫师担心这种法律会加剧麻瓜巫师与纯血巫师的对抗。”Charles提示。  
“是的，加剧对抗……”  
让她背下去恐怕回没完没了，Charles和Erik向她告别。她挥挥手让他们出去，他们关上门的时候她还在念念有词。“1688年，1688年……”

“我不知道你想留在霍格沃茨。”Erik说道。  
“我喜欢这里，留在霍格沃茨是我一直以来的梦想。说起来，你打算毕业之后做什么呢？”  
“上周一个魁地奇球探推荐我去卡菲利飞弩队做找球手。”  
“太棒了。”Charles真心为Erik高兴，“那真的很不错，你是怎么打算的？”  
“我还没有回复他。”Erik说，“最近球队在赫布里底群岛集训，如果我想加入，要去那里找他。”  
“如果你进入卡菲利飞弩队，那么每天都能见到Elias。”Charles眼睛闪闪发亮。“你也能得到更大的成就。”  
Erik没想到这些，他要考虑的事很多。比如，如果他去了卡菲利飞弩队，而Charles留在霍格沃茨任教，他们见面的机会会很少。对于Erik来说这可是非常大的考验。  
不过，很多事情都不是Erik自己能控制的，命运这只无形的手另有安排。但那个时候他并没有意识到。

Charles回到宿舍的时候，Hank坐在床上，斗篷也没脱，床头放着几本从图书馆借来的书。往常Hank回到宿舍会阅读它们直至熄灯。  
而今天，他正对着床单上的一个金属小瓶子傻笑。连Charles走到他旁边，他都没发觉。他的头上还被不知道某个家伙带上了一顶圆锥形点缀着铃铛的笨蛋帽。  
Charles用手在Hank眼前晃了晃，Hank看清眼前的人被吓了一跳。   
“帽子不错。”  
Hank摘下帽子看了一眼，“谁干的？”  
“你的样子像中了混淆咒。”Charles说，“瓶子里是什么？”  
“你要先发个誓。”Hank把瓶子小心翼翼地捧在手里，“我说出来你不会生气。也不会把它丢掉。”  
“你不会买了迷情剂吧？”Charles严肃地说，“你打算用在Raven身上的话，我不会放过你。”  
“怎么会。即使Sterling用魔杖指着我我也不会用那种方法的。”Hank吞了吞口水说，“你先发誓。”  
“如果我生Hank的气，我以后都捉不到飞贼。”Charles疑惑地问道：“它是什么？”  
“Raven给了我这个，她邀请我假期去温彻斯特玩。我查过了，霍格莫德村和罗利里吉斯共有六处公用网络，我能随时使用。”Hank把瓶子递给Charles。“你会同意吗？”  
“当然，不过别惹毛我妈。你知道她的脾气。”  
Hank回忆了一下，打了个冷颤。  
Charles打开瓶盖闻了闻，又好气又好笑地问道：“飞路粉？她从哪儿弄到的？”  
“她在对角巷买的。听说是魔法部指定的品牌，不会出现手脚没有一齐到达的情况……”  
Hank接下来说的话Charles都没听进去，他回忆起校长办公室门口Sterling身上散发的味道。一定不会错的，是飞路粉的味道。Sterling趁着校长离开的时间鬼鬼祟祟地使用校长室的飞路网络去了某个地方。很可能就是圣芒戈。Sterling抢在他们赶到之前，杀掉了Greystone……

礼堂内装饰着一颗糖果圣诞树。圣诞树上点缀着大大小小的星星糖果，顶端的星星是金色的太妃糖做的。皮皮鬼试图把它摘下来，换上尼克的头。尼克气得哇哇大叫，血人巴罗先生及时用一个游游球化解了这场冲突。  
Warren和Kurt无心学习，他们在礼堂中摆弄嗖嗖一嘭烟火和烟雾弹，焰火爆炸后，一群小矮妖从焰火中钻了出来，礼堂里乱哄哄的。  
Charles尽量不受他们的干扰，把注意力集中到《预言家日报》上。  
这几天，Charles每天都认真地把《预言家日报》从头到尾读上一边，想找到关于Greystone的报道。可一无所获，看来自然死亡的他并没有引起圣芒戈和傲罗们的重视。

到了草药课，Charles仍在思索Greystone的事。  
“我们这节课讲土生司——牙嚏根草。我不会再说这节课有多重要的话了。这节课的内容被魔法部列为绝密，连魔法部长都不能旁听我今天备课的内容……”  
每次上课她都会说诸如此类的话引起学生们注意，但这节课大家都安安静静的听着。他们都好奇Ororo Munroe教授脚边两个动来动去的破袋子里装着什么。  
Munroe教授穿着黑色的长袍，手肘和袖扣的位置打着几个补丁，一头银色的短发被藏进一顶深褐色的宽边帽里，只在边缘露出几缕。帽檐围着一圈从未枯萎过的两耳草花环。她穿过各种各样的长袍，但从未换过帽子，很多学生都猜测它对她的意义非同寻常。  
她颈间戴由侏儒曼陀罗、蝙蝠牙、感应草编制成的项链。左耳上带着一小片蛛网做耳环——它当然是真的。  
她从一个袋子中拿出一个看上去像白色毛线团的东西，用魔杖一刺。毛线团舒展开变成一颗颗细长的长牙。长牙很快又蠕动成一团，仔细观察会看到，毛线团最下面拖着一条像猫尾巴似的毛绒根茎。  
“它的用途很广。比如：它是1809届魁地奇世界杯奖杯用花。它还能用来制药、制糖。你们常吃的火星巧克力棒会加一些牙嚏根草调味。这会使巧克力棒口感更软更细腻。”  
温室中接连传出几声干呕的声音。  
“牙嚏根草生长需要大量的晨露。晨露使它们的叶片色泽鲜亮。在育苗期，看到它长出黑牙的时候对它修剪。”她又拿出一个巨大的灰白相间的毛线团，“它自然生长就会变成这样。全伸展开能绕这间温室两圈。”  
“我一个月前在禁林采到的。如果你在一个地方看到了蛇尾蕨标志性的圆形羽冠，不远处就会出现牙嚏根草。我挖它们花了不少力气，当时灌木丛中跳出一只半人马，他拿着弓箭的差点要杀掉我。”  
很多学生都竖起耳朵等她继续讲下去。  
“还好有惊无险。”她用魔杖把两个毛线团都呈打开状态，灰白相间的那盆长出了不少绿葡萄大小的肿瘤。  
“一盆是修剪过的，一盆是没有剪过的。很容易区分对吧。如果不及时修剪，肿瘤会对牙嚏根草造成很大的伤害，影响它的成长，还会吸引猪脸蝙蝠对它的啃食。”她看了一眼Sean，“Cassidy先生，这段你应该记下来。”  
“那个半人马怎么样了？”Sean问道。有几个学生跟着点头。  
“你应该问我怎么样了？”Munroe教授不高兴地说，“我的回答是‘很好’，否则我也不会在这里上课了。专心一点，否则格兰芬多会丢掉十分。最重要的重点，也是最高等级的机密——牙嚏根草的生长过程中要时刻保持低温。现在，谁能告诉我对温度变化格外敏感的植物？”她环视教室内，见没有人回答就说道：“Xavier先生，你来回答。”  
“鹋跖草、倒扣草还有蛇尾蕨。”  
“伞形乌头和白斑山艾也属于这类植物。温度低于零下会停止生长，而温度高于二百毒会散发毒素。要知道它们在野外环境下是无毒无害的。”  
她从另一只袋子抓住一头扭来扭去的五足怪，点燃一片牙嚏根草，五足怪立刻晕了过去。她施了个咒，它伸伸脚又活了过来。

“这种毒素不仅对神奇生物有害，对巫师更是致命，毒素会造成巫师神经麻痹。即使一只成年威尔士绿龙吸入一口就会温顺得像一只小猫。我不愿意看到我的任何学生将来某一天因为吸入此类毒素出现在圣芒戈中。到那时候可千万别提起我的名字。照顾牙嚏根草其他环节都非常轻松，一个星期浇一次水，施一次龙粪。三个月后到了采收环节。采收环节十分关键。土扒貂喜欢咀嚼牙嚏根草成熟后的根茎——因为和它偏爱的洋地黄根茎很像。如果没有在半小时内及时采收，土扒貂会把它们啃个精光。接下来我们要讲牙嚏根草的保存，我们要选用晨雾喷剂作为稳定剂……”  
“它这么难以处理为什么我们还要照顾它。”Jubilation嘀咕道。  
“在1579年以前发现犰蜍胆汁的替代作用前，它是增智剂的原料之一。”  
一节课的时间很快过去了。  
“我要留给大家的作业是关于哪些原因会对牙嚏根草授粉产生的影响。Field先生，这次作业记得早一点交。”Munroe教授说道。

到了晚上，Charles待在图书馆查询天文课作业的资料。  
图书馆内人不多。Pince夫人在柜台前把一部分新书带上枷锁和铁链，防止它们咬伤学生。偶尔有几本比较听话的书，她会给它喂上一只死老鼠。温顺的《图书馆在哪里》等在旁边，她拍了拍它的书脊并为它系上了项圈——绑在书腰的位置。  
Charles记录下冬季天狼星的变化规律和《魔力天文学》关于星座变化的隐喻，然后打开一本《霍格沃茨秘史》当做消遣。  
书的内容从1691年写起，到2071年结束。书出版于2072年，年龄足够做Charles的父亲了。它的书脊被反复修补过，纸面的涂鸦也多得惊人。  
原作者的序言被某个淘气鬼修改了。其中“给我最爱的母校”中的“o”都被人涂黑了。  
第一页的魔法部长照片赫淮斯托斯•戈尔被画上了一副眼镜和狐狸尾巴，他气呼呼地朝镜头挥舞着拳头。Charles用手擦了擦，眼镜是用永久粘贴咒黏的，摘不下。他对戈尔做了个抱歉的手势，翻过了页。第二页写着“罗瑟琳我爱你”。下面另外一行字写着，“我不爱你。”  
他又翻了两页。书被一大片褐色的污渍盖住了。Charles推测某个人碰倒了茶杯没来得及用清洁咒。污渍旁边写着，如果你看到这行字和这块污渍，说明我的清洁咒失效了。  
学校曾出过在霍格沃茨的知名找球手介绍页，有一行涂鸦，“等着瞧吧，我的名字也会写在上面。William Vinogradoff”，2073年1月2日。Charles回忆了一下，Vinogradoff显然没能达成他的梦想。他记得曾经在古灵阁和他见过一面，Vinogradof在那儿做银行雇员。  
还有一页写着最新研发岩石密布咒语。“我试过了，它没有任何作用。”“这个可怜虫读成秃鼻乌鸦，他活该。”  
相比涂鸦，书的内容要无聊得多。什么格兰芬多的密室恋情啦。教授和教授争端之类。全是毫无根据的胡编乱造。  
Charles很奇怪它为什么会出现在书架上。书页背后的字解释了他的疑问。  
“我相信真正了解那段历史的人会分辨这本书哪些是真话，哪些是谎言。”后面是校长的名字。  
一张破旧泛黄的羊皮纸从书中掉落下来。  
Charles小心翼翼地打开它。他不想和Hamill一样，因为打开书中的一张咆哮贺卡，被Pince夫人罚扫了一个月的图书馆厕所。  
羊皮纸是一张手绘的古灵阁地下迷宫地图，最上面一行小字写着：“这不是一份合格的藏宝图”。地图右上角一个金色的圆形图案，Charles猜测它代表金币。  
他把羊皮纸合上，羊皮纸背面留有不少涂鸦：  
“这地图画得真乱，眼睛快要瞎掉了，真应该扣光你的学院分！”“骗子，那儿什么也没有！我还差点儿被两只八眼巨蛛当成点心。”。另一个字迹写着：你寻找的时间不对。我找到它了，它对我来说毫无用处。”  
他想再观察古灵阁地图，于是把羊皮纸再度展开，地图变成了八眼巨蛛洞窟的路线图，右上角的图案也跟着变成了三角形。  
他把羊皮纸反复合上打开几次，每次出现的地图都不一样，霍格沃茨密道线路图、阿兹卡班监舍布局图、魔法部安全出口等等。

“急急现形 。”Charles用魔杖指着它小声说道，羊皮纸什么都没出现。  
他的动作引起了Pince夫人的注目，他随手把羊皮纸塞进口袋，继续阅读书的内容。  
“能不能告诉我你在找什么？”Erik轻声问道。  
Charles从摞成一座书山后面抬起头，“天文课作业。”

Erik刚坐下，《坏脾气的妖怪们》跑到桌子旁边，抬起一条书签对准桌腿，似乎要撒尿。  
Erik把它拎起来，它长大锋利书页牙齿乱咬，又用书签踢打Erik的手背，但没多久它就不动了，任由Erik挠它的下巴。  
Charles朝他一笑，“你对付它们真有办法。”  
Erik把它放在桌面上一页页翻动，它仰着肚皮打着滚。  
直到翻到一只巨大的飞马，Erik停了下来。他见过它很多次，霍格沃茨的马车就是由它驾驶的。  
夜骐：形象长着蝙蝠翅膀的黑色飞马，声音如鼓。  
他把书调转方向，Charles看了一眼，“奇怪的生物。”  
“你没见过它的样子？”  
“没有，据说见过死亡的人才会看到它的样子，听到它的声音。”

“图书馆不准交谈。”Pince夫人不知道什么时候站在他们身后，她嘭地一声合上书，走回柜台。  
Charles并没在意这个插曲，他扬了扬手里的书，“我还要再待一会儿。”  
Erik表示理解，他从书山中召唤出一本书打开。  
目录上写着：  
经常穿他喜欢的颜色。  
每天对他保持微笑。必要时喝一盎司大笑药水。  
与他聊魁地奇的话题。（没有巫师不爱魁地奇）和他一起看场比赛吧，你们的感情会加深的。  
从他的好朋友入手，打听他的喜好。

Erik翻到书中间，书中除了文字，还附加大量插图。他翻到的那页一个黑发男巫手中拿着一大把玫瑰花，向另一个银发男巫求爱，银发男巫露出不屑一顾的样子。下一页，黑发男巫手中换成了一把刺老儿的刺。银发男巫靠在他怀里……

Erik合上书，书皮写着《如何吸引男巫》。书皮下方还写着一行小字——想吸引心仪的男巫又无从下手？Lindsey Kegan教你三百六十条法则，让他成功迷上你，不需要迷情剂。阿诺德婚姻介绍所和《巫师爱情互助协会》联合推荐。  
“Moira的书，我明天就要还给她了，不客气地说书里全是废话。”  
“你不需要读它。”Erik说。  
Charles一时间没搞懂Erik的意思，他的脑子里还在想Shaw的事。  
“我早就被你吸引了。”Erik说道。  
Charles脸变得通红，他伸出手，在桌子下面握住了Erik的手。Erik用指头挠他的手掌心，Charles想笑，但忍住了。  
他们在图书馆待到很晚，直到Pince夫人赶他们回去睡觉。


	15. 十五

十五

Raven和Charles占据了格兰芬多休息室中壁炉旁最好的位置。  
她试图把一只兔子塞进礼帽中，它前脚扯着帽子上的缎带，后退蹬着帽檐，朝Raven呲起牙，无论如何也不把头伸进去。“你认为Hank会喜欢它吗？”  
“我向你保证，只要是你送他的任何东西，他都会喜欢的。哪怕你随手捡一片羽毛塞进去。”  
Raven把帽子调转方向，往兔子头上一盖，兔子的头一碰到帽檐，整个身体瞬间消失在空气中。她拍拍帽檐，一只白鸽从里面露出头。“太难操作了，我要给神奇动物园写信退货。他们的说明书存心让我搞不懂。”  
她把白鸽塞进帽子，整条手臂伸进帽子中摸索，过了半分钟终于掏出一束白色的百合花。百合花花瓣因为缺水打蔫，无精打采地低着头。  
“我从头再来一遍。”  
为了避免Raven第十六次折磨现场唯一的观众和神奇生物（虽然它们大部分是巨怪和狮鹫变成的），Charles连忙打断她：“打算看演唱会的时候送给Hank吗？”  
他有点担心，以Raven的粗心，她很可能忘记喂它们。到时候帽子里的动物肯定全跑光了。不过，一顶普普通通的黑礼帽Hank也会满意的。  
“还有比看演唱会更适合的时间吗？”她反问，“对了，我看到你在留校名单上签了字。”  
Charles后背一僵，他知道话题已经进入一个尴尬的阶段。  
“我猜，你要和某个人在学校过圣诞节，对吗？”她盯着Charles，Charles尽量让表情显得自然。  
不得不说，Raven某些方面预言能力非常准确，Charles更希望她把这种能力运用到占卜课上，那样她至少能拿到优秀。  
“快告诉我她是谁？”  
“他是Erik Lehnsherr。”  
她的嘴张成了圆形，试了好几次都没说出话来。  
“很难接受？”  
“他不是你的死对头吗？一个月前你们还势不两立，每天相互较劲。”  
“他算不上很讨厌。”  
“甚至很可爱？难怪，魁地奇比赛后我就觉得你们不太对劲。从那以后你疯狂地爱上他了？”  
Charles把他和Erik的误会简短地解释了一遍。  
Raven大笑起来，“太蠢了，这是我今年听过的所有故事中最傻气的一个。”  
“好了，别取笑我了。”  
Raven用肘关节碰碰Charles，脸上堆满假笑，“我会帮你在爸妈面前说话的。不过，他们一定更期待见到你和Erik。”  
“但愿Erik能同意。”Charles说道，他希望Raven没有注意到他的脸有多么红。  
她向Charles投去责备的目光。“你该早点告诉我。”

送走Raven和Hank，Charles平生第一次感到有点孤单。Raven送给他一个长着细齿的钱包，拉开牙齿拉链钱包会大喊：“交出你的钱！现在就要！”Hank送给他一盒书签，把它塞进书中它会显示哪些角色死了，主人公与谁结婚了等等。Charles没见过比它更恐怖的圣诞礼物了。  
Sharon给他寄了一副亲手织的橙黄色手套。她除了“圣诞快乐”外什么也没多说。以她的好奇心来说堪称奇迹。Charles怀疑Raven和她透露过什么。接着包裹里的另几样东西印证了他的想法——一顶紫红色的毛线帽和一大盒粉红色的棉花糖，外加一大瓶月桂油，放在最醒目的位置，旁边附带一张指明送给Erik的卡片。Charles不知道月桂油用来做什么，把它扔进柜子。他不敢想象六位姨妈知晓这段恋情后会怎么样。如果瞒不住已经毕业的那些表哥表姐们，那会是一场天大的灾难。  
Charles给Raven准备了一条喀迈拉兽毛编制成的发带。给Hank寄去一本《巫师行为潜规则》。给Moira 送了一副魔法织衣针。又用Moira的名义给家养小精灵福利促进协会捐了二十加隆。至于给Erik的礼物，Charles会亲手送给他。

晚饭的时候Charles和Erik以及其他几个留校的学生坐在教师餐桌旁。Logan和Scott又一次缺席，Charles毫不怀疑因为满月的缘故。Charles仍然没有在教师餐桌找到校长的身影。  
Charles和Erik吃着布丁和火鸡聊着天。Azazel还偷偷地给他们倒了两杯掺水的火焰威士忌。之后他低声和Erik说了些什么，目光在Erik和Charles间游移，Erik捶了他肩膀一拳。

等到晚餐结束，色彩斑斓的焰火突然窜到天花板，焰火炸开的火星变成雪花飘落下来。Kurt用手接了几片，“快看，他们给天花板用了魔法焰火。”  
“笨蛋，当然是魔法，今年的圣诞节看来不会下雪，他们就弄了假雪花出来。其实是牛奶糖。”Warren说道。  
Kurt放在嘴里尝了尝。“骗人。”  
合唱团的学生拿着蟾蜍合唱了一首《巫师是什么做的》*。Sterling教授发表了一段长长的讲话，无非是假期不要疏忽学业，听家长的话等等。他讲得比合唱团的歌声还要助眠。Sean不知道是故意还是真的很困，他在Sterling讲话结束的时候打起了呼噜，被Sterling教授狠狠地敲了后脑勺。Sean只是短暂地抬起头，又趴到桌上呼呼大睡。

终于等到大部分教授回家，学生们自由支配时间的时间。Charles和Erik来到有求必应屋门口。   
“Raven找你谈过了？”Charles摸摸Erik后脑的头发，他明显感到发尾烧焦不少。  
“去掉威胁的字眼和诅咒她什么也没说，我认为她希望我会善待你。”  
“像是她会做的事。”  
“你没有必要陪我待在霍格沃茨。你的家人都盼望你能回去。”他看了看表，“现在来得及赶上最后一班车。”  
Charles扯住Erik的领带，给了他一个长时间的深吻。“现在来不及了。”  
他们一同走进大门。有求必应屋此时变成了一间阴暗、简陋的房间，大概五十英尺长，二十英尺宽。低矮的天花板满是渗水的痕迹，灰色的砖墙和石头的地面污损得看不出原本的颜色。一张虫蛀严重，油漆剥落的木床摆放在靠窗的位置。褪色的窗帘敞开着，窗帘后面的玻璃满是裂纹，像蜘蛛结成的网。仿佛再有一阵微风都能把它吹成碎块。  
窗边放着一把歪歪扭扭的木椅，椅子腿磨损严重，没放坐垫，坐上去绝对不会舒服。  
“我的房间，你一定很失望。”  
“并没有，如果可能我想了解你全部。”  
床对面是一座石砌的壁炉，里面积满了碳灰。壁炉的炉栅外放着一只烧得剩下马头的破木马。马头颜色剥落，被熏得发黑。不仔细看的话，还以为它是准备扔进壁炉内的木柴。  
“最初我住在这里每天都被恶梦惊醒，很奇怪的是，有了它之后我睡得安稳多了。我也不知道为什么。”  
Charles注意到壁炉架上放着一盏铜制的小烛台和几本德语初级魔法书和两张照片。  
第一张照片上是一对父女。一个穿着黑袍的男人牵着一个瘦小的小女孩，照片下面写着爱女，五岁。男人的面孔严肃，不到三十岁的年纪头发全白了。女孩穿着褐色的长袍，头上扎的发辫七扭八歪。她灿烂地笑着，一只白色的啄花鸟幼鸟绕在她头顶上方飞来飞去。小女孩的长相和黑袍男人一点相似之处都没有。  
“我妈妈，她刚出生不久家中出了变故。我祖父收养了她。”Erik解释道。  
另一张照片上有一对年轻男女，他们并肩站着。男人留着络腮胡子，手自然的搭在身旁女人的肩膀上，女人穿着褐色长袍，暗金色的长发随意地在脑后编成一条发辫。她微笑着，朝Charles挥了挥手。一只成年的啄花鸟落在她身后的一颗树上。  
Charles放下照片，坐到椅子上，椅子如他预想的那般又小又硬，椅子腿似乎是歪的，Charles很担心会摔到地面上。  
Erik把他拉到床边，和他并肩坐下。  
“这里原本住着一对年迈的巫师。后来他们搬去盖茨黑德，这栋房子卖给了我的祖父。他们曾经在这里加上了无数保护魔咒。我小的时候试图用魔法修理椅子和地面，可魔法维持不了太久。地面没多久就变得坑坑洼洼的。每到夏天天花板都会漏水，清洁咒也不顶用。冬天壁炉无论放进多少炭火依旧冷得要命。这栋房子顽固地抵抗着一切可能发生的变化。”他目光扫过门上的刻痕，“我不喜欢这里。每长一岁都会在上面留个记号。我盼望着划到‘十一’条划痕的那天能离开这里。可离开这里，我总是在思念它。”  
“我很久以前就想去霍赫海姆，信里你把它形容得那么有趣。等到假期，我们一起去。”  
他们构想了好一会暑假安排。例如：乘坐那种麻瓜交通工具，沿途有哪些餐馆可吃，哪里给朋友们买礼物（非黑巫师开的店）Charles把它们一一写到羊皮纸上。  
当钟敲击十点，Charles拿出一个打着缎带蝴蝶结的纸袋。“圣诞快乐。”  
纸袋内装着一个金属的圆盒子，雕刻着一对肉桂鸟的花纹，盒子侧面刻着“Charles”，扣眼挂着一条细长的银链子。  
“它是个怀表？”  
“飞路盒。”Charles说，“我原本打算送你一面双向镜。Raven送Hank的飞路粉启发了我，于是我向飞路嘭订购了它。它的功能你会感兴趣的。”  
Erik摆弄手里的飞路盒。“我该打开它吗？”  
Charles递给Erik一盒南瓜饼，把他推到门外。“去西塔猫头鹰棚屋看看米克诺斯在不在，顺便把这盒南瓜饼给它。之后，拉动盒子上面的链子会听到‘咔’一声。”

等Erik出门后，Charles坐在扶手椅中打开一本《怪兽及其产地》消磨时间。  
五分钟后，Erik瞬间出现在他面前。  
从Erik惊讶的表情看，他明白手里的盒子是什么了。“我以为它是个发暗号的装置。”  
“它能把你带回我身边，只要你我之间不超过一百英里。”他从口袋中拿出另一只一模一样的盒子，盒子侧面刻着Erik。“它们是一对。”  
“这是我收到过最好的礼物。”  
“我认为你指这个。”下一秒Charles轻轻亲了亲Erik的脸颊。  
“两者都是。”

“接下来说回正事了。”Charles说，“还记得我们从圣芒戈回来，在校长室门口遇到了Sterling教授吗？”  
Erik的表情严肃地点了点头。  
“当时我嗅到Sterling教授身上一股特殊的味道。没过多久，我了解那个味道来自于飞路粉。你提到过，整个霍格沃茨只有校长室的飞路网络能用。我猜测Sterling通过校长室的网络去了圣芒戈，假扮成Aly Cotton的样子杀掉Devlin Greystone。至于他为什么这么做，我猜和Shaw有关——他很可能是Shaw的仆人之一。”  
“你打算怎么做？”  
“我必须去禁林一趟。”他取下门上的黑魔法防御器。“我在图书馆找到了一张羊皮纸地图，花了一点时间我把它的坐标固定到禁林。”  
“如果Sterling与Shaw有关，你不能去，太危险了。总有其他办法。”  
“只是去探险。”Charles咕哝，“顺便查出Sterling在搞什么鬼。”  
他坚定的语气让Erik不得不妥协，“好吧，至少你该拿上围巾。”  
Charles转身拿围巾的时候，Erik挥舞魔杖念出咒语。Charles身体摇晃一下，倒在Erik怀里。  
“一直以来你都想知道Ebeil的意思。”Erik说，“它很简单，我调换了单词的顺序。SIch liebe dich。睡吧，我的爱。等你醒来，一切都会真相大白，我向你保证。”

Erik把有求必应屋变成他和Charles理想中的家。然后他把地图和黑魔法防御器揣口袋，最后看了Charles一眼，推门出去。  
走廊里很多画像都睡了，Erik摸黑下楼，顺着楼梯走出霍格沃茨。  
外面的月亮散发出柔和的光亮，顺着树枝间的缝隙散落在他的身上。  
大约半个小时，头顶上的树枝越来越密，禁林中渐渐起了雾。  
他握紧口袋中的飞路盒，想用飞路盒立刻回到霍格沃茨，回到Charles身边。但最后还是松开了手。  
黑雾撕开一道门，Erik大步走进雾中。他不用回头，也能感到身后的黑雾再次合拢。  
雾中无法辨别方向，他靠着记忆中的路线行进，荆棘刮擦着长袍的下摆，发出沙沙的声音。  
禁林寂静得可怕，好像一切生物都在沉睡。  
在黑暗中大约走了三、四英里Erik看到一团东西在雾中心缓慢移动。Erik点亮魔杖，凭借魔杖的光亮辨认出那是一个弯着腰的人。那个人脸上挂着一幅金丝眼镜。身上穿着褐色的长袍，腰间系着一条围裙。那人单手撑住树喘着气，看上去伤心欲绝。  
Erik警惕地观察着这个人的一举一动。  
“出来吧，孩子，我看到你了。”  
Erik走到对方面前，“Woolf教授。”  
“Lehnsherr先生。”她推了推眼镜，“为什么你会出现在这儿？”  
“我来寻找一个答案。我以为Sterling教授能给我解答。”Erik捏住手里的魔杖说道。  
“他已经死了，是我杀了他。我知道你有很多问题要问。一个小时前，我来这里寻找一些月长石，过几天课上要用。结果Sterling突然出现，还拿出魔杖攻击我。我……我只好……”她哽咽了一会，显得异常苍老和疲惫，“他的尸体离这里不远。”

*《巫师是什么做的》原曲是《小男孩是什么做的》


	16. 十六

十六

Erik难以置信地看着她，远处传来夜骐如鼓的叫声，那叫声回荡在夜空中，让人听了不由得后背发凉。  
Erik拿出了黑魔法探测器，它在Erik手中旋转，闪闪发亮并发出细微的鸣叫声。  
“那是什么？”Woolf教授不解地问道。  
“黑魔法探测器。这意味着——”Erik停顿了一下，“你在撒谎，这里仍然有一个黑巫师。”  
他的话音刚落，手中的探测器像焰火般炸开。Erik缩回手，仍被炸开的碎片烫到了手掌。  
Erik意识到一切的一切都是眼前的人在搞鬼。“真正的Doris Woolf教授在哪儿？ Sterling教授又是谁？”  
“Woolf六十年前就死了。她死的时候连自己是谁都不知道。”她露出轻蔑的表情，但那副恶心的样子并不适合Woolf教授慈祥的脸。“她在禁林的某个地方风干了吧。对不起，我从来不会专门记住我曾经在哪儿杀过人，除非她对我有用——一个健忘的百岁老者，完美的伪装。我穿着皱巴巴的长袍和围裙，随意照着课本教几个配方。就算顺序全搞错了，也没人会质疑我。我在霍格沃茨待了十五年，看上去还能继续待下去。至于Sterling，你不会猜到他的真实身份是个傲罗。对我来说，这反而是个有利条件，他和真正的Sterling没见过几次面，更谈不上了解Sterling的教授Woolf。他一开始的调查方向就错了，后来我成功的把他的注意力引到Frost教授身上。”  
“我不明白，他为什么会追踪独角兽？”  
“需要独角兽的是我，他想调查独角兽身上的伤痕，看它被下了什么咒语。你知道的，独角兽会追逐珍宝，这里有它能看见的东西。但它不能告诉我那东西确切的位置。”  
她抬起头看着月亮，直起身子喃喃道：“时间差不多到了。”  
月光下，她的全身慢慢地被一团黑雾笼罩。等头部的雾气散尽，出现了一张苍老、干瘪的脸。这张脸没有眉毛和胡须，瘦到仿佛只剩一层皮包裹着骨骼，看上去和骷髅没什么两样。  
他的嘴唇干瘪布满血口。额头和脸颊被块状的紫红色瘢痕覆盖，有几处地方还渗出淡红色的液体，像腐烂了几星期的肉。  
他的每一部分都带着死亡的味道，或者说他就是死亡本身。  
“你果然已经认不出我了，我亲爱的孩子。”他的声音嘶哑、刺耳，像是用叉子刮擦金属，带着一种邪恶的味道令人恐惧。  
“Sebastian Shaw。”Erik好奇自己能叫出他的名字。“你还活着。”  
“别忘记了，我发明了灵魂切割咒。为了保住大部分灵魂，损失一部分骗骗傲罗们非常划算不是吗？”Shaw转动身体，大半身子仍然被黑雾包裹着。  
Erik挥舞魔杖朝天空发了个信号，Shaw浑浊的黑眼睛凝视着他，发出一阵冷笑。  
“这场雾会阻隔所有信号，城堡看不到，没有人会来救你。唯一能接收到信号的是我可爱的摄魂怪们，等拿到我想要的，他们会把霍格沃茨清理干净。把地图给我，我会让你死的体面点。”  
一阵狂风呼啸而过，空地的大雾依然浓重。Erik在浓雾中看不清Shaw的动作，他感到手臂一凉，血顺着伤口滑落到地上。伤口不深，他隐约感到Shaw似乎并不打算立刻杀他。  
“你打算用它做什么？”  
“无论是你，还是你的祖父都没有资格和我谈条件。”Shaw用三根瘦骨嶙峋的手指捏住一根弯弯曲曲的魔杖，他每根手指都没有指甲，手背上布满了无数裂口。  
“烈火熊熊。”Erik念出咒语，手中的地的边缘剧烈地燃烧起来，“据我所知，它不过是一张普普通通的羊皮纸，没有任何防护咒语。”  
“住手！”  
“告诉我实话。”Erik熄灭了地图的火焰。“否则我把它烧得一点不剩。”  
“曾经有个人在这片森林中放了一样东西。为了不被人找到，它被放在飞贼中，每天都会变动，只有特定的日子它才会固定在一个地方，时间一过飞贼会立刻飞走。那个人为了保险起见，做了一张地图。没有地图，即使它在我眼前我也不会看见它。地图上的圆代表满月，三角形代表冬季三角。把两个图案和到一起，答案很明显不是吗？”  
Erik心里想着该如何拖延时间，他不能让Shaw得到它完全复活，“上个月圆你也在找它。”  
“为此我换掉Logan的药剂，对他施了混淆咒。Logan没有杀掉你们令我感到意外。”他说，“如果你们真的被他杀死，霍格沃茨的名声就彻底完了。回答问题时间结束了，Lehnsherr先生，把它给我。”  
“如果我回答不呢？教授。”  
“你会死得非常凄凉。连你最亲近的人也未必能把辨认出你的尸体。”  
Erik把地图丢给他。Shaw去捡地图时，Erik快速施了一个火焰咒，Shaw轻易弹开。光束击中一旁的桦树，树干立刻被劈成两截。  
“你和你的祖父都令我感到失望。”Shaw叹了口气，“为什么你们都不能坦然接受自己的命运呢？”  
“大概是我从来也学不会向你这样的恶棍低头。”  
Erik挥舞魔杖，一道光速打中了Shaw，Shaw一动不动。  
Erik走到Shaw旁边，Shaw眼珠转了转，突然挥舞魔杖，“太可笑了。石化咒对我不起作用。孩子，你激怒了我，我本不想如此。但现在我会把你折磨到四分五裂，再粘合回去，就像我折磨你的父母一样。”  
Shaw挥了挥魔杖，Erik感到突然间尘封已久的那扇门打开一道缝隙。无数支离破碎的画面像洪水涌进脑子。Edie的哭喊，Jakob的呻吟、哀嚎几乎撕裂了他的全部神经。  
Erik呼吸困难，口腔里满是血的味道，眼前仿佛再一次出现了幼时的那场大火。一个念头不停地鼓动着Erik，“杀掉他！杀掉他！”  
“Avada——Ava——”Erik试了几次都无法完整读出死咒。  
“你没有杀人的天分。”Shaw魔杖尖指着Erik，“我是多么容易就能杀掉你。在那之前我一定要让你尝尝四分五裂的滋味。你会眼睁睁看到自己每一滴血流干，灵魂变成一堆碎片。”  
一道绿色的光芒朝Erik飞过去。  
几乎在同时，Charles凭空出现在Erik面前，用整个身体挡住Erik，Shaw的魔咒，正巧打在他的左肩上。  
“不！”Erik痛苦地喊道。  
又一道光束袭来，Erik抱住Charles，把Charles压在地上，那道魔咒在Erik的后背留下了一道长长的伤口。Erik感到后背像被鞭子抽了一下，一阵肌肉撕裂的剧痛传来。  
Erik顾不上后背的伤，他咬着牙来检查Charles的肩伤。“Shaw，我不会放过你的。”  
Erik的魔杖尖发出一道红光朝着Shaw飞去，Shaw不出意料的躲过了。  
“你没有这个能力。”Shaw微笑着说。  
“我想我可以。”Charles挥舞魔杖释放了一个火焰咒。Shaw把魔杖轻轻一挥，魔咒落到了他脚边。  
“孩子，你和你的男朋友一样愚蠢不堪。”Shaw说，“我说过了，你们做的一切都是徒劳的。勇于接受你们的命运吧。”他看着他们的眼神像在看一对小白鼠，“我该让你们先尝尝掏肠咒呢？还是钻心剜骨？”  
突然Shaw脚下的灌木丛燃起了一片火焰。  
“Logan没有教过你念咒的时候要吐字清晰，魔杖尖要指向目标吗？”Shaw摇了摇头，“可惜你们没有机会再试了。”  
Shaw想再念几个咒语，可是手却动不了，“你们做了什么？”  
“什么也没做。”Charles凝视Shaw，“你一定没旁听过草药课，要不然你不会一直踩在牙嚏根草上。牙嚏根草遇高温会释放出毒素，足以麻痹你的神经。如果我是Munroe教授，这门课我会给你不及格。”  
“现在发信号求救没准有救，但雾屏蔽了信号，没有人能救得了你。”Erik冷冷地看着他。“去你该去的地方，我相信这次你回不来了。”  
Shaw身体瘫软在地面上，火光照得他的面容更加扭曲。“我要杀了你们。”  
随着火焰熄灭，Shaw用尽全力朝Charles伸出手，大口大口地吸气。“救我，求你。”  
他看到Charles靠近立刻释放了个死咒，看来他并不想独自坠入地狱，不过那缕光在魔杖尖闪了一下就熄灭了，他的气息越来越弱，身体渐渐不动了。

Charles用魔杖尖轻触Shaw的身体。“他死了。”  
“太便宜他了。他杀了我的父母和家人。我恨不得把他……把他……”Erik痛苦地闭上了眼睛。  
“Erik，别让仇恨控制你的心。”Charles轻轻抚摸Erik的脸颊。“我先给你治疗。”  
他们给彼此的伤口治了伤，血总算止住了。

一阵沙沙的声音响起，Emma Frost教授从灌木丛后走了出来。她一头金发胡乱地在头后挽了个髻。白色长绒睡袍下摆沾着不少荆棘和豪猪刺，脚上的绸缎拖鞋也沾满了泥巴。她没化妆，魔杖微弱的光亮显得脸颊苍白又憔悴。  
“感谢梅林，我总算找到你们了。”  
“Frost教授。”Charles松了口气，垂下举着魔杖的手，“还好是你。”  
“你们安全了。”她打量Shaw的尸体，“他是谁？”  
Charles简短地把事情经过讲了一遍。  
“我在教师休息室看到你发出的信号就立刻赶过来了。来之前我通知了傲罗，他们不到十分钟就能来。”她朝Charles伸出手，“我知道一条近路，我们快回霍格沃茨。”

Erik和Charles都站在原地没有动。  
Frost教授催促他们，“这里很危险，快跟我来。你们都需要尽早治疗。”  
“你是谁？”Erik的魔杖尖指着她。  
“Lehnsherr，放下魔杖，我知道你受了惊吓。”  
“这场雾会阻隔魔法，霍格沃茨城堡看不到任何信号，你是谁？”

她笑了起来，笑声逐渐转变成一个老年女人的声音。  
“我活了很久，久到你难以想象的时间。同时我拥有非常多的名字。”  
下一秒，她的头发变得像雪一样白，脸庞堆满皱纹，身上的衣服也由睡袍变成了褐色的长袍和破围裙。  
“这节课我要讲什么来着？哦，我先点名还是先喝点茶？”“Woolf教授”敲了敲额头问道。  
接着她的身高长高了几英寸，腰围急剧变大，头发缩回头顶变成了秃头。  
“我的天赋让我成为任何人。”他的声音变得尖锐，“就像换面具一样容易。”  
“那天在圣芒戈我们遇到的是你？”  
“以你们熟悉的人来说，我叫Sterling。Charles深夜闯进禁林，格兰芬多扣五十分。”Sterling弯腰捡起地上的地图，等他直起身又变成了胖夫人的样子，她注意到地图一片空白。她的脸有几道疤痕像虫子般蠕动，最后固定在额头和和眼皮。  
“真正的地图在哪儿？”Stryker吼道。  
“它就是真正的地图。”Erik说，“时间过了零点。它现在不过是一张废纸，除非你有耐心再等一百年。”  
“你故意拖延时间到它失效？”他的脸因为愤怒而扭曲，他动动魔杖，Erik的魔杖飞出去掉在地面上。他捡起Erik的魔杖的同时缩小了身材，头发胡子变得灰白。“唔，质地坚硬的柏木魔杖，我永远也用不顺手。”他的话音刚落，体型变得苗条，头发变成金色的卷发。  
“你觉得这个发型怎么样，哥哥？”“Raven”歪头一笑，魔杖尖指向Charles的心脏。“当然，偶尔施一两个咒语还是可以的。我的打算是，用这根魔杖杀掉你。傲罗不是以为是我干的，是发了疯的Erik Lehnsherr做的。”  
她瞬间长高了好几英尺，身材变得瘦长结实，头顶长出暗金色的短发，他摸了摸下巴，一模一样的两个Erik站在Charles的面前。  
“过来吧，亲爱的Charles，我才是真的Erik Lehnsherr。他是个冒牌货。”  
一阵冷风拂过，抽走了Charles全身的热量，他感到一种最深的恐惧，此前他从未真正害怕过什么。此时此刻，他的手不停地发抖。恶梦变成了现实，他盯着眼前的“Erik Lehnsherr”几乎不能呼吸。  
“你这个疯子。”Erik咬牙切齿地说道。  
“你这个疯子。”他轻咳了一会，再次开口：“哦，尾音应该更低沉一些。你这个疯子。”  
他的声音听起来和Erik一模一样。

他大笑着变成了Munroe教授的样子，用她独特的略带沙哑的声音说道：“校长，我没办法。Erik杀掉了Woolf教授和Charles。他疯了，我不得不给他一个死咒……”她拿出手帕擦拭脸颊，故意抽泣了几声。“他原本是个多么好的孩子啊。”  
“够了。”Charles给了她一个石化咒。  
“Munroe教授”魔杖一挥，光速打歪了，打在距离她不远的树干上。  
“一切都结束了。”她对Charles念出咒语。“Imperio。”  
突然一股巨大的冲击力把她弹到空中，又重重摔回地面，接着骨骼碎裂的声音传来。  
“怎么会……魔杖……你们的魔杖居然是一对……”她伏在地上低声难以置信地说道。  
Erik走到她身边把魔杖捡起，让树藤把她牢牢捆住。Charles用魔杖指着她。“阿兹卡班的日子非常无聊，你有大把时间猜答案。”  
Munroe教授仰头倒在了地上，瞬间变成一只淡黄色的鬃狮蜥蜴。鬃狮蜥蜴发出嘶嘶的声音朝灌木丛深处爬去。  
Erik和Charles用了几个咒语都没有困住它。Erik击中了它的尾巴，它仍旧爬得飞快，眨眼间钻进灌木丛的缝隙不见了。地面上只留下一段灰白色的尾巴扭来扭去。

“为什么你能找到这里？”Erik问道。  
“你这个混球。”Charles扑进Erik怀里。“飞路盒是双向的。你用它瞬移到我身边的同时，我能同样用它移动到你身边。别再这么做了，我们该共同面对一切。”  
Erik抱紧Charles，头埋进他颈窝默不作声。  
“我当做你答应了。”Charles说道。  
空气开始流动，雾渐渐散去，风吹动树枝沙沙作响。  
他们久久地站在槲寄生下，直到一片片雪花落在他们肩头。  
他们俩浑身是伤，心中却踏实又温暖。  
他们都知道，天马上要亮了。

两年后

“欢迎各位观看霍格沃茨第435届魁地奇比赛。——史莱特林对格兰芬多。我仍然是你们最爱的主持人Sean Cassidy。”  
他的话引起史莱特林观赛塔一阵阵嘘声。  
两只球队入场后，Cargile夫人简短地介绍了一下规则，然后开球。  
Jean第一个冲了出去，这是她最后一次魁地奇比赛，她希望能再一次带领格兰芬多夺得冠军。

Charles绕着球场一圈圈地飞着。因为抓住过无数次飞贼，他几乎磨练出一种技能——凭借飞贼的闪动、停顿来判断它下一次出现的位置。  
令他感到奇怪的是。飞贼的速度比以往迟钝了很多。可这并不意味着抓住它变得容易，他一靠近飞贼十码内，Erik立刻出现在他身后。  
“场上的比分是100:50，史莱特林领先。”Sean大声喊道。“我们看看最棒的找球手Charles在做什么。”  
Charles把芬利彗星的速度加到最快，在靠近观赛塔的时候猛地上升。他的扫帚尾巴几乎蹭着观赛塔的塔身飞过。Charles毫不担心Erik，他深信Erik同样会躲开的。  
“盯紧飞贼，不，盯紧Erik！别让他离开你的视线。”Sean大声喊道。  
格兰芬多和史莱特林的学生都在起哄，有几个人吹起了口哨。还有一群人大喊着：“Cherik! Cherik! Cherik!”  
接着他听见一群人齐声喊道：“Lehnsherr追上他！Lehnsherr追上他！”  
Charles想掏出魔杖丢给Sean一个蜇人咒。  
“啊——什么蜇了我一下。”Sean嚷道。  
旁边的Moira藏起了手里的魔杖。

飞贼贴着地面乱窜。Charles的伏在扫帚上贴着地面飞行，场地扬起的草屑刺得他脸发痒。  
他朝飞贼伸出手的同时，飞贼已经到了Erik面前。Erik毫不费力地伸出手就能碰到飞贼。Charles猛地加速，从扫帚上一跃而起扑向Erik，接着他感到手指尖碰到冰凉的金属，然后整个人结结实实地摔到Erik怀里。  
“比赛结束！”Cargile夫人大喊，“200:100，格兰芬多获得了胜利。”  
Charles大口喘着气，Erik抱着他缓缓降落。飞贼在Charles的手中收紧翅膀，蜷缩成一团。  
格兰芬多和史莱特林的队员朝他们飞了过去，把他们围在中间。  
“我觉得飞贼有点不对劲。”Charles说，“这次比往常要重一些。”  
“是不对劲。”Erik拥住Charles，“因为只有你能打开它。”  
Charles轻轻摇晃飞贼，里面传来金属撞击的响声。Charles立刻明白飞贼里面装着什么。  
“你没打开赛前我给你的巧克力蛙吗？”  
“没有。”  
“被你抢先了。”Charles打开飞贼盯着里面的戒指。  
Erik握住Charles的手，单膝跪地。“现在该是我问你问题的时候。”

一位满头银发的老人坐在观赛塔角落里，他身穿黑色长袍，面容严肃与周围欢呼的人格格不入。  
一只手搭在他肩膀上，他立刻认出手的主人。他那颗衰老的，仿佛被石化了的心脏怦怦直跳。他的喉咙像哽住了，一时间不知道如何开口。  
“你还是老样子。”男子挨着他坐了下来。  
他们静静地看着赛场中央。过了一会男子又说道：“你把Erik教得很好。”  
在一瞬间他产生了一种错觉——他们从未分开的错觉。这五十多年他一直住在温彻斯特，身旁的男人仍是霍格沃茨的变形课教授。  
他去世界各地采风，回家后他们的一双儿女会来迎接他。等他整理成书，扉页上写着献给我最爱的丈夫。  
等孩子长大成人，孩子们也有了孩子。他们会选在对角巷开一家坩埚店。他打理生意，他坐在店里看书。闲暇时他们挽着手去麻瓜的地盘散散步……  
他握住身旁男人的手，后悔为了追寻所谓的真相耗费了大把时光。  
“我能不能……”他艰难地吐出几个字。  
“当然，我一直在等你。”男子轻声说道。

有人在赛场外围点燃烟火和彩炮，观赛塔同时爆发出更大的欢呼声。  
“Xavier答应了！干得好！Lehnsherr！”

完


End file.
